


Brave little empath

by arsamandi



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, But not between Will and Hannibal - Freeform, Cannibalism, Dark!Will - later - Freeform, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure!Will - in the beginning, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Violence
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsamandi/pseuds/arsamandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Współpraca Willa Grahama - profilera FBI - i dr-a Hannibala Lectera, jego psychiatry, układa się wspaniale. Will coraz gorzej znosi pobyt na miejscach zbrodni, a dr Lecter z coraz większą przyjemnością przygląda się, jak jego podopieczny rozpada się na kawałki, już planując kompletnie nowego Willa, którego z nich złoży.<br/>Co jednak stanie się, gdy jeden ze ściganych przez FBI zabójców obierze Willa na swój cel, zagrażając własności Lectera?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Postanowiłam wreszcie zadebiutować na AO3 i jestem absolutnie zestresowana xD  
> Akcja tego opowiadania dzieje się w s1, ale nie mamy tutaj w ogóle Hobbsów, a akcja podąża w trochę innym kierunku niż w serialu - obiecuję jednak, że już w 11-tym bodajże rozdziale pojawi się mroczniejsza, wyrównana dynamika z s2 i dark!Will! Także mam nadzieję, że warto czekać ^.^  
> Kudosy i komentarze rozjaśniłyby mi ponure dni w czasie sesji ;*******

Will gwałtownie odczołgał się od zwłok, ślizgając po zakrwawionej podłodze, przerażony. Jedno z oczu zamordowanej dziewczyny wypłynęło na policzek, spoglądając na niego oskarżycielsko i szum krwi w jego uszach przybrał na sile. _Nie, nie, to nie mogło się dziać! To był tylko kolejny sen, to musiał być kolejny sen!_

\- Will.

Opanowany, wykalkulowany głos z tyłu sprawił, że Will zaczął się niekontrolowanie trząść, szukając chaotycznie rozbieganych słów w głowie.

\- N-nie zrobiłem tego, p-przysięgam. Ja - ja - ja…

Doktor Hannibal Lecter uśmiechnął się lekko, spoglądając ze spokojem na ciało ofiary i ściskającego kurczowo nóż Williama Grahama, profilera FBI. Nóż, który sam mu włożył do ręki, gdy Will kilkanaście minut wcześniej pojawił się na progu jego domu podczas jednego ze swoich epizodów, gdzie tracił poczucie czasu i rzeczywistości. Prawdopodobnie zdarzałyby się rzadziej, gdyby Hannibal powiedział mu wreszcie o prawostronnym zapaleniu mózgu i skierował na leczenie. Problem w tym, że nie zamierzał pozbawiać się szansy obserwowania tak wspaniałego przypadku i - tym razem, przykładowo - reakcji w sytuacji, gdy tenże przypadek myślał, że kogoś zabił. Lecter zawsze uważał czyjś upadek w spiralę szaleństwa za fascynujący. Dlatego właśnie został psychiatrą.

Co do ciała, zrobił to on sam, z myślą o jutrzejszej kolacji, oczywiście. _Choucroute garnie_ , może? Dziewczyna była wyjątkowo niegrzeczną kelnerką.

Klęknął ostrożnie - starannie omijając wszelkie plamy krwi, by nie ubrudzić eleganckich spodni - obok drżącego spazmatycznie Willa, chwytając jego twarz w dłonie i zmuszając, by nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy. Szeroko otwarte błękitne oczy były wypełnione czystą paniką i Hannibal uśmiechnął się wewnętrznie, napawając zapachem strachu.

\- Jest 1:20 w nocy, jesteś w Baltimore, Maryland i nazywasz się Will Graham - powiedział cierpliwie, czekając, aż Will opanuje się na tyle, by móc powtórzyć. _Teoretycznie_ miało go to "uziemić", pozwalając, by odzyskał poczucie rzeczywistości. W praktyce ułatwiało manipulację nim.

Will przełknął ślinę.

\- Jest 1:20 w nocy, jestem w Baltimore, Maryland i nazywam się Will Graham - wyszeptał posłusznie i Hannibal nagrodził go uśmiechem. Graham zacisnął oczy. - Czy… czy ona tam jest? Czy ona naprawdę t-tam jest?

\- Co widzisz?

\- Trupa! - wybuchnął nagle Will. - Widzę ciało! Co _ty_ widzisz??

Hannibal poczekał, aż jego pacjent odrobinę się uspokoi, zanim odpowiedział:

\- Niczego nie widzę. To wszystko jest wyłącznie wytworem twojej wyobraźni.

Will parsknął gorzkim śmiechem, kręcąc desperacko głową.

\- Proszę, nie okłamuj mnie, _proszę_ … 

\- Nikogo tu nie ma poza nami.

Chwila ciszy, podczas której drgawki wstrząsające Willem przybrały na sile.

\- Nie wierzysz mi? _William_. Nie ufasz mi?

\- W-wierzę… - wymamrotał. - Oczywiście. Nie ma… nikogo.

\- Zgadza się - potwierdził Hannibal, wstając i jednocześnie ciągnąc za sobą Willa, który poddał się temu posłusznie jak dziecko, zamykając oczy, by powstrzymać napływające, głupie łzy.

\- C-co się ze mną dzieje?… - wyszeptał rozpaczliwie. - Proszę, powiedz mi, co jest ze mną nie tak! - podniósł głos, przyciskając wolną rękę do twarzy. Hannibal poprowadził go łagodnie do kanapy, sadzając na niej.

\- Wszystko jest dobrze - powiedział. - Twój umysł po prostu próbuje poradzić sobie z rzeczami, które widzisz w pracy. Nic poza tym - zawiesił lekko głos, udając zamyślenie. - Chociaż może powinniśmy wykluczyć możliwość choroby psychicznej.

Will dosłownie zapadł się pod ciężarem tych słów, kręcąc gorączkowo głową, ignorując spocone, przyklejone do czoła włosy, kręcące się jeszcze bardziej pod wpływem lepkiej wilgoci. 

\- Nie jestem wariatem. Nie jestem. Nie jestem. Nie…

\- _Will_.

\- P-przepraszam. Nawet nie wiem, jak tu dotarłem. Musiałem obudzić cię w środku nocy, tak? Na pewno. Z-za to też przepraszam. Powinienem już iść. - Will faktycznie zrobił ruch, jakby chciał się podnieść, ale Lecter chwycił go delikatnie za ramię, przytrzymując w miejscu.

\- Jako twój przyjaciel obawiam się, że niestety, ale nie mogę cię nigdzie puścić w takim stanie - wyjaśnił miękko. - Sypialnia gościnna jest wolna. Nic nie sprawi mi większej przyjemności niż to, że zostaniesz.

\- Sprawię ci kłopot. - Graham patrzył wszędzie, tylko nie na psychiatrę. Hannibal uśmiechnął się, obserwując niespokojne ruchy nawiedzonych błękitnych oczu. Zaiste, William był jednym z najbardziej interesujących motyli, jakie miał okazję badać pod swoim szkiełkiem. Nie mógł się doczekać, gdy przebije go szpilką i dołączy do kolekcji.

\- Nonsens. To właśnie robią przyjaciele. Zawsze możesz ze wszystkim się do mnie zwrócić, Will, nawet w środku nocy. Od tego tu jestem.

Niepewne spojrzenie spoczęło w okolicach jego nosa, nie śmiejąc ruszyć wyżej. Will przypominał Lecterowi zaszczute zwierzę, unikające kontaktu wzrokowego, by nie sprowokować ataku silniejszego przeciwnika.

\- Tak. Dziękuję - odpowiedział cicho, próbując się uśmiechnąć, by okazać wdzięczność. Jednak to, co wyszło, było tak bolesne, że nawet Hannibal odczuł lekki dyskomfort na ten widok.

Will uśmiechał się, jakby był martwy w środku.

Lecter skinął głową, zadowolony.

\- Zaprowadzę cię teraz do twojego pokoju.

Gdy przechodzili obok ciała, Will na nie nawet nie spojrzał, nie wzdrygnął się, nie zareagował w żaden sposób, który świadczyłby, że nadal je widział.  
Szczeniak właśnie nauczył się chodzić przy nodze.  
Will nie widział ciała, bo Hannibal powiedział mu, że ono nigdy nie istniało.

Etap pierwszy został osiągnięty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nawet się nie wiecie, jak się cieszę, że wam się spodobało <3  
> Btw, wiem, że śledztwo z dziewczynami przypomina to z serialu, ale chciałam w podobny sposób wprowadzić Ravenstaga ;). Następne będzie jednak już kompletnie inne i... odrobinę niebezpieczne dla Willa xD  
> Następny rozdział będzie za trzy dni ;***

Hannibal uniósł głowę znad przygotowywanego posiłku w momencie, gdy Will pojawił się w kuchni z podkrążonymi oczami, szczelnie otulony szaroniebieskim szlafrokiem, jakby był jego zbroją przeciwko światu. _Interesujące, ale nie niespodziewane_ , uznał Lecter, prostując się i wycierając dłonie w ręcznik.

\- Dzień dobry, Will. Usiądź i poczekaj kilka minut, śniadanie zaraz będzie gotowe. Pozwoliłem sobie przyrządzić _asperges au jambon_ , mam nadzieję, że ci zasmakuje.

Grahamowi drgnęły kąciki ust w odpowiedzi na spokojny ton psychiatry, ale zamiast wysunąć sobie krzesło, nie ruszył się nawet o krok z progu pomieszczenia.

\- Gdybym nie zszedł tutaj, dostałbym śniadanie do łóżka, doktorze? - zażartował, unosząc niewinnie brwi, ale wciąż unikając kontaktu wzrokowego. - Gotujesz wszystkim swoim pacjentom czy ja jestem specjalnym przypadkiem?

\- Jesteś specjalny pod wieloma względami, Will - oświadczył Lecter, wracając do zwijania szynki w eleganckie trójkąty. - Przykładowo, jeszcze nigdy nie spotkałem kogoś z tak niezwykłą wyobraźnią w połączeniu z czystą empatią. Rozumiesz każdy motyw, każdy tok myślenia zabójcy, potrafisz wczuć się w…

\- _Wiem_ , co potrafię. I mówienie mi tego, co _już_ wiem, nie jest zbyt ambitne, _doktorze_ \- przerwał Will nieco głośniej, niż powinien, i Hannibal uniósł głowę, posyłając mu twarde spojrzenie. Co prawda, był przyzwyczajony do nerwowych, agresywnych wybuchów Willa, gdy ten czuł się osaczany, ale od kiedy rozpoczął tresurę - etap zwykłego oswajania skończył się jakiś miesiąc temu - nie mógł na coś takiego więcej pozwalać.

\- Rozumiem, że jesteś zdenerwowany, ale takie zachowanie nie będzie tolerowane w moim domu, William. Sądziłem, że masz mnie za przyjaciela, nie wroga.

Zwykła niespokojna wędrówka wzrokiem po meblach gwałtownie się urwała, gdy Will zerknął na niego błyskawicznie, a potem utkwił spojrzenie w podłodze, wzruszając ramionami. Lecter był właściwie jego jedynym przyjacielem - Jack go tylko _używał_ , a Alana… Alana wycofała się, bo był "niestabilny umysłowo" - i nie chciał go stracić. Nie chciał mieć znowu jedynie swojej gromady przygarniętych psich przybłęd.

 

 _Odstraszasz wszystkich_ , podpowiedział mu cichy głosik z tyłu umysłu. _Jesteś postrzegany jako wariat, jako potencjalny zabójca, który uważa morderstwa za sztukę. Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie chciałby mieć cię blisko siebie. Gdy przestaniesz być przydatny policji, zamkną cię w zakładzie dla obłąkanych._

 

\- Przepraszam - wymamrotał. - Po prostu… czy moglibyśmy nie zaczynać dnia od psychoanalizy? Mogę być wtedy nieprzyjemny. I nie… nie uważam cię za wroga.

\- W porządku. Chcę ci tylko pomóc, Will. Zwłaszcza, że po twoim wczorajszym epizodzie przypuszczam, że możemy założyć, że masz kłopoty z odróżnieniem rzeczywistości od halucynacji. - _Jakby to było coś nowego_ , skomentował zgryźliwie w myślach Will, przypominając sobie jelenia z piórami zamiast futra, którego teraz zaczynał również widzieć na jawie. Oczywiście, nie to, by opuścił sny. - Uważam też, że pozwalasz na to, by osobowości morderców, z jakimi stykasz się na co dzień w pracy, powoli zastępowały twoją własną.

 

_Chłodna rękojeść noża doskonale leży w jego dłoni, gdy przyciska ostrze do szyi bezbronnej, drżącej dziewczyny. Jeleń stoi kilka metrów dalej, potrząsając porożem. Will czuje smak strachu swojej ofiary na języku._  
Jest pełen słodyczy.  
Nóż przecina krtań z mdlącą łatwością i jeleń zrywa się do biegu, spłoszony.  
To moja wizja. 

 

Graham skrzywił się odruchowo, przełykając ślinę.

\- Możemy… możemy, _nie_? Albo chociaż _później_?

\- Jak sobie życzysz. Ale istnieje nagląca konieczność rozmowy o tym, jeśli nie chcemy, by twój stan się pogorszył.

\- Mój stan? - roześmiał się chrapliwie Will, przyciskając dłoń do czoła. - Wiem, że badania nic nie wykazały, nie mam guza mózgu, ani… ani nic takiego, ale… Może coś innego? - Spojrzał na Hannibala z rozpaczliwą nadzieją w oczach i Lecter poczuł wewnętrzną satysfakcję. Will ufał mu całkowicie, chociaż, oczywiście, nie powinien. Zwłaszcza, że to Hannibal był tym, który sfałszował wyniki tomografii.

\- Przykro mi - odpowiedział z perfekcyjną szczerością w głosie i Graham zamknął oczy z gorzkim uśmiechem, pocierając dłonią twarz coraz szybciej i szybciej. Szybciej i szybciej.

Jakby chciał ją zetrzeć raz na zawsze.

\- _Will_ \- odezwał się ostrzegawczo psychiatra, wytrącając go z transu. Graham wzdrygnął się, rozkojarzony.

\- Uch, tak?

Hannibal podniósł talerze z blatu, wskazując ruchem głowy na szklanki z sokiem. Z Willem należało postępować ostrożnie. Jeden nieostrożny, zbyt pospieszny ruch i jego mangusta rozpadłaby się niczym domek z kart.

W jego oczach William był jak domino. Teraz dopiero w fazie układania w określony kształt, ale już niedługo… Zabawne było manipulowanie jedynym człowiekiem na całym świecie, który byłby w stanie go schwytać.

I może też… może też dlatego, że poniekąd widział w Willu siebie. Obaj mieli niespotykanie rozwiniętą empatię, ale Hannibal używał swojej jako narzędzia pomocnego w chłodnym rozpracowywaniu ludzi. Tymczasem niepozorny profiler pozwolił, by była obosiecznym mieczem, ostrzejszym z jego własnej strony.

\- Będziesz uprzejmy mi z tym pomóc?

\- Co? Och, tak. Jasne. - Will ruszył w stronę szklanek w niezdarnym pośpiechu, nieświadomy obserwującego go z rozbawieniem Lectera. - Przypomnij mi jeszcze raz, co jemy?

\- _Asperges au jambon_.

Will zmarszczył brwi, pozorując, że wie, o co chodzi, zanim poddał się z westchnięciem i podążył za idącym już do jadalni psychiatrą.

\- W porządku, nie będę udawał, że znam francuski - mruknął, przewracając oczami. - Równie dobrze to mogłoby być ludzkie mięso i wciąż nie zdawałbym sobie z tego sprawy.

Głęboki, bogaty dźwięk śmiechu doktora sprawił, że Will również się nerwowo uśmiechnął.

Figurka jelenia w salonie wydawała się z niego kpić.

 

*-*

 

Will właśnie starał się odkroić kawałek szynki, gdy zorientował się, że zamiast noża trzyma w ręku czyjeś ramię.

\- N-nie - wydusił przez zaciśnięte gardło, puszczając je jak oparzony i gwałtownie się cofając, póki nagle za plecami nie poczuł ściany i nie mógł już zrobić ani kroku więcej. Przechodzące go dreszcze przybrały na sile i zaczął się niekontrolowanie trząść. Skąd się tutaj wziął? Skąd się tutaj wziął, do cholery?!

 

_Jest piękna. Taka piękna, gdy jej głos załamuje się na prostym "Tak". Śnieżnobiały welon zasłania twarz, ale wkrótce - wkrótce go podniesie. Jego piękna, idealna panna młoda.  
\- Dlaczego to robisz? Wiesz… wiesz, że nie jestem nią._

 

\- Will? Wszystko z tobą w porządku?

\- Nie, wybacz, w tym momencie jestem na kompletnie przeciwległym biegunie do "w porządku", nie widać? - wybuchnął, odwracając się do swojego przełożonego, Jacka Crawforda, patrzącego na niego z wyraźnym niepokojem w oczach, ale nie podchodzącego bliżej. _Oczywiście, bezpieczna odległość od wariata_ , pomyślał gorzko Will. Jednak ważniejsze było pytanie, skąd się tu wziął? Przecież jeszcze chwilę temu jadł śniadanie z doktorem Lecterem i… i przecież nie spał, więc nie mógł lunatykować, co pozostawiało tylko jedną opcję. Znowu… znowu stracił poczucie czasu i rzeczywistości, znowu działał na wyłączonej świadomości. Cholera. Faktycznie było z nim źle, jeśli teraz te rzeczy działy się na jawie.

\- Will. Potrzebuję, żebyś wziął się w garść. - Jack bezskutecznie próbował utrzymać irytację z dala od tonu głosu, ale w końcu dał sobie z tym spokój i pokonał w dwóch krokach dzielący ich dystans. Chwycił Willa za podbródek, ignorując to, że Graham momentalnie stężał jak przerażone zwierzę, i przekrzywił jego głowę w swoją stronę, drugą ręką ostrożnie przesuwając wyżej okulary, poprawiając je tak, by móc patrzeć Willowi prosto w rozszerzone, przepełnione dyskomfortem oczy. - Mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz, dlaczego cię tutaj ściągnęliśmy. To już trzeci taki przypadek i te dziewczyny będą nadal umierać, jeśli nie zaczniesz się zachowywać jak ktoś świadomy swoich obowiązków. Wiem, że to dla ciebie trudne, ale…

Will zwilżył wyschnięte nagle wargi, podejmując słabą próbę uwolnienia się ze stalowego uchwytu Jacka.

\- Żadnego… żadnego dotykania, _proszę_ \- wykrztusił cicho i agent Crawford wreszcie go puścił, cofając z niezadowoleniem. Will nienawidził, gdy ludzie patrzyli na niego w ten sposób. Jakby ich… jakby ich _rozczarował_. Wystarczyło, że był rozczarowaniem dla samego siebie. - P-przepraszam, Jack. To się więcej nie - nie powtórzy. Cóż, przynajmniej nie... nie dzisiaj.

\- W porządku. - Jack skinął krótko głową, posyłając mu lekki uśmiech. - Jestem pewien, że sobie z tym poradzisz. Od tego masz sesje z doktorem Lecterem, by składał cię z powrotem do kupy, tak?

Will uniósł mechanicznie kąciki ust do góry. Nie sądził, by poskładanie go do kupy było w ogóle możliwe, ale jeśli to uspokajało wyrzuty sumienia Jacka, to nie było powodu, by nie pozwolić mu w to wierzyć.

\- Okay, ludzie! Odsunąć się! - Jack machnął ze zniecierpliwieniem ręką, odpędzając innych policjantów, by stworzyć Willowi przestrzeń do pracy.

Graham z wahaniem podszedł do leżących kilka metrów dalej zwłok. Dziewczyna była ubrana w biel i miała wyjęte gałki oczne. Zamiast nich w oczodołach widniały dwie złote monety.  
Will zamknął oczy.  
\- To jest moja wizja.

 

_Podnosi welon, chcąc pocałować pannę młodą, jego piękną oblubienicę, ale… ale to nie jest ona. Czegoś brakuje. To nie jest ona!_

_Will obnaża zęby w grymasie frustracji i furii, gdy zrywa welon z głowy przerażonej dziewczyny i owija wokół jej gardła, zaciskając mocno, odcinając dopływ powietrza. Blondynka upada na ziemię, co pozwala mu nad nią klęknąć. Poluzowuje nieco śnieżnobiały materiał, umożliwia jej cichy płacz i błaganie o litość, o darowanie życia._

_Och. Ona nic nie rozumie. Jej życie należy do niego. Zawsze będzie należało do niego. Ona nie jest jego "jedyną", ale on jest jej "jedynym"._

_To jest jego wizja._

_\- Shh, ukochana, shh… - Will przesuwa palcem po wilgotnym od łez policzku dziewczyny, a następnie przyciska kciuki do jej oczu. - Nie płacz. Przy mnie nie będziesz mogła płakać. Zadbam o to. - Krew pomieszana z przezroczystą galaretką wypływa mu spod palców. Wyciera jedną rękę o spodnie i sięga do tylnej kieszeni po monety._

 

\- On szuka swojej panny młodej - szepnął Will, otwierając powoli oczy i odwracając się, by znaleźć wzrokiem Jacka.

\- Na ciałach nie znaleziono śladów nasienia ani śliny, Will.

\- Bo żadna z nich nie była - nie była _jego_ panną młodą! - Graham podniósł nerwowo głos, zaczynając chodzić, nie mogąc ustać w miejscu. - Nie dotrwały do nocy poślubnej! Nie były jej _godne_. Będzie zabijał, póki nie znajdzie tej właściwej. Prawdopodobnie jego prawdziwa żona go opuściła albo… albo umarła. Teraz jej szuka. Ofiara się nie broniła, znała go. - Wskazał niespokojnie na nienaturalnie białe ciało. - Nie ma śladów walki, żadnych siniaków oprócz tych od d-dławienia jej welonem. Szukajcie wśród jej znajomych mężczyzny, który niedawno o-owdowiał lub…

\- A monety? - przerwał mu Jack, obserwując miotającego się Willa. Ciemne loki przykleiły się do spoconego czoła.

\- To… to symbol posiadania, własności. Ona… ona nigdy nie będzie już miała nikogo poza nim. To na swój sposób… - Will zdążył przygryźć język, zanim powiedział "piękne", ale zdegustowane wyrazy twarzy otaczających go policjantów były wystarczającym dowodem na to, że się domyślili. Graham spuścił wzrok, milknąc i modląc się, by nikt się nie odezwał, by nikt nie nazwał go świrem. Gdzieś z daleka dobiegł go ryk jelenia i zadrżał mimowolnie.

Nie byli w pobliżu lasu.

\- Dobrze się spisałeś, Will - powiedział cicho Jack, podchodząc do niego i kładąc mu ciężką dłoń na ramieniu. Gest, który miał być wspierający, sprawił jedynie, że Will bardziej się w sobie zapadł. - O 17-ej masz wizytę u Hannibala, nie zapomnij o niej. Teraz idź, nakarm psy, odpocznij. Uratowałeś dzisiaj czyjeś życie.

Will nie podniósł głowy, mamrocząc zamiast tego coś niezrozumiałego.

 

_Przyciska wargi do ust dziewczyny, tłumiąc jej krzyk, gdy zadaje precyzyjny cios w krtań.  
Odsuwa się, uśmiechając na widok ich sinego koloru i wycierając je chusteczką. Nie były wystarczająco pełne._

 

*-*

 

Will uklęknął, drżąc i zanurzył twarz w sierści Winstona, psa, którego niedawno przygarnął, najnowszy nabytek w jego niewielkiej rodzinie. Znalazł go na poboczu drogi, wystraszonego i nieufnego, ale po kilku godzinach oferowania kawałków mięsa, zwierzę wreszcie odważyło się do niego podejść i polizało mu rękę.

Resztę nocy spędził, kąpiąc go i susząc, a potem przedstawiając pozostałym psom.

Tylko dzięki nim czuł się jeszcze potrzebny jako on sam, nie jedynie dla jego zdolności. Psy kochały bezwarunkowo, wdzięczne za dom i jedzenie. Nie oceniały go.

 

Ocknął się, stojąc na dachu w mokrej od potu koszulce. Winston wyglądał z ciekawością ze strychu przez otwarte okno.

Will przycisnął dłonie do twarzy, czując zbierające się pod powiekami łzy.  
Jak się tutaj znalazł?…  
Równie dobrze mógł skoczyć.

 _Powinien_ skoczyć.

 

*-*

 

\- Jak się dzisiaj czujesz, Will?

Hannibal obserwował krążącego po zamkniętej przestrzeni gabinetu Willa z naukową fascynacją. Musiał przyznać, że to był jeden z nielicznych razy, gdy był przyzwoicie ubrany - w błękitną koszulę, podkreślającą kolor oczu i czarną, rozpiętą kamizelkę - zamiast którejś z flanelowych, kraciastych koszuli lub wełnianych swetrów. Oczywiście, przy nienagannym, trzyczęściowym garniturze samego Hannibala, Will nadal wyglądał, jakby wyciągnął ubranie z szafy z zamkniętymi oczami.

Graham przystanął koło drabiny wiodącej na górne piętro gabinetu, opierając się o nią z grymasem na ustach i Hannibal wykorzystał ten moment, by spojrzeć na trzymany w dłoniach notes. Poprosił swojego pacjenta na wstępie, by narysował mu tarczę zegara z aktualną godziną.

Liczby i dwie wskazówki skupione były w jednej grupie poza okręgiem.

Zaburzenie percepcji, typowe dla zapalenia mózgu.

\- Znowu śniłem o… o zabijaniu - powiedział cicho. - A dzisiaj w - w pracy… gdy myślałem jak - jak _on_ , jak zabójca… czułem się dobrze. Nie chcę się czuć dobrze. Nie chcę - nie chcę stać się taki, jak oni… Boję się, że to mnie przerośnie, że kiedyś - kiedyś wczuję się _za bardzo_ i…

 _Zabijanie pomogłoby ci odzyskać kontrolę nad swoim życiem_ , pomyślał Lecter, odchylając się do tyłu na skórzanym fotelu. _Dałoby ci poczucie władzy. Ale ty to już wiesz, prawda? Dlatego się boisz. Boisz się pokusy._

\- Bóg zabija cały czas - odezwał się, opanowany jak zawsze. - Kilka dni temu pogrzebał swoich wyznawców pod zawalonym dachem jednego z kościołów w Teksasie. Modlili się.

Will spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Czy… czy Bóg czuł się z tym dobrze? - spytał lekko załamującym się głosem.

Hannibal przechylił głowę.

\- Czuł się potężny.

Will roześmiał się cicho, pocierając twarz i przyciskając mocniej plecami do drabinki.

\- Ja nie czuję się potężny. Czuję się… czuję się _winny_. Jakbym dzisiaj to ja zabił tę dziewczynę. I… i do tego znowu straciłem poczucie rzeczywistości. Dwukrotnie. Nie wiem, co się dzieje… Mój umysł - on się sypie, nie dam rady… - urwał raptownie, gdy Lecter niespodziewanie zacisnął dłoń na jego gardle, w ułamku sekundy czyniąc oddychanie bolesnym. Nawet nie zauważył, jak się zbliża. Jakim cudem nie zauważył, jak się zbliża?? - Co… d-do diabła… robisz?! Zwariowałeś?! - wycharczał, chwytając rękoma za nadgarstek psychiatry i usiłując go od siebie odepchnąć. Bez powodzenia. Lecter spoglądał na niego spokojnie kasztanowymi oczami, kompletnie niewzruszony, trzymając zaskoczonego, wystraszonego Willa na odległość ramienia.

\- Pokonaj mnie, Will. Walcz. Nie jestem silniejszy niż twój umysł.

\- To… to chyba n-nie jest… kon-konwencjonalna terapia, p-praw… prawda? - Mówienie stawało się coraz trudniejsze. Hannibal wzmocnił uścisk, teraz całkowicie odcinając dopływ powietrza i przed oczami Willa zaczęły wirować czarne płatki. Coraz więcej i więcej. Szum w uszach przybrał na sile i z bardzo, bardzo daleka dobiegła do niego kolejna zachęta Hannibala do walki. - Nie… _nie potrafię_..!

\- Potrafisz, Will.

Pokój kręcił się coraz szybciej. Nie mógł oddychać.

Nie mógł oddychać, do cholery, jak miał walczyć?!

Szarpnął się gwałtownie, próbując oderwać żelazną dłoń Hannibala, ale słabł coraz bardziej i… W tym samym momencie zrozumiał, że Lecter nie puści z własnej woli. On go zabije.  
 _Zabije_.

Jedyna osoba, która kiedykolwiek się o niego troszczyła.

Poczucie zdrady, które osiadło ciężko w jego brzuchu, dodało mu sił. W jednym z ostatnich impulsów instynktownie kopnął w kolano Lectera sprawiając, że ten zatoczył się do tyłu, tracąc równowagę i rozluźniając uścisk.

Will upadł na podłogę, zginając się w pół w ataku kaszlu i rozmasowując obolałe gardło.

Obca dłoń spoczęła na jego plecach i Will omal się nie przewrócił, próbując od niej jak najszybciej odsunąć. Lecter jedynie spojrzał na niego z powagą w oczach, stanowiącą kontrast dla podejrzliwości i strachu jego pacjenta.

\- Pokonałeś mnie, Will. Gratuluję. Udowodniłeś, że twój umysł również nie będzie miał nad tobą władzy. Jeśli się rozsypie to tylko dlatego, że ty mu na to pozwoliłeś.

\- C-co ty w ogóle m-mówisz?.. - wykrztusił z niedowierzaniem Will, obronnie zakrywając szyję dłońmi. Czy właśnie jego psychiatra przedstawił mu logiczne wyjaśnienie, dlaczego, do cholery, _dopiero co próbował go zamordować_?!

\- Will. - Hannibal teraz uklęknął, znajdując się na poziomie oczu Grahama, który szybko je odwrócił, nie chcąc sprowokować kolejnego ataku, ale jednocześnie na tyle wściekły, że znowu na niego szybko zerknął ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. - To było ćwiczenie. Przyznam, że dosyć… niecodzienne, ale osiągnęło swój cel. Pokazało, że jesteś silny.

Will z wahaniem spojrzał na Hannibala, który wyciągnął rękę i delikatnie odgarnął mu włosy z twarzy.

\- To było dla twojego dobra. Przerwałbym, gdyby zaczęło ci grozić prawdziwe niebezpieczeństwo - powiedział, przesuwając powoli dłoń na policzek. Nie było istotne, czy to była prawda, czy nie. Istotne było, czy Will mu wierzył. - Nie zapominaj, że jestem twoim przyjacielem. Możesz mi ufać, Will.

Will zamknął oczy i przechylił głowę w bok, ukrywając twarz w otwartej dłoni Hannibala, łaknąc bezpiecznego dotyku - jakiegokolwiek kontaktu z drugim człowiekiem, który nie chciał go przez to zdominować. Nie miał tego od tak dawna.

Mógł mu ufać. Oczywiście, że mógł mu ufać. Hannibal chciał jedynie jego dobra. Był nierozsądny, myśląc inaczej.

 

Gdzieś z tyłu jego umysłu poroże jelenia płonęło.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, postanowiłam, że będę po prostu mówiła za każdym razem, kiedy się spodziewać rozdziałów ;). Także następny będzie już jutro (gdzie życie Willa zdecydowanie zostanie przewrócone do góry nogami xD!), a kolejny środa/czwartek  
> Dziękuję za każdy kudos i komentarz <3..

Will poderwał się na łóżku, gwałtownie łapiąc oddech i ściągnął pospiesznie przepoconą koszulkę przez głowę jedynie po to, by zobaczyć ściekającą mu po brzuchu krew. Poroże jelenia przebiło go na wylot z łatwością noża przechodzącego przez masło. Gardło zacisnęło się w tym samym momencie, gdy płuca wypełniła parząca ciecz. Will wyprężył się na łóżku, czując każdy cal twardych rogów, sięgając do nich drżącymi palcami i jednocześnie skowycząc z paraliżującego bólu…

…obudził się, nie mogąc oddychać. Osiem psów wpatrywało się czujnie w ich pana, gdy tymczasem ten powoli, wręcz mechanicznie przekręcił się na bok, otulając kocem i kierując puste, ciemne oczy na przeciwległą ścianę.

Leżał tak przez długie, długie godziny, ignorując sączący się przez zasłony blask wschodzącego słońca.

 

*-*

 

Will otworzył drzwi, wypuszczając rozentuzjazmowane psy na zewnątrz. Buster i Churchill natychmiast puściły się w pogoń jeden za drugim i Graham powiódł za nimi wzrokiem z rozbawieniem, zanim kucnął przy Winstonie, wplatając palce w jego miodowe futro i korzystając z darmowego ciepła, jako że o tak wczesnej godzinie bokserki i stary T-shirt jednak nie okazywały się wystarczające.

\- Zdecydowałeś się dzisiaj przy mnie zostać, co, kolego? - zapytał z uśmiechem, który zaraz zresztą przeszedł w chichot, gdy Winston uznał polizanie go po twarzy za doskonały pomysł. - Doceniam, ale wolałbym nie brać następnego prysznica, w porządku? Zachowaj te czułości dla swojej damy serca, Win - zażartował, tarmosząc psie uszy, gdy Winston przekrzywił z zainteresowaniem łeb. - Wiem, że Lucy ci się podoba - zniżył głos do poufnego szeptu i ignorując fakt, że rozmawia z psem tak, jakby zwierzę miało mu odpowiedzieć. Czy coś. I tak był szalony. - Jeśli chcesz mojej rady, stary, powinieneś dać jej jakąś kość czy coś w tym stylu. Wiesz, prezen--

Graham urwał raptownie, przełykając ślinę i unosząc brwi na widok sinej, całkowicie martwej ręki - bez reszty ciała, gdyby chciał być dokładny - którą położył przed nim Tyrion, pojawiając się dosłownie znikąd, wywieszając z zadowoleniem język i machając ogonem.

\- …Jest szósta rano, jestem w Wolf Trap, Virginii i nazywam się Will Graham.

Nie podziałało, więc z wahaniem uszczypnął się w ramię, krzywiąc, ale ręka nie zniknęła, ani nie zamieniła się w gałąź czy cokolwiek tam zwykle psy za sobą włóczą i postanawiają znienacka podarować właścicielowi.

A mówiąc o tej kwestii, to nie był pewien, czy przypadkiem części psów właściwie nie porwał. W sumie Winston błąkał się po poboczu z wciąż przyczepioną smyczą, prawda? Jakaś dziewczynka mogła teraz rozwieszać miliony plakatów ze łzami w oczach… Okay, _rany, Graham, weź się w garść_ , to nie była pora na tego typu rozważania. Chyba mógł spokojnie dodać łatwe rozpraszanie się do długiej listy swoich problemów.  
Co do problemów…

\- Wow, mózgu, pieprz się - wymamrotał. - Nie ma mowy, bym uwierzył, że na terenie mojej zacisznej posiadłości jest jakaś porzucona ręka. Przepraszam bardzo, ale co mam z nią zrobić? Zgłosić do Biura Rzeczy Zaginionych i Odnalezionych? Hej, nie zgubiła pani ostatnio ręki?

Wyżej wzmiankowana część ciała nadal leżała uparcie na trawie i Will posłał jej wrogie spojrzenie, zupełnie jakby obrażała go samą egzystencją.

\- Serio, mam już tego dość… - mruknął, pocierając dłonią czoło. - Nawet nie zdążyłem jeszcze dostać swojego porannego przydziału kofeiny. Nie mogę zacząć dnia w spokoju chociaż _raz_? Proszę o tak wiele? No dalej, zmień się w tę gałąź… i byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś się pospieszyła, możliwe, że chce mi się do łazienki.

Tyrion i Winston zastrzygli niespokojnie uszami, słuchając jego wywodu i Will uniósł jedną brew. Miał rozumieć, że teraz również te niewdzięczne zwierzaki uważały go za niespełna rozumu?

\- Uhm - powiedział elokwentnie, zdecydowany nie tracić pozytywnego nastawienia. - Tyrion, zechcesz mi pokazać, gdzie to znalazłeś?

Dwie minuty później zdecydowanie pozytywne nastawienie stracił.  
To faktycznie była ręka.  
Gorzej, było nawet ciało.

Ubrana w kremową sukienkę dziewczyna ze złotymi monetami zamiast oczu wisiała jakieś pół metra nad ziemią, nadziana na poroże jelenia.

Will ukrył twarz w dłoniach, oddychając głęboko i próbując za wszelką cenę nie dopuścić do ataku paniki. _Nie mógł_ dostać teraz ataku paniki.

 

_Szykuje unikatowy prezent, podarunek dla swojej wyjątkowej osoby. Dziewczyna płacze cicho, zakneblowana, ale ignoruje ją, zamiast tego z chirurgiczną dokładnością odcinając rękę na wysokości łokcia. Przystawka, zapowiedź, bilet na przedstawienie. Ciało zaaranżowane w sposób mający przypominać sztukę. To jest jego wizja._

_Napiera na wciąż przytomną ofiarę całym ciężarem, nabijając ją na rogi. Dziewczyna miota się jak oszalała, ale to jedynie wywołuje powściągliwy uśmiech na jego twarzy - przeradzający się w coś bardziej szczerego dopiero, gdy zostaje przeszyte serce. Chciałby ją jakoś uhonorować za odwagę, śmierć nie powinna być bezcelowa._ Serce.

 

Nie. Will gwałtownie poderwał głowę, otwierając oczy i przypadając do zwłok, wodząc rozbieganym wzrokiem po trupiobladej klatce piersiowej.

Podłużny ślad po skalpelu. Graham cofnął się niezdarnie, potykając w szoku o własne stopy. 

 

_Wyjmuje ostrożnie jeszcze bijący organ z ciała ofiary, wkładając go do przygotowanego pojemnika z lodem._

 

\- On je zjada… - wykrztusił. - Naśladowca. - Był absolutnie pewien, że to nie był ten sam zabójca. Tamto było… chodziło o coś innego. To… było sztuką, czyjąś artystyczną wizją. I było osobiste.  
Ta dziewczyna zginęła przez niego.

Will osunął się na kolana, wpatrując w ciało rozszerzonymi oczami. 

Równie dobrze sam mógł ją zamordować. Może nawet tak było. Może lunatykował w nocy, może poroże przebijające jego pierś, tak naprawdę przebijało jej. 

 

*-*

 

Hannibal zawinął rękawy drogiej koszuli nie chcąc, by się zabrudziła, i zawiązał z tyłu fartuch, osłaniając spodnie. Nachylił się nad blatem, biorąc do ręki nóż, rozcinając serce, napełniając je farszem i ziołami, uważnie owiązując sznurkiem, by zachowało kształt podczas duszenia się razem z ostrym sosem.

Pracował szybko z uniesionymi lekko kącikami wąskich ust, odgarniając opadające na czoło blond włosy. Wszystko musiało zostać przygotowane na czas.

Will Graham był jego gościem na obiedzie. Nie oficjalnym, ale Hannibal wiedział, że i tak przyjdzie. Jego górna warga zawinęła się, odsłaniając zęby w niebezpiecznym uśmiechu.

 

*-*

 

Will patrzył na krzątających się wokół ofiary policjantów, samemu jednak trzymając się na uboczu. Wystarczyło na niego spojrzeć, by wiedzieć, że wcale nie chciał tu być. Albo, że gdyby to miało miejsce w jakimś pomieszczeniu, stałby jak najbliżej rogu. Nie skulony w nim, ale jednak z zabezpieczonymi plecami, zupełnie jakby spodziewał się ataku, równocześnie usiłując nie przyciągać do siebie zbędnej uwagi. _Nienawidził_ skupionej na nim uwagi. Nie umiał sobie z nią radzić i nie miał najmniejszej ochoty się uczyć.

Jeśli zaś chodziło o fizyczny stan Willa, to jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie był tak bliski zwymiotowania.  
Nie dlatego, że miał słaby żołądek, bo sam fakt, że jakoś przeżył widok porośniętych grzybami ludzi w jednym z dochodzeń, wyraźnie coś o nim mówił.

Po prostu… po prostu do tej pory jeszcze nikt niewinny nie zginął z jego powodu. I to dlaczego?? Bo jakiś cholerny…

\- Will. - Głos Crawforda rozległ się niespodziewanie tuż za nim i Graham drgnął, nieprzygotowany. Pogrążony w myślach nie słyszał, jak agent się zbliżał - właśnie z tego powodu chciałby móc stać w tym idiotycznym kącie. Żeby ludzie nie mogli go zachodzić od tyłu. Aw, te drobne przyjemności w życiu…

\- Złożyłem już zeznania, Jack - odezwał się spokojnie, nie poznając opanowanego brzmienia własnego głosu. Nie mógł jednak powiedzieć, że nie był z tego powodu zadowolony. Chociaż raz nie czuł się jak ktoś na skraju załamania nerwowego, na które wszyscy czekali z zapartym tchem. - Nie mam nic więcej do dodania. Nie wiem, jak złapać tego zabójcę. Z tego, co wyczułem, gdy… - przerwał na chwilę, próbując znaleźć szybko jakieś wygodne określenie, ale, oczywiście, nie było żadnego, a Jack już zaczynał wyglądać na zniecierpliwionego. - …gdy byłem w jego umyśle, jest sadystą. Ale inteligentnym sadystą, wiedzącym, jak działam. Nie zabije więcej w ten sam sposób. To morderstwo było, uch, było prezentem dla mnie, jakby… w nagrodę za rozwiązaną sprawę? Nie wiem. - Jack nabrał oddechu, chcąc coś powiedzieć. Will poczuł, jakby nagle trafił do bardzo małego pomieszczenia, którego ściany dodatkowo zaczęły zbliżać się do siebie. Och, świetnie, teraz miał też klaustrofobię, _co jeszcze?_ \- NIE WIEM! - warknął na cały głos, wybuchając akurat w momencie, gdy większość osób umilkła.

Oblizał nerwowo usta, poruszając się niespokojnie pod ciężarem zaciekawionych spojrzeń. _To jak jeden z tych snów, gdzie okazuje się, że stoję nagi przed całą klasą, tak? Wow, tego mi właśnie brakowało_ , pomyślał uszczypliwie.

Crawford odetchnął ciężko, sprawiając wrażenie osoby, której za mało płacą za zajmowanie się podobnymi przypadkami.

\- Nie chodziło mi o twoje zeznania, Will. Chciałem powiedzieć, że nie jesteś tu dłużej potrzebny i możesz gdzieś jechać, dopóki nie skończymy. Jesteś pewny, że wszystko w porządku? - dodał po chwili ciszy, jakby nagle sobie przypomniał, że powinien być zatroskany zdrowiem psychicznym swojego najlepszego profilera. Will posłał mu szybki, wymuszony uśmiech, czerwieniejąc.

\- Och. Miło z twojej strony. - Spuścił wzrok, wbijając go w brudne buty, za wszelką cenę próbując uniknąć konfliktu. - Dzięki. Tak myślę. To ja… - przełknął ślinę, wskazując za siebie i jednocześnie zaczynając iść do tyłu. - …skorzystam już z oferty. Dzwoń w razie czego.

\- Jasne - zgodził się Jack.

W końcu zawsze dzwonił, gdy potrzebował Grahama. Nie istniały inne powody.

 

*-*

 

\- Wejdź, Will, właśnie nakrywałem do stołu.

Hannibal otworzył szerzej drzwi i Will przecisnął się koło niego z małym, wdzięcznym uśmiechem. Nie wiedział, gdzie miał jechać, więc zdecydował się pójść do doktora Lectera, pomimo początkowego strachu, że ten będzie miał pacjentów i zawróci go z progu, zirytowany.

Jednak w dziwny sposób Hannibal zawsze sprawiał, że Will czuł się… oczekiwany. Witany. A to było uczucie, którego rzadko doświadczał w życiu. Nie, żeby chciał brzmieć jak żaląca się pięciolatka, ale… _Fakty_.

\- Tłum w poczekalni nie będzie protestował? - zażartował słabo Graham i Lecter roześmiał się cicho, kręcąc głową i zamykając za nim drzwi.

\- Następną wizytę mam umówioną dopiero na piętnastą, nie musisz się tym martwić. Co cię sprowadza, jeśli mogę zapytać, oczywiście?

Will odwrócił wzrok, opierając dłonie na biodrach i wzruszając ramionami.

\- Od kiedy wpraszam się do ciebie bez zapowiedzi, podejrzewam, że raczej masz do tego prawo - westchnął. - Dzisiaj koło mojego… mojego domu została znaleziona martwa dziewczyna. A właściwie to Tyrion ją znalazł. - Na widok nierozumiejącego spojrzenia Hannibala, dodał: - Mój pies. Jeden z nich, w sumie. 

\- Czemu w takim razie żaden z twoich psów nie przyłapał zabójcy? - Lecter uniósł brew, znając z góry odpowiedź. Will bał się spędzać noce sam, a zwierzęta dawały mu pewnego rodzaju psychiczny komfort, nawet jeśli nie powstrzymywały koszmarów. Jednak nawet, gdyby były wypuszczone… cóż, znały go. Lubiły. Nie stanowiły żadnego zagrożenia. Co prawda, w ten sposób nieco zawęziłoby to krąg poszukiwanych, więc mimo wszystko zmuszony byłby z przykrością je zabić. Dobrze wytresowane zwierzęta nie zasługiwały na taki los. Oczywiście, patrząc na plusy sytuacji, ich śmierć zdewastowałaby Willa. Niewiele osób dostrzegało, że prawdziwe piękno obrazu kryło się w tym, jak bardzo był _zniszczony_.

Graham machnął ręką w nieokreślonym kierunku, odrobinę czerwieniejąc.

\- Uch, pozwalam im… pozwalam spać w domu.

\- Rozumiem.

Lecter ruszył w stronę jadalni i po chwili wahania Will za nim podążył, dla odmiany nie mogąc przestać mówić:

\- Ten morderca był swojego rodzaju artystą. Zabójstwo było brutalne, fakt, ale jego szczegóły i sam pomysł były starannie wykonane, przemyślane… jak sztuka, jak obraz. Jakby… chciał mi coś przekazać. Jakby wierzył, że jestem tak bystry jak on i będę potrafił to odczytać.

Hannibal uśmiechnął się, odwrócony plecami do agenta, dziwnie zadowolony z pochwały i wykorzystując to, by rozlać wino do kieliszków. Dymiące serce stało już pośrodku stołu, dwa talerze przygotowane. Wątpił jednak, by Graham zwrócił uwagę na dodatkowe nakrycie.

\- A potrafisz, Will?

\- Co? Nie wiem... - Graham ledwie powstrzymał się przed przewróceniem oczami. - Gratulacje z powodu rozwiązania poprzedniej sprawy, tej, którą naśladuję? Jestem twoim cichym wielbicielem? Zamknęli sklep z czekoladkami i zamiast tego postanowiłem podesłać ci trupa?

Lecter spojrzał na niego, zaciskając usta i gestem zapraszając do odsunięcia krzesła.

\- Czyli uważasz, że to było osobiste. Czujesz się w takim razie winny z powodu śmierci tej dziewczyny?

Blady uśmiech natychmiast zniknął z twarzy Willa, jakby nigdy go tam nie było. Praktycznie upadł na krzesło, apatycznie biorąc do ręki sztućce.

\- W nocy śniłem o przebijającym mnie porożu jelenia. I ona… ona _była_ nabita na rogi.

\- Więc dopuszczasz możliwość, że to mogłeś być ty, a jedynie tego nie pamiętasz - stwierdził spokojnie Hannibal, siadając z gracją i sięgając przez stół, by nałożyć sobie porcję przygotowanej potrawy. - Nie sądzę jednak, by faktycznie miało to miejsce. Uwierz mi, zapamiętasz swoje pierwsze morderstwo, Will. Tymczasem musisz nauczyć się walczyć ze swoim strachem. Należy do ciebie, jest wytworem twojego umysłu - kontroluj go więc.

\- Łatwo powiedzieć - prychnął cicho Graham i Lecter uśmiechnął się, odnotowując, że nie dostrzegł subtelnej różnicy pomiędzy " _zapamiętałbyś_ " a " _zapamiętasz_ ". Gdy Will zabije z premedytacją i żądzą krwi po raz pierwszy, będzie to pod jego czujnym okiem. - Co jemy? - dorzucił detektyw, próbując zmienić temat na lżejszy i już będąc w trakcie odkrawania kawałka czegoś, co, jak dla niego, wyglądało jak duszona szynka. Z farszem. No cóż.

\- Duszone serce jagnięcia w sosie z papryki - odparł płynnie Hannibal z lekkim drgnięciem kącików ust. - _Bon appétit_.

Will gwałtownie upuścił sztućce razem z nadzianą na nie porcją.

\- O Boże - wydusił, blednąc. - Chyba na jakiś czas postanowiłem zostać wegetarianinem.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od dzisiaj dla Willa wszystko się zmienia xD  
> W razie, gdyby coś było niejasne, stopniowo flashbacki wyjaśniają całą sytuację.  
> Następny rozdział w czwartek :)

Will po raz pierwszy był w stresogennej sytuacji i się nie trząsł. Prawdopodobnie mógłby uznać to za osiągnięcie, gdyby nie fakt, że został potraktowany kuraryną.

Leżał nieruchomo z zamkniętymi oczami, nie będąc zdolny do poruszenia nawet jednym mięśniem, wsłuchując się w rytmiczne uderzenia kolejnych grud ziemi o wieko trumny.

Może i dobrze, że to się wreszcie zakończy, że ktoś zrobił to, na co on nigdy nie miał odwagi. Za parę godzin skończy się powietrze i Will Graham przestanie istnieć na zawsze.

 

*-*

 

_\- On chce, by się przemienili! Są dla niego niczym… niczym motyle. Nie, nie teraz, teraz to zaledwie gąsienice, poczwarki. Zamyka ich w trumnach, by rozpoczęli proces przemiany, by stali się kimś… kimś innym - nowym, potężniejszym, nie wiem! Dostrzega w nich potencjał, którego sami w sobie nie widzą, możliwości, którym mogą sprostać. Tylko, że… że, uch, myli się. Gdy wraca za kilka godzin, oni są już martwi. Uduszeni. Dlatego wywleka ofiary na środek, rozpruwa nożem, pokazuje światu, jacy są niedoskonali. Nie podołali wyzwaniu, które przed nimi postawił, nie zasługują na pochówek._

 

*-*

 

Will nie był pewien, ile czasu już upłynęło. Jego świadomość powracała i odpływała, gdy stopniowo słabł coraz bardziej. Wspomnienia wszystkich morderców, jakich emocje kiedykolwiek przejął, zlewały się z jego własnymi, stając nie do odróżnienia.

Już nie wiedział, kim był.

Parząca krew wypełniała powoli trumnę, przesiąkając przez przyciasne ubranie, zalewając go. Na policzku czuł ciepły oddech jelenia.

Uśmiechnął się. Środek zwiotczający mięśnie przestawał działać - przynajmniej będzie mógł umrzeć, mając kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. Może nawet i nad śmiercią. Może wbije sobie palce w klatkę piersiową, wydzierając z niej serce, zanurzy zęby w gorącym organie, wciąż bijącym szaleńczo i…

 

*-*

 

_Kolejna trumna zawierała poszarpane ciało, które oblepiały setki ciem. Will przełknął ślinę, klękając przy zwłokach i jednocześnie płosząc owady. Nocne motyle. To była wiadomość. Nie, nie groźba… Nieśmiała karteczka, niczym do pierwszej miłości w szkolnej ławce. "Widziałem cię", mówiła, "Obserwowałem, jak chodziłeś po lesie, zagubiony w czasie i rzeczywistości, wciąż śniąc pod pełnią księżyca. Jesteś moim nocnym motylem. Jesteś następny"._

_Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że mówił to na głos, dopóki nie przerwał mu gniewny, basowy głos Jacka, wytrącając z myśli. Will drgnął gwałtownie, wodząc chaotycznie wzrokiem po otoczeniu, zanim nie trafił nim na Crawforda i natychmiast nie spuścił na ziemię._

_\- Dostaniesz naszych najlepszych ludzi, Will - zapewnił go Jack, zaciskając usta i spoglądając z furią na trupa. - Ten sukinsyn cię nie dorwie, możesz być tego pewien._

_Graham spojrzał na nos Jacka, bezpieczne miejsce, dzięki któremu mógł udawać, że patrzy mu w oczy, nie robiąc tego naprawdę._

_\- Jest mną zainteresowany, Jack - powiedział wolno, ważąc każde słowo. - Jeśli to zignorujemy, nadal będzie zabijał niewinnych ludzi. Użyj… użyj mnie jako przynęty._

_\- Oszalałeś?!_

_\- Nie bardziej niż zazwyczaj - stwierdził z gorzkim uśmiechem, zwijając dłonie w pięści. - Ale to dobry pomysł. Daj mi obstawę, niech się ukryją w lesie koło domu. Dzisiaj jest ostatnia noc pełni. Dzisiaj jest nasza szansa, by go dorwać. Wiem, że tego chcesz._

_Jack przykucnął koło niego, zmuszając do nawiązania prawdziwego kontaktu wzrokowego, nie zwracając uwagi na niespokojne poruszenie się Willa._

_\- A ty tego chcesz? Obiecałem Alanie, że nie pozwolę ci się zanadto zaangażować…_

_\- Na to już chyba za późno, nie sądzisz? - warknął mimowolnie Graham, zirytowany. Spróbował się odwrócić, ale Crawford złapał go za brodę, przytrzymując na miejscu._

_\- Strach czyni cię niegrzecznym, Will._

_Graham zamknął oczy._

 

*-*

 

Dwie godziny później wieko trumny skrzypnęło i uśmiech Willa poszerzył się, teraz przypominając grymas Jokera. Jego oczy błyszczały chorobliwie w ciemnościach, czujne nawet mimo tego, że umysł profilera już dawno przestał odróżniać rzeczywistość od fantazji, półprzytomny z niedostatku tlenu.

\- To jest moja wizja.

Will obnażył zęby w ledwie słyszalnym warkocie.

 

*-*

 

_Nie miał pojęcia, skąd się tu wziął. W jednej chwili leżał w swoim łóżku, pocąc się i drżąc pod cienkim kocem, w drugiej coś wkłuło mu się w ramię, paraliżując, a w trzeciej czyjeś głodne ręce błądziły po jego nieruchomym ciele, przebierając w ubranie bardziej odpowiednie na pogrzeb._

_Gdzie byli ci najlepsi ludzi Jacka, gdy ich potrzebował, hm? O ile pamiętał, chciał być przynętą, nie ofiarą. Może zaraz się pojawią. Może…_

_\- Twoja ludzka forma jest słaba i bezbronna, agencie Graham. Ale potencjał, który jest w niej ukryty… Rozumiesz to, prawda? Inni nie rozumieli, ale ty rozumiesz, rozumiesz mnie, bo jesteś empatą, bo jesteś taki, jak ja, jesteś mordercą w środku, słodki Willy, wiesz o tym._

_…może dostrzegli szansę łatwego pozbycia się go i postanowili ją wykorzystać. Powiedzą Jackowi, że zabójca ich przechytrzył, że nie zdążyli. Wiedział przecież, co o nim mówili za plecami. Wariat. Szaleniec. Tylko czekać, aż czyjeś ciało będzie podłożone przez niego. Powinni go zamknąć u czubków i trzymać, póki tam nie zdechnie. Dziwak na to zasługuje._

_\- Słodki, śliczny Willy, mój piękny nocny motyl ze skrzydłami koloru krwi._

_Węzeł krawata wpijał mu się boleśnie w gardło, przywodząc na myśl zbyt ciasną obrożę. Chciał krzyczeć, gryźć, walczyć, skręcić temu bydlakowi kark, ale nie mógł się nawet ruszyć i nie było nikogo, kto by mu pomógł. Życie zaiste było cudowne, zwłaszcza jego._

_Dwa ostatnie guziki zostały zapięte i porywacz sięgnął po spodnie, przysuwając je bliżej. Podłożył jedną rękę pod biodra Grahama, drugą zsuwając mu błękitne bokserki i umysł Willa został oślepiony jaskrawobiałą paniką. Chyba nie… chyba nie… O Boże, nie, proszę, nie, nienienie, tylko nie to!_

_Mężczyzna roześmiał się, widząc rozszerzone z przerażenia źrenice swojej ofiary i poruszającą się szybko klatkę piersiową. Odrzucił bokserki na bok i uniósł mu nogi do góry, by móc łatwiej założyć spodnie._

_\- Dziś nie mamy czasu na drobne przyjemności, słodki Willy - powiedział szyderczo, wyraźnie smakując strach profilera. - Może kiedy indziej. Może po tym, jak się przemienisz, jak rozłożysz skrzydła. - Sięgnął dłonią wyżej, wciąż z kpiącą obietnicą na ustach, i zamknął Willowi oczy._

 

*-*

 

Will stał kilkanaście metrów przed domem Hannibala Lectera, wstrząsany niekontrolowanymi dreszczami, z dłonią kurczowo przyciśniętą do płytkiej rany w boku. Garnitur zwisał z niego w strzępach, przemoczony krwią.

Znowu stracił poczucie czasu i rzeczywistości.

Ale to nie znaczyło, że nie wiedział… że nie…

 

*-*

 

Hannibal metodycznie ugniatał ludzkie płuca, wyciskając z nich powietrze. Tak, racja, dochodziła druga w nocy i faktycznie było dość późno, ale jutro była niedziela i nie miał umówionych żadnych wizyt. Mógł poświęcić cały dzień na przygotowanie z nich nadzienia do francuskich naleśników podanych z kremem z świeżych truskawek. Na kolację mieli przyjść jego znajomi z opery, więc oczywiste było, że powinien podać im coś wykwintnego na pocieszenie po stracie jednego z flecistów.

On, z drugiej strony, wcale nie uważał tego za stratę. Podczas ostatniego występu mężczyzna psuł grę innym, gubiąc nuty i dźwięki. Był bezużyteczny za życia, wręcz szkodliwy. Teraz już przestał się marnować.

Resztki powietrza zaświszczały, gdy nagniótł nowe miejsce i w tym samym momencie rozległo się nieśmiałe pukanie do drzwi. Hannibal uniósł głowę, lekko zdumiony. Gość o tej porze? Wyprostował się, wycierając dłonie w ręcznik i idąc do wejścia.

Gdy otworzył drzwi, przywitał go udręczony uśmiech zakrwawionego Willa Grahama.

\- Przepraszam, j-ja… nie wiedziałem, gdzie mógłbym… przenocować.

Lecter zrobił krok w tył, pozwalając Willowi wejść do środka.

\- Nigdy nie przepraszaj za przyjście do mnie, mój drogi Willu - powiedział spokojnie. - Jesteś w stanie mi powiedzieć, co się stało?

\- Och - roześmiał się drżąco Graham, pocierając ręką po twarzy i rozmazując na niej smugę krwi. Lecter przesunął po nim wzrokiem, obejmując całą skurczoną w sobie sylwetkę profilera FBI i nietypowe dla niego, porwane eleganckie ubranie. Skrzywił się odrobinę na widok śladów, jakie zostawiły na dywanie brudne stopy Willa. Prawdopodobnie przeszedł boso całą drogę z Wolf Trap tutaj.

Will zauważył zdegustowane spojrzenie Lectera i sam zerknął szybko w dół, czerwieniąc się, gdy zobaczył, co było tego powodem.

\- Och… - powtórzył cicho. - Przepraszam.

Hannibal potrząsnął głową z uśmiechem i położył dłoń w dole pleców Willa, prowadząc go do jednego z foteli. 

\- Zapewniam cię, że to żaden problem - oznajmił. - Usiądź, a ja przyniosę ci coś do picia.  
Graham posłusznie usiadł, kryjąc twarz w rękach.

\- Zabiłem go - wymamrotał. Lecter przystanął w połowie drogi do barku, zaintrygowany. - W samoobronie. Chyba. I nawet nie panikuję. Czy to sprawia, że jestem złym człowiekiem? 

\- Jesteś w szoku, Will. To normalne po takim zdarzeniu. Mogę wiedzieć, kogo zabiłeś?

\- Pamiętasz, jak opowiadałem ci o tej sprawie z ludźmi grzebanymi w trumnach? - Graham wciąż mówił do swoich dłoni. - Więc… wiedziałem, że… że będę następny. Zgłosiłem się na ochotnika na przynętę - zaśmiał się głucho. - Tylko że… nie wszystko przebiegło zgodnie z planem. Byłem w tej trumnie, doktorze - wyszeptał, nagle cichnąc. - I nie potrafiłem myśleć o niczym innym, niż jak bardzo chciałbym rozerwać mu gardło zębami. Myślałem, że umrę i… i to było jak… jakbym stał się każdym zabójcą, którego… którego k-kiedykolwiek ścigałem. Gdy przyszedł po mnie… jeszcze żyłem. Tlen się kończył, ale… ale był i ja…

\- Zaatakowałeś go. Zabiłeś - dokończył za niego Hannibal z pociemniałymi z gniewu oczami, mimo to wciąż utrzymując opanowany głos. Ktoś ośmielił się dotknąć _jego Willa_. Nikt nie miał prawa do Williama Grahama poza nim. Gdy Will się złamie, to na jego warunkach, niczyich innych. Lecter zacisnął szczękę, sięgając po whisky i jedną z kryształowych szklanek. Po części był zaciekawiony niespodziewanym napływem zaborczych uczuć. Z drugiej strony, z ich powodu nie mógł należycie docenić milowego kroku, jakim było to zabójstwo. Will _chciał_ zabić. Will _zabił_. Motyl zaczął rozwijać skrzydła.

\- Tak - potwierdził ledwie słyszalnie Will, zapadając się w sobie jeszcze bardziej. - Tak. Nie miałem w-wyboru. On zamierzał zrobić mi to samo. I… - urwał, przełykając ślinę. - Chciał mnie… z-zgw… - Zamiast słowa z jego zaciśniętego gardła wyrwał się stłumiony szloch.

Brązowe oczy Lectera stały się prawie czarne.

Zaiste szkoda, że dobry Will już zajął się swoim porywaczem.

\- Jacy policjanci cię pilnowali, Will? - zapytał łagodnie, kładąc mu uspokajająco rękę na ramieniu i wręczając szklankę z alkoholem. - Weź, to pomoże ci się opanować.

\- Dzi-dziękuję. - Will chwycił ją ostrożnie obiema rękami jak dziecko, unosząc do ust i biorąc pierwszy łyk. Ogień rozlał się w jego gardle i powitał go z ulgą. - Weltz, Derrick, Harris.

Hannibal przejrzał w myślach spis potraw, które z nich zrobi. Zapłacą za to. Skoro nie potrafili przysłużyć się Willowi w sposób, w jaki powinni, przynajmniej go nakarmią. Pozwolił sobie na lekkie drgnięcie kącików ust ku górze, gdy wyobraził sobie ich przyszłe krzyki.

Upewni się, że nikt nigdy więcej nie tknie Willa. Poza nim, oczywiście. Tylko on go złamie, zniszczy i uformuje na nowo. Nikt inny. Ten piękny umysł należał do Lectera. Nawet Will nie miał do niego prawa.

Moment później jego uwagę przykuł Graham, wstający niepewnie z fotela z pustą szklanką. Lecter uśmiechnął się mrocznie.

Will wykonał chwiejny ruch w kierunku stolika, chcąc ją odstawić, ale w ostatniej chwili szkło rozprysnęło się na podłodze, pozostawiając zaskoczonego, oszołomionego profilera wpatrzonego w jego odłamki.

\- Nie chciałem - wymamrotał, mrugając, by pozbyć się sprzed oczu dziwnej mgły. Pokój wirował coraz szybciej naokół niego. - Zaraz posprzątam. - Potarł dłonią czoło, opadając na kolana i podnosząc niezdarnie pierwszy kawałek stłuczonego kieliszka. Syknął, gdy przeciął mu skórę. Uniósł odrobinę głowę, rzucając zażenowane spojrzenie obserwującemu go z uwagą Hannibalowi. - Czemu… - Nie mógł znaleźć słów, zupełnie jakby mgła przeniosła się również do jego umysłu i czyniła myślenie ciężkim i prawie niewykonalnym. Gdyby nie to, że był u Hannibala, uznałby, że ktoś mu czegoś dosypał do drinka. - Czemu tak na mnie patrzysz?

\- Jak, Will? - zapytał spokojnie Lecter, opierając się o biurko. Graham ściągnął brwi, przygryzając wargę i z powrotem odkładając zakrwawiony odłamek.  


\- Jak wilk.

\- Utożsamiasz się z Czerwonym Kapturkiem? - Kąciki ust psychiatry drgnęły ledwo dostrzegalnie, prawie jakby chciał odsłonić zęby. - Chyba nie sądzisz, że stanowię dla ciebie zagrożenie, mój drogi Willu.

Graham spróbował się roześmiać, ale jego język nie pracował dokładnie tak, jak powinien, wydając się za duży w ustach.

\- Dwa… dwa razy w j-jeden dzień, miałbym… mia-miałbym pecha. Więc nie… N-nie, to byłoby niedorzecz… niedorz… 

Hannibal złapał nieprzytomnego Willa dosłownie ułamek sekundy przed upadkiem twarzą prosto na potłuczone szkło, następnie odwrócił go, chwytając pod ramiona, i zaciągnął na kanapę.

Wyprostował się, odgarniając mu ciemne loki z czoła w zamyśleniu.

Musiał lepiej pilnować swojej własności.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Następny rozdział w sobotę albo niedzielę, I guess. Jak wolicie ;***?

_Niezwykły chłopcze…_

Will dryfował w miękkich, aksamitnych ciemnościach, zagubiony w czasie i przestrzeni.

_…podziwiam twoją odwagę._

Po raz pierwszy od dawna czuł się bezpiecznie. Po raz pierwszy od… od kiedy Jack zmusił go do powrotu do FBI nie miał koszmarów, mimo że czuł języki ognia liżące jego szyję i nadgarstki, zmuszające go do uległości, do otworzenia umysłu na mrok. Dlaczego miał się im nie poddać?

_Sądzę, że najpierw spożyję twoje serce._

Problem tkwił w tym, że _czucie się_ bezpiecznie, a _bycie_ bezpiecznym niekoniecznie oznaczało to samo.

 

*-*

 

Minęły dwa tygodnie od śmierci agenta specjalnego Grahama. Część jego psów została oddana do schroniska, część wzięła pod opiekę Alana Bloom, a jednego - Winstona - zabrał Hannibal. Ciało profilera znaleziono w trumnie pełnej jego DNA w lasach Wolf Trap, pozbawione zębów i spalone. Mimo niemożności rozpoznania na podstawie dokumentacji stomatologicznej, było jasne, że zwłoki należały do Willa Grahama. Dlaczego? Po pierwsze, w jego domu widoczne były ślady porwania, natknięto się również na porzuconą strzykawkę z kuraryną i zaschniętą krwią Grahama. Po drugie, pilnujący go policjanci również zniknęli bez śladu, aczkolwiek w ich przypadku ciał nigdy nie odnaleziono. Po trzecie, było powszechnie wiadome, że agent specjalny stanowił następny cel szukanego mordercy, który po tym zabójstwie jakby rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

Trzy dni później odbył się pogrzeb. Skromna, cicha ceremonia z kilkoma przyjaciółmi: Jackiem Crawfordem i jego żoną, Bellą, Alaną Bloom, Beverly Katz, Jimmy'm Price'm, Brianem Zellerem, a także, oczywiście, Hannibalem Lecterem.

Alanie łzy spływały cicho po policzkach, kiedy Beverly ją objęła, sama zagryzając wargi. Hannibal również miał lekko szkliste oczy, ale nie zaciskał szczęki równie silnie, co Jack, zmagający się z poczuciem winy. Lecter nie miał powodu, by czuć się winny.

Will być może i był martwy dla świata…

…jeśli za taki stan uznać śpiączkę farmakologiczną, w jakiej był utrzymywany od dwóch tygodni w jednym z pokoi swojego psychiatry.

 

*-*

 

_Will stoi po kolana w wodzie, ignorując lodowate, spienione fale uderzające o jego nogi. Jeleń za nim parska niecierpliwie, ale Will również i go ignoruje. Zamiast tego nie odrywa wzroku od przebitej porożem dziewczyny z głową jagnięcia. Unoszące się na powierzchni ciało jest przepasane kremową wstążką, zapakowane niczym prezent._

_Jeleń wysuwa się nieco do przodu, trzymając w pysku zarówno jej brakującą rękę, jak i wciąż dymiące serce. Bon appétit. Will podnosi do oczu własne ręce i bez większego zaskoczenia zauważa na nich czarne łańcuchy. Dotyka palcami szyi - i tak, jest tam obroża._

_Zamiast jelenia teraz stoi przed nim Hannibal, z końcem smyczy oplecionym wokół jednej z dłoni i parującym sercem w drugiej. Uśmiecha się, gdy unosi je do ust i wgryza w ociekający krwią organ, wciąż nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego._

_Ostry, niespodziewany ból przeszywa klatkę piersiową Willa, przez co gwałtownie zatacza się do przodu, wpadając do wody, dusząc i szamocząc, gdy ta zalewa jego oczy, gardło, płuca, jest wszędzie, wszędzie, wszędzie - umiera, właśnie teraz - i w ostatnim przebłysku świadomości Will zastanawia się, dlaczego serce mu nie wali w panice._

_Dopiero wtedy rozumie._

_W tej samej sekundzie, w której otacza go ciemność, wpycha palce między rozwarte żebra w ranie na piersiach, rozpaczliwie szukając, ale natrafiając nimi jedynie na pustkę._

_To nie serce dziewczyny rozdzierał zębami Hannibal, tylko jego własne._

 

*-*

 

Will wygiął się w łuk na łóżku, nie mogąc złapać oddechu, z własnymi dłońmi zaciśniętymi wokół szyi. Zerwany przewód kroplówki uderzył o podłogę w tym samym momencie, w którym błękitnoszare oczy rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu; umysł profilera połączył wszystkie kawałki puzzli ze sobą - jedynie Hannibal wiedział o prześladującym go w snach jeleniu i poprzedniej sprawie, co wyjaśniałoby nabicie parodii panny młodej na jego poroże. Serce ofiary zostało wycięte i podane na stole. _Duszone serce jagnięcia w sosie z papryki. Bon appétit._ Narkotyki w whisky.

_To wszystko było kłamstwem, naiwny Willy. On nigdy o ciebie nie dbał. Nikt nigdy o ciebie nie dbał. Interesujący okaz. Eksperyment. Zabawka. Nakręć go i patrz, jak idzie. Nakręć go i…_

 

*-*

 

Hannibal uniósł lekko głowę, słysząc hałas na górze i wykrzywił wargi z satysfakcją. Will się wreszcie obudził - i tak za późno, patrząc po tym, że Lecter odłączył od niego wenflon razem z dawkującą propofol pompą infuzyjną już całą godzinę temu, a wybudzenie następowało zwykle po maksymalnie kilkunastu minutach.

Spoglądając na nieruchomego, bladego Grahama rozważał nawet przez chwilę możliwość uszkodzenia objętego zapaleniem mózgu, ale zaledwie kilkadziesiąt sekund później jego cenny empata wyprężył się boleśnie, pocąc i miotając na łóżku.

Psychiatra wycofał się wolno z pokoju z cieniem uśmiechu na ustach, zamykając drzwi w akompaniamencie krzyków uwięzionego w koszmarze Willa.

Teraz zaś pochylił się nad stołem, doprawiając do smaku leczniczą zupę z kurczaka silkie, robioną według starego, chińskiego przepisu. Prawdziwa szkoda, że osobom z chorobami autoimmunologicznymi mogła wręcz pogorszyć stan.

 

*-*

 

Will wyplątał się z rurek i pościeli, prawie spadając na podłogę w panicznym pośpiechu, z jakim próbował wydostać się z łóżka.

\- To się nie dzieje naprawdę - wymamrotał, przypadając do okna i uderzając bezsilnie w szybę na widok zamontowanych w nim krat. - To się nie dzieje naprawdę! 

Hannibal nie mógł go zdradzić. Jedna, jedyna osoba zainteresowana na tyle, by chcieć przełamać wznoszone od wielu lat mury obronne i wejść do jego świata… Nie, nienienienienienie.

_Równie dobrze nasze śniadanie mogłoby być zrobione z ludzkiego mięsa i wciąż nie zdawałbym sobie z tego sprawy._

\- Ha - mruknął ponuro, przypominając sobie własne słowa sprzed jakiegoś czasu i oparł czoło o zimne szkło. - Zawsze mnie zastanawiało, czemu różne rodzaje mięsa bez wyjątku smakowały tak samo.

_Jak już zostało wielokrotnie potwierdzone, miło jest mieć starego przyjaciela na kolację._

\- I jeszcze te jego żarciki - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Doprawdy dziwne, że nie sprawił sobie fartuszka z napisem "Kanibal Hannibal". To się nawet _rymuje_ , cholera jasna.

 _Smakowało ci, Will, prawda?_ Z tyłu jego umysłu rozległ się mały, uporczywy syk węża. _Zawsze zjadałeś wszystko z talerza. Do ostatniego kęsa. Gdybyś miał odwagę, prawdopodobnie żebrałbyś o dokładkę jak kundel, który raz spróbował ludzkiej krwi i…_

Graham zadławił się, wymiotując samą śliną i kwasem, póki nie zostało w nim już nic, oprócz mdlącej pustki.

  


Ciekawe, którym z dań było jego serce.

 

*-*

 

Dwie godziny później Will siedział na łóżku, trzymając luźno w dłoniach pręt ze stojaka na kroplówkę i wpatrując się wypranym z emocji wzrokiem w wejście do pokoju. Przelotnie zastanowił się, dlaczego Lecter jeszcze się nie pojawił, by nad nim triumfować, zaciskając dłonie na gardle i stopniowo odcinając dopływ powietrza. 

Nie łudził się ani co do tego, że Hannibal był nieświadomy jego odkrycia, ani że zostanie oszczędzony. Ciekawe, co z niego przyrządzi. Stek? Nie, chyba był na to zbyt szczupły. Sałatkę z kurczęcia?

Drzwi uchyliły się z ledwie słyszalnym szelestem i Will równie cicho wstał, przechodząc za nie tak, by nie być widzianym.

\- Nie robiłbym tego na twoim miejscu, Will - ostrzegł spokojnie Lecter, wchodząc do środka z tacą i odkładając ją na stolik w rogu ściany. Nawet nie zadał sobie trudu, by się odwrócić.

Will zaczął drżeć, zaciskając szczękę, a także palce na pręcie na tyle mocno, że pobielały mu kłykcie.

\- Jest pan mordercą, doktorze? - zapytał z przekąsem, usiłując zapanować nad łamiącym się głosem.

\- Jestem? - Hannibal obrócił się, przechylając z zachęcającym uśmiechem głowę. - Wiemy, że ty nim jesteś, mój drogi Willu.

Graham parsknął.

\- Możemy pójść na policję, trzymając się za ręce i przyznać jednocześnie, co pan na to? - zakpił.

\- Myślę… - powiedział powoli Hannibal, ważąc każde słowo. - …że byłoby niezmiernie trudno spisać zeznania kogoś martwego.

\- W tym momencie jestem jedyną osobą z bronią, doktorze. - Will wzruszył ramionami, starając się nie okazać strachu. Kropla potu spłynęła mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa i zmarszczył brwi. - Chyba, że chce pan mnie obezwładnić jakąś magiczną mocą umysłu, w takim razie czekam.

\- Dlaczego nie możemy zachować się jak dorośli, William? Czemu nie usiądziesz, nie zjesz i dopiero wtedy nie porozmawiamy?

\- Chcę rozmawiać _teraz_. Może przynajmniej w tej sprawie dostanę możliwość wyboru, jako że najwyraźniej jestem tu więźniem - syknął ironicznie, wskazując ruchem głowy na kraty w oknie. - Dlaczego… - urwał, zamykając na chwilę oczy, nie mogąc znieść uprzejmie zainteresowanego spojrzenia Hannibala. _Wciąż jesteś dla niego okazem badawczym_. - Dlaczego ja?

Psychiatra zrobił krok do przodu w tym samym momencie, w którym Graham gwałtownie się cofnął, potykając.

\- Ty mi powiedz, dlaczego.

\- Był pan… ciekaw, co zrobię. Jak się zachowa ktoś taki, jak ja. Ktoś, kto myśli jak ja. Nakręcił mnie pan i patrzył, co zrobię.

\- Oraz?

\- _Widzę_ cię - rzucił drżąco Will. - Chcesz mnie, bo cię _widzę_ , bo potrafię zrozumieć i przyjąć twój punkt widzenia. Jesteś równie samotny, co ja, ale z wyboru. Ludzie nie są ciebie godni, nie… pozwalasz im się zbliżyć… tak naprawdę… ale… ale ja… _zwróciłem twoją uwagę_ \- dokończył szeptem, mimo bijącego szaleńczo serca. - Myślisz, że mógłbym stać się _tobą_.

\- Czułbyś się dobrze zabijając mnie teraz, Will? - zapytał spokojnie Lecter, nie spuszczając z niego uważnych, miedzianych oczu.

Nie wahał się.

\- Tak. 

 

*-*

 

"Tak."

Hannibal przechylił nieco głowę, przyglądając mu się. Will miał piękne oczy, to nie ulegało wątpliwości.

Duże, kolorem przypominające niebo w pochmurny dzień, pełne wyrazu i kłębiących się emocji.

Prawdziwe okna duszy. Jednak jeszcze bardziej interesująca była ich zdolność zamiany zwykłej szyby na zwierciadło dusz innych ludzi - srebrne wahadło w jego wyjątkowym umyśle stawało i Will Graham przeistaczał się w dowolnie wybraną osobę. Mógł to być zabójca, mógł być przypadkowy przechodzień na ulicy, doświadczający niezwykle silnego smutku czy gniewu.

Przekleństwo czystej empatii, nienaturalnie dużej ilości neuronów lustrzanych. Dlatego Will najczęściej chował się za okularami, tworząc swego rodzaju barierę ochronną - nie zaś z powodu wyimaginowanej wady wzroku. Dlatego unikał patrzenia w oczy, zamiast tego spuszczając własne i odpowiadając częściej do klatki piersiowej czy szyi rozmówcy, niż do jego twarzy. A najczęściej do ściany za nim.

Oczy Willa były pierwszą rzeczą, która przykuła uwagę Hannibala.  
Zawsze zastanawiało go, jakby to byłoby doznanie - czuć je przesuwające się w dół przełyku.

 

*-*

 

\- Bardzo dobrze, Will. - Zrobił następny krok do przodu, póki drżący w zaciśniętych dłoniach detektywa pręt nie dotknął ostrzejszym końcem środka jego klatki piersiowej. - Jesteśmy podobni bardziej, niż się do tego przyznajesz. Powiedz, Will, widzisz sztukę w morderstwach? Finezję? Artyzm? Podoba ci się ich smak? Podobało ci się zabicie twojego porywacza? Odtwarzanie zbrodni za pomocą wyobraźni? Podobałoby się ci zabicie _mnie_.

\- W obronie własnej - wycedził Graham, potrząsając głową w zaprzeczeniu. Wiedział, kim był. _Wiedział_. I nie był mordercą. _Co nie znaczy, że nie jesteś materiałem na jednego_ , dodał cichy głos z urągliwym śmiechem, ale postanowił go zignorować. Miał w tym wprawę. - A co do reszty… Czy to nie jest przypadkiem przykład projekcji twoich własnych cech na mnie, _doktorze_?

\- Znamy się już ponad rok. _Hannibal_ , proszę - powiedział miękko Lecter, zupełnie jakby przemawiał do wystraszonego, osaczonego zwierzęcia. Nawet uniósł lekko ręce do góry, pokazując, że nie ma złych zamiarów. _A czym innym dla niego jestem?_ , pomyślał gorzko Will. _Zachowuje się tak samo, jak ja, gdy spotykam bezdomnego psa na poboczu._

\- Dziękuję, ale nie skorzystam - syknął ironicznie. - Ojciec zabronił mi się spoufalać z kanibalami i seryjnymi zabójcami.

Ostatnie słowa praktycznie musiał przepchnąć na siłę przez zaciśnięte gardło.

\- Will. Nie bądź dziecinny.

\- W porządku. Mówię po imieniu jedynie do moich przyjaciół.

\- W takim razie jestem zaskoczony, że w ogóle udało ci się z kimś przejść na "ty". - Przez oczy Willa przemknął cień bólu, ale zniknął równie szybko, jak się pojawił. Hannibal jedynie skinął głową w jego stronę. - Biorąc pod uwagę twoją niechęć do kontaktów towarzyskich, oczywiście.

\- Och. Oczywiście. - Will odwrócił wzrok. - Czy… czy my… Dlaczego tyle czasu…

\- Tak?

\- Dlaczego tyle czasu się mną bawiłeś?! - wybuchnął. - Biedny, niezrozumiany Will Graham! Wszyscy go wykorzystują! Czemu się więc nie przyłączyć? Hej, to wygląda jak świetna zabawa! Ale nie, zróbmy to sprytnie. Dajmy mu poczucie, że jesteśmy jedyną stabilną i bezpieczną rzeczą w jego małym, kruchym świecie. Pozwólmy, by nam zaufał, by nabrał wrażenia, że będziemy tą jedną, jedyną osobą, która go nie porzuci złamanego jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej. I racja! Bo my go zniszczymy _ostatecznie!_

Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że gdzieś w trakcie pełnych gniewu i żalu krzyków po policzkach zaczęły mu spływać parzące łzy, dopóki nie poczuł na twarzy delikatnych palców Hannibala, ścierających je. Pręt spoczywał bezpiecznie w drugiej ręce psychiatry. Tego, jak został mu zabrany, też nie pamiętał.

\- Masz gorączkę, Will - odezwał się łagodnie Lecter, odgarniając spocone loki, by móc dotknąć rozpalonego czoła. - Jestem zmuszony nalegać, byś się z powrotem położył.

\- Nie zostawiaj mnie… - szepnął, od razu żałując tych słów, jak tylko opuściły jego usta. Zaczerwienił się, spuszczając głowę i opierając ją o pierś Hannibala, by nie musieć na niego patrzeć. By _on_ nie musiał patrzeć na tę żałosną, nieszczęśliwą rzecz, pozbawioną jakiejkolwiek godności i wstydu, wciąż domagającą się uwagi, wciąż…

\- To teraz najmniejsze z twoich zmartwień. - W głosie Lectera było słychać zadowolony uśmiech i Will zacisnął mocno powieki, chcąc powstrzymać ciągle napływające łzy. Myślenie przychodziło mu z trudnością, zupełnie jakby szedł po rozżarzonym piasku w upalny dzień. Brakowało mu powietrza i zaczął się trząść.

\- Zabijesz mnie, prawda? - powiedział cicho. Znał jego sekret. Mało prawdopodobne, by Hannibal pozwolił mu żyć. - Mam tylko jedną prośbę - czy mógłbyś - proszę - moje psy… Mógłbyś im znaleźć dobre domy? _Proszę_.

\- Część z nich przygarnęła Alana - poinformował go spokojnie Hannibal, przesuwając dłonią po ciemnych włosach w uspokajającym rytmie, niczym jak małemu dziecku. - Trzy są tymczasowo w schronisku, ale masz moje słowo, że się nimi zajmę.

Will zmarszczył brwi, zaskoczony.

\- Zdążyłeś już wszystko przygotować?

Poczuł wzruszenie ramionami.

\- Znaleziono twoje spalone ciało w trumnie w lesie. Odbył się pogrzeb. Sam przyznasz, że okazji takiej, jak ta nie można było nie wykorzystać.

\- Pewnie tak - mruknął Will w materiał drogiego garnituru, którego wciąż nie chciał puścić, wiedząc, że wtedy rozwieje się to złudne poczucie bezpieczeństwa i komfortu. Nie był jeszcze na to gotowy. - Jak dawno temu?

\- Dwa tygodnie. - Pomimo gorączki Willa przeszedł zimny dreszcz. Dwa tygodnie. Spędził _dwa tygodnie_ w śpiączce farmakologicznej. - Jest w takim razie coś innego, o co chciałbyś poprosić?

Zacisnął zęby.

\- Coś mi podpowiada, że raczej byś nie przystał na pójście na policję i przyznanie się, prawda? Ani na wypuszczenie mnie?

\- Co do pierwszego, faktycznie nie. Jeśli chodzi o drugie… Pomyśl sam, Will. Jack znajdzie sobie wkrótce nowego profilera, oczywiście mniej skutecznego, ale za to również mniej kłopotliwego. Zaś Alanie będzie lepiej bez ciebie. Tak, była twoją przyjaciółką i odczuwa teraz głęboki żal, ale prawdą również jest to, że ta śmierć uwolniła ją od ciężaru, jakim byłeś. Niestabilny adorator. Ile razy musiała odtrącić twoje romantyczne zapędy, wynikające z chęci znalezienia czegoś stałego, byś w końcu przestał? A inni… innym ulżyło, wiesz o tym. Bali się ciebie. Brzydzili.

Will bezwładnie osunął się na podłogę, wstrząsany gorzkim śmiechem mimo łez, wiedząc, że to prawda, i Hannibal uklęknął z gracją obok, wciąż go obejmując.

\- M-moje psy…?

\- Przyzwyczają się do nowych właścicieli.

\- Och.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, zanim Will w końcu zebrał się w sobie, odsuwając i uśmiechając martwo. Lecter spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem, gdy ten wskazał na pręt sztucznie nonszalanckim ruchem ręki i zamknął oczy, wciąż jednak z tym dziwnym, pustym uśmiechem na wargach.

\- Po prostu… zrób to szybko.

 

Will Graham miał piękne wnętrze.

I chociaż Hannibal nie mógł się doczekać, by zrobić mu podłużne cięcie skalpelem na brzuchu, wsuwając w niego palce, dotykając żywych, pulsujących organów, to jednak był bardziej zainteresowany umysłem Willa. Wydobyciem na wierzch mrocznych, krwawych potrzeb, tak podobnych do jego własnych.

Dlatego właśnie wstał bezszelestnie, rzucając nieodgadnione spojrzenie klęczącemu i czekającemu na śmiertelny cios profilerowi, a potem podszedł do drzwi i je uchylił, wpuszczając do środka niespokojne zwierzę, które natychmiast rozszczekało się entuzjastycznie na widok swojego pana.

Will szarpnął się gwałtownie, otwierając szeroko zaszokowane oczy. Winston wykorzystał okazję, by go dopaść i polizać po twarzy mokrym językiem.

\- H-Hannibal? - spytał prawie niedosłyszalnie, unosząc na niego niedowierzający wzrok i wciąż nie robiąc żadnego ruchu, by przywitać psa. Lecter uśmiechnął się i niedowierzanie błyskawicznie przeszło w lęk. - Chyba nie… nie chcesz zrobić mu… k-krzywdy? Nie chcesz mnie zmusić, ż-żebym na to pa-patrzył? Boże, _nie, proszę_. Nie _to_. - Trzeba przyznać, że niewiele rzeczy potrafiło zaskoczyć Hannibala, ale taki obrót spraw był jedną z nich. Will przyciągnął do siebie psa, obejmując go ciasno i nadal nie przestając się błagalnie wpatrywać w swojego psychiatrę. - To byłoby o-okrutne, nawet jak na ciebie.

_Wcale nie_.

\- Oczekuję cię na dole za pół godziny - powiedział Hannibal spokojnie. - O ile nadal cenisz towarzystwo Winstona, oczywiście.

Will skinął niemo głową.

 

*-*

 

Gdy Will równe trzydzieści minut później zszedł po schodach, obejmując się ramieniem i drżąc z zimna przez przybierającą na sile gorączkę, nikogo nie było.

_Och, nienienie, spóźnił się. Hannibal zabije Winstona przez jego błąd._

\- Doktorze Lecter? - zawołał cicho, próbując nie pozwolić zalać się nadciągającej fali paniki. - H-Hannibal?

Winston zaskamlał tuż przy jego bosych nogach i Graham posłał mu naprężony uśmiech.  
\- Nie dostanie cię, piesku. Przysięgam. Ukarze mnie, nie ciebie.

_Tak jakbyś miał na to jakiś wpływ. Otwarcie mu się sprzeciwiłeś, ignorując proste polecenie. Otworzy Winstona na twoich oczach, wyleje jelita na podłogę, zmusi cię, byś je zjadł…_

\- Proszę… - wyszeptał rozpaczliwie, ruszając do kolejnych pokoi. W żadnym go nie było. W panice zajrzał nawet do biura i kuchni, ale tam też powitała go jedynie pustka. _Cholera_. 

Gdzieś z tyłu usłyszał ryk jelenia, brzmiący podejrzanie podobnie do szyderczego śmiechu i skulił się przy ścianie, zatykając uszy. Golden retriever zaszczekał z niepokojem i Will jęknął, przyciskając dłonie mocniej do głowy. Hałas ją rozsadzał. Nie mógł się skupić, jak miał znaleźć Lectera, skoro nie mógł się skupić?! Nienienie, skrzywdzi przez niego Winstona, nie może zranić Winstona, nie, cholera, nie, czuje dotykające go poroże, przesuwające się w górę i w dół po klatce piersiowej, zaraz zostanie przebity, nadciąga przypływ, topi się, woda zalała mu już nogi…

\- Nie! - Will rzucił się przed siebie na oślep, dopadając do drzwi wyjściowych, otwierając je i wybiegając na zewnątrz. Rażące słońce na ułamek sekundy zbiło go z tropu, tak samo, jak to, czemu drzwi nie były zamknięte na klucz, ale wszystkie myśli zaraz roztopiły się na rozpalonym asfalcie, jakim stał się jego umysł. Została tylko jedna. Gdzieś za nim biegł pies.

_Znaleźć pomoc. Znaleźć pomoc. Znaleźć pomoc…_

Pierwsze dwa domy w sąsiedztwie okazały się ślepą uliczką. Nikt do niego nie wyszedł, nie odpowiedział na histeryczne pukanie. Gdyby był bardziej przytomny, pewnie nawet nie byłby tym zbytnio zaskoczony, zważywszy na widok, jaki przedstawiał: spocony mężczyzna w bokserkach i koszuli, z dzikimi, nawiedzonymi oczami, miotający się jak oszalałe zwierzę i potencjalnie niebezpieczny.

W trzecim domu dobiegły go sprzeczające się głosy, ale w końcu i one ucichły. Drzwi pozostały zamknięte.

Łzy zaczęły mu się zbierać pod powiekami. Był tak blisko wolności - musiał tylko zdążyć przed powrotem Hannibala… Nie mógł iść na piechotę z Baltimore do Wolf Trap, nie dałby rady. Ktoś… ktokolwiek…

_Niech mi ktoś pomoże, błagam._

Odwrócił się, oddychając urywanie i właśnie wtedy zobaczył po drugiej stronie ulicy sklep. Otwarty.

 

Zatoczył się w tamtą stronę, potykając zarówno o siebie, jak i o Winstona, próbując zmazać z twarzy maniacki wyraz radości, by przynajmniej z zachowania wydać się normalnym.

Wśliznął się nieśmiało do środka, od razu spostrzegając za ladą dwudziestokilkuletnią blondynkę, która na jego widok przestała piłować paznokcie i otworzyła szerzej oczy.

Och. Faktycznie nigdy nie był mistrzem pierwszego wrażenia.

Ani drugiego, jeśli już o tym mowa.

Dopadł do lady, spoglądając na nią z czystą desperacją.

\- Musisz mi pomóc. Zosta-zostałem porwany. Proszę, po-pomóż mi.

Zmierzyła go wzrokiem, wyprostowała się i sięgnęła po telefon. Will prawie osunął się na ziemię z napływu ulgi i wdzięczności.

\- Dziękuję - wyszeptał cicho. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się.

\- Gdyby to przydarzyło się mi i zdołałabym się wydostać, też chciałabym, żeby ktoś mi pomógł, nie? - odparła, wzruszając ramionami. Widać było, że nie czuje się komfortowo w jego towarzystwie, ale jednocześnie miała w sobie wystarczająco dużo współczucia, by to zrównoważyć. - Zadzwonię na policję, dobrze?

\- Nie! - Will szarpnął głowę do góry, wbijając w nią przerażone spojrzenie. - On się dowie. Zadzwoń prosto do Jacka Crawforda. Podam ci numer.

\- Jacka Crawforda… - Dziewczyna powtórzyła powoli, podczas gdy przez jej twarz przemknęło coś na kształt rozpoznania. Jakby sobie coś właśnie uświadomiła. Cofnęła się o krok i Will zmarszczył brwi, zdezorientowany. - Jak się nazywasz?

\- Will Graham, ale… - urwał, pocierając dłonią oczy i śmiejąc się gorzko. - …ale chyba nie żyję, więc…

Nawet nie zauważył, że ona już zadzwoniła. Gdy uniósł wzrok, było już za późno.

\- Przecież nie znasz numeru, jak…

\- Doktorze Lecter. Tak, pański pacjent jest tutaj. Uciekł pod pańską nieobecność, tak, jak pan ostrzegał, czy mam…

_Przyjdzie po ciebie. Przyjdzie po ciebie i Winstona. Zostaniesz ukarany, niegrzeczny Willy._

Na ramieniu poczuł gorący oddech jelenia.

Zanim zdążyła dokończyć, Will obnażył zęby i dopadł do przerażonej dziewczyny, z całej siły uderzając jej głową o ladę. Słuchawka upadła z głuchym stukiem o podłogę, tak jak ciało moment później. Kropla krwi spłynęła z blatu, rozpryskując się na ziemi i Will raptownie oprzytomniał, gwałtownie cofając w panice do tyłu, nie mogąc oderwać spojrzenia od nieruchomego kształtu.

\- Nie… Ja… _nie_ … O Boże.

Jeden z rogów jelenia przebił mu zaciskające się konwulsyjnie gardło i nagle cały świat spowiła ciemność.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Następny rozdział środa/czwartek.

_Jeleń stoi na samym środku polany, obmyty światłem księżyca, uderzając przednim kopytem o ziemię niecierpliwie. Przed nim leżą zwłoki dziewczyny z jasnymi włosami i Will marszczy brwi, spoglądając na nie przez chwilę, a potem znów podnosząc wzrok na majestatyczne, piękne zwierzę._

_Krew na jego rozłożystych rogach lśni na czarno._

_Jeleń rusza w stronę profilera, pochylając głowę, ale zamiast zaatakować, parska delikatnie, trącając go miękkimi, również zakrwawionymi chrapami._

_Will uśmiecha się i wplątuje palce w futro bestii w pieszczocie._

 

*-*

 

Hannibal wszedł równym krokiem do pozbawionej okien piwnicy, trzymając w ramionach bezwładne ciało swojego więźnia, i skierował się do metalowego stołu na środku pomieszczenia, ostrożnie go na nim układając.

Wyprostował się, przez chwilę patrząc w milczeniu na nieprzytomny kształt. Wiedział, że właśnie tego powinien oczekiwać, gdy wyszedł, zostawiając za sobą zarówno otwarte drzwi, jak i Willa z gorączką i pod presją wykonania polecenia.

Wiedział, ale mimo to był rozczarowany. _Jego mały projekt_. Wyciągnął rękę, czule przeczesując palcami ciemne kosmyki, pocierając kciukiem kości policzkowe i szorstki zarost, obserwując niespokojne, gwałtowne ruchy gałek ocznych pod powiekami - _jego mały projekt nie zdał testu…_

Pochylił się, przykładając usta do ucha nieposłusznego pacjenta i owiewając je ciepłym oddechem.

\- Ucieczka była _niegrzeczna_ , Will - szepnął delikatnie. - Każdy czyn zaś pociąga za sobą konsekwencje. Co więc z tym zrobimy, hm?

_De rognons à l'ananas._  
Doskonały wybór.

Odsunął się, sięgając po rękawiczki ze stolika z narzędziami obok. Założył je, uśmiechając się lekko i rozpiął koszulę Willa, rozsuwając ją na boki, by odsłonić płaski, drżący brzuch.

Starannie ogolił go maszynką jednorazową. Środki uspokajające, których użył w sklepie, powinny działać jeszcze przez kilka godzin. Był pewien, że się nie obudzi.

…co _nie znaczyło_ , że - wprowadzony w stan podobny do śpiączki - _nie czuł_ bólu. A przynajmniej jego echa.

\- Wybacz, Will, ale to _twoja_ decyzja mnie do tego zmusiła - oznajmił, jednocześnie robiąc podłużne cięcie skalpelem pomiędzy łukiem żebrowym a grzebieniem talerza kości biodrowej, następnie zaś otwierając powięź Gerota i odpreparowując moczowód. Graham jęknął cicho, odrzucając głowę na bok i Lecter zerknął na niego ze średnim zainteresowaniem, upewniając się, że wciąż nie odzyskał przytomności. Spływająca swobodnie ze stołu krew tworzyła na podłodze coraz większą kałużę, zbliżając się już do czubków butów byłego chirurga. Do Hannibala znowu dobiegł miękki, bolesny dźwięk i odwrócił się, kładąc dłoń na spierzchniętych ustach nienaturalnie bladego Willa.

\- Shh, wiesz, że nigdy bym cię nie skrzywdził… - zawiesił głos jedynie po to, by uśmiechnąć się okrutnie. - Nie bardziej, niż na to zasłużyłeś, oczywiście.

Od pierwszego spotkania w biurze Jacka Crawforda zastanawiał się, jak smakowałoby to niespotykane, zadziwiające stworzenie, jakim był Will Graham. Czy słodycz soczystego mięsa mieszałaby się z odrobiną cierpkiej goryczy? Przez jego umysł błyskawicznie przemknął obraz Willa rozciągniętego na stole w jadalni - szamoczącego się w więzach, zakneblowanego i z elegancką, skórzaną obrożą wokół gardła - zostawionego wyłącznie na łasce Lectera.

Problem w tym, że Hannibal nie uważał się za szczególnie łaskawą osobę.

Rozciągnął ponownie wargi w chłodnym uśmiechu, skupiając z powrotem na pracy i założył klemy na tętnicę oraz żyłę nerkową, sprawnie je przecinając. _Na resztę jeszcze nadejdzie czas. Will musi sam przyjść do ręki, która go karmi._ Sięgnął po nerkę, wyjmując ją ostrożnie i podnosząc do uważnych, rdzawobrązowych oczu.

W zakrwawionej dłoni trzymał część Willa. Należała do niego tak samo, jak reszta jego małego empaty.

Przebiegł w myślach listę win pasujących do cynaderek. Czekała ich dzisiaj wyjątkowa kolacja.

 

*-*  
 _~trzy godziny później~_

 

Will wspinał się powoli po schodach, opierając o ścianę jedną ręką, a drugą kurczowo przyciskając do pulsującego bólem boku. Otoczenie nadal się rozmazywało, wirując mu przed oczami, ale nie zamierzał siedzieć na dole wśród własnej krwi niczym cholerne jagnię przeznaczone na rzeź. Domyślił się, co zrobił mu Hannibal, ale, szczerze mówiąc, był po prostu wdzięczny, że gniew Lectera skupił się na nim, a nie na Winstonie. Poza tym… poza tym… to była słuszna kara. Nie, nie za ucieczkę, bo w tym przypadku Will żałował jedynie, że się nie udała, ale…

_Morderca._

W tym samym momencie pośliznął się na stopniu i upadł z gardłowym jękiem, bezskutecznie próbując osłonić ranę. Zagryzł wargi, spoglądając na coraz szybciej powiększającą się plamę krwi na nowej, szarej koszulce.

Zerwał szwy.

_Głowa dziewczyny uderzyła o ladę z mdlącym dźwiękiem pękającej czaszki._

Na to też zasłużył.

Zacisnął z całej siły powieki, kuląc się na schodach i próbując odpędzić niechciane, parzące łzy. Nie chciał jej zabijać. Nie myślał trzeźwo, nie myślał… nie myślał w ogóle, działał pod wpływem impulsu, instynktu, nie był winien, nie mógł być!

_Usprawiedliwiasz się instynktownym działaniem, Willy? A wziąłeś pod uwagę, że to instynkt mordercy? Wziąłeś?!_

\- Jest… nie wiem, która… Jestem w Baltimore, Maryland i nazywam się Will Graham - wykrztusił, przyciskając dłonie do uszu i usiłując zagłuszyć drwiący śmiech z tyłu umysłu. Krew przesączyła się już przez ubranie i teraz skapywała na drewno. Przed oczami tańczyły mu czarne płatki.

_Kręci się zabijanie, ty mały świrze?!_

\- JESTEM W BALTIMORE --

\- Will.

Graham obrócił się gwałtownie na dźwięk głosu Lectera. Hannibal stał u szczytu schodów, wycierając dłonie w ręcznik, z przewiązanym w pasie fartuchem kucharskim, zabezpieczającym drogi, grafitowy garnitur. Tym razem nie miał marynarki, jedynie samą kamizelkę na turkusowej koszuli.

\- Zerwałeś szwy - stwierdził spokojnie fakt.

\- Wiem.

\- Mam nadzieję, że to nie było celowe.

Will jedynie pokręcił przecząco głową i Hannibal skinął, zadowolony.

\- Dobrze. Musimy założyć nowe. - Obrócił się, robiąc dwa wymierzone kroki do przodu i spojrzał przez ramię na wciąż nieruchomego profilera, skulonego przy ścianie ze wzrokiem utkwionym w krwi na własnych rękach. - Jesteś w stanie sam iść?

Ograniczył się do ponownego potrząśnięcia głową.

Hannibal westchnął i zszedł szybko, pochylając się, by złapać go pod ramiona, ale Will szarpnął się, przywierając do ściany.

\- Nie rób sobie kłopotu - wycedził, nie podnosząc pociemniałych oczu. - Już zapomniałeś, że to przez ciebie jestem w tym stanie?

\- Nie przeze mnie, Will. To nie ja nie wykonałem prostego polecenia…

\- Nie było cię! - wybuchnął Will, gwałtownie podrywając głowę i wbijając w Hannibala rozgorączkowany wzrok. - Zrobiłem, jak kazałeś, ale cię nie było!

\- To nie znaczyło, że masz pozwolenie, by uciec - powiedział cicho Hannibal, odpowiadając spokojnym spojrzeniem rdzawych oczu. Willowi przypominały barwą zaschniętą krew. - Wiedziałeś, czym ryzykujesz w momencie złapania.

Graham zacisnął szczękę, odwracając wzrok.

\- Było warto.

\- Było, Will?

Hannibal w ułamku sekundy wbił palce w ranę na boku - Will zadławił się powietrzem, blednąc z bólu i rozszerzając w panice oczy.

Zgiął je i tym razem profiler nie potrafił powstrzymać krzyku.

\- Wierzę, że ignorowanie zadanych pytań jest niegrzeczne.

W błękitnych oczach pojawiły się pierwsze łzy przeszywającego bólu. Na równi z poczuciem zdrady i nienawiścią.

\- …n-nie… - wykrztusił drżącym głosem, nie mogąc prawidłowo zaczerpnąć powietrza.

\- Co " _nie_ ", William?

\- N-nie by-było… w-warto…

\- Dobrze. - Palący nacisk zniknął tak samo szybko, jak się pojawił i teraz Hannibal wycierał zakrwawioną rękę w jasny ręcznik. Will opadł bezwładnie na stopień, zupełnie jakby ktoś przeciął mu sznurki. Przełknął nerwowo ślinę, spoglądając gdzieś w okolice butów obserwującego go z zainteresowaniem psychiatry.

\- Czy…

\- Tak?

\- Czy Winston… N-nie przyszedł tu z tobą… Myślałem, że jest z - z tobą. - Will odważył się zaryzykować szybki kontakt wzrokowy przed kolejnym spuszczeniem oczu. - Ukarałeś _mnie_ \- dodał szeptem, przygryzając wargę, by powstrzymać dreszcze. Był pewien, że Winston był na górze z Hannibalem. Był _pewien_! Ale jeśli… co jeśli Hannibal uznał, że nerka nie była… _wystarczająca_? Posunął się przed chwilą do przemocy - naprawdę nie był zadowolony z postępku Willa, więc… mógł również… _Nie, błagam, nie._

\- Wypuściłem go na zewnątrz przed kolacją - odparł Lecter z lekkim uśmiechem, jednocześnie wyciągając do Willa rękę, którą ten z wahaniem ujął. - Teraz chodź, proszę, naprawdę musimy założyć te szwy.

Uśmiech, który Will posłał mu w odpowiedzi, był równie prawdziwy, co ten namalowany na białej twarzyczce porcelanowej lalki.

 

*-*

 

Hannibal ostrożnie ujął oba talerze, z przyjemnością wdychając unoszący się w powietrzu zapach tymianku przemieszany z świeżością ananasa, i z gracją ominął jedzącego własną kolację Winstona, przechodząc z kuchni do salonu.

Will siedział na krześle z opuszczonymi ramionami, wpatrzony gdzieś przed siebie pustym wzrokiem. Na jego szyi widniał jaskrawoczerwony ślad po kablu, pamiątka po tym, jak spróbował dopaść do telefonu i zadzwonić na policję, podczas gdy Hannibal poszedł do łazienki, by wyjąć z apteczki igłę i nici chirurgiczne.

Lecter uśmiechnął się, zauważając, jak bardzo przypominał on obrożę. Widoczny dla wszystkich znak, do kogo należał Will Graham.

Nachylił się, kładąc przed nim talerz tak, by jednocześnie dotknąć ramienia. Will momentalnie wyprostował się jak rażony prądem, tym samym poszerzając rozbawiony uśmiech Hannibala.

Odsunął się, zapalając dwie długie świece.

\- Mam nadzieję, że wybaczysz mi brak odpowiednich sztućców, Will - powiedział lekko, nie patrząc na niego. - Nie jestem pewien, czy mogę ufać ci na tyle, byś dostał nóż.

\- Widelcem również mógłbym sobie poradzić - odparł prawie niesłyszalnie Graham, zaciskając palce na wspomnianej rzeczy. Hannibal przeszedł naokół, odkorkowując wino i nalewając im obu po kieliszku. Nie odezwał się, póki z zamkniętymi oczami nie spróbował bukietu.

\- W takim wypadku byłbym zmuszony kazać ci posługiwać się palcami przy jedzeniu.

\- Gołymi rękami również da się kogoś zaatakować.

\- Planujesz atak na mnie? - Hannibal wydawał się szczerze rozbawiony i Will niczego nie pragnął w życiu bardziej, niż zetrzeć mu z twarzy ten uśmieszek. - Jeśli zwiążę ci ręce, zostaną dwie opcje. Albo będę musiał cię własnoręcznie karmić, albo będziesz jadł na podłodze w kuchni razem z Winstonem. Co wybierasz?

Will przechylił głowę, przyglądając się apatycznie widelcowi.

\- To świetny widelec.

Hannibal roześmiał się lekko, wręczając mu kieliszek i Graham podziękował skinieniem głowy. Lekarz zasiadł na swoim miejscu i odkroił mały kęs cynaderki, wkładając go do ust.

\- Co jemy? - Will odezwał się wypranym z emocji głosem, wpatrując martwo we własną porcję. - A może powinienem raczej zapytać… _kogo_?

Lecter ledwo dostrzegalnie ściągnął z dezaprobatą brwi.

\- Nie bądź niegrzeczny, Will.

Profiler wzruszył ramionami, bawiąc się widelcem.

\- Przepraszam. Kogo więc jemy? Tę dziewczynę ze sklepu?

\- Nie. - Hannibal powstrzymał chcący wypełznąć na wargi uśmiech. - Jesteś chory. Pomyślałem, że dopóki nie wyzdrowiejesz, ograniczymy się tym razem do czysto zwierzęcych posiłków. To królik - dodał, udając, że nie zauważa zaskoczonego wzroku Grahama. - Spróbuj.

Will spojrzał na talerz, a potem znowu na Hannibala i uśmiechnął nieśmiało, niezdarnie posługując się widelcem, by odkroić kawałek.

\- Dziękuję - wyszeptał, czerwieniejąc. - Naprawdę.

\- Może w tym momencie w to nie wierzysz, Will, ale zależy mi na tobie - powiedział gładko Hannibal, upijając łyk wina. Lśniło w świetle świec niczym krew. - Przy okazji, chciałem cię też o czymś powiadomić.

\- Tak? - Will uniósł brwi, zaciekawiony. Gdyby tylko mógł na chwilę zamknąć oczy i wmówić sobie, że to jedna z ich zwykłych kolacji, że wciąż są przyjaciółmi i że nie jest tu przetrzymywany wbrew woli…

\- Od jutra zaczynam z powrotem przyjmować pacjentów. Byłbym niezmiernie wdzięczny, gdybyś tym razem nie sprawiał żadnych kłopotów… - zawiesił głos, pozwalając, by do Willa dotarło niewypowiedziane ostrzeżenie. - Oczywiście, dostaniesz książki do swojego pokoju na górze dla zabicia czasu.

\- A… a Winston? Czy mógłbym… Czy on mógłby ze - ze mną zostać?

\- Jeśli postara się nigdzie nie nabrudzić - odpowiedział Hannibal, obserwując rozjaśnione wdzięcznością oczy Willa, gdy ten wsunął do ust kawałek samego siebie i przymknął je, oszołomiony słodko-gorzkim smakiem własnej nerki, dosłownie rozpływającej się na języku.

\- Smakuje ci?

\- …tak. Tak, bardzo. - Sięgnął po kolejny kęs, zawstydzony tym, jak był wygłodniały. - Naprawdę dziękuję za tego królika. Nie dałbym rady, gdyby… _nie potrafiłbym_.

\- Wiem. A teraz jedz.

Will Graham smakował jeszcze lepiej, niż Hannibal Lecter to sobie wyobrażał.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wstawiam tak wcześnie nad ranem, bo cały dzień mnie nie będzie ;D. Buziaki dla wszystkich i następny rozdział piątek/sobota + sexy kąpiel w nim xD!

Will leżał z otwartymi oczami na łóżku, wpatrując się pustym wzrokiem w sufit. Hannibal nie pozwolił, by Winston został z nim na noc.

 

_…Widzisz? WIDZISZ?_

 

Jakim cudem to wszystko się tak potoczyło? I jakim cudem - skoro ponoć był najlepszym profilerem po tej stronie kontynentu według Jacka - tak długo pozostawał perfekcyjnie ślepy na ukrytą działalność doktora Lectera?

 

_Blondwłosa dziewczyna przeciągnęła palcami po czole, rozmazując krew, a następnie dokładnie je oblizała, nie odwracając od niego spojrzenia. Widzisz?_

 

Może po prostu nie chciał tego widzieć.

Może po prostu wciąż chciał móc mu ufać, spragniony kojącej obecności i dotyku drugiej osoby. Ha, no cóż, teraz prawdopodobnie będzie miał tego pod dostatkiem, pozbawiony możliwości powrotu do bezpiecznej samotni w Wolf Trap. Will rozciągnął wargi w grymasie mającym przypominać uśmiech, przekręcając się na bok. Syknął lekko, uraziwszy tym wciąż świeżą ranę po usuniętej nerce.

Musiał przyznać, że Lecter umieścił go w ładnym pokoju - gdyby, oczywiście, zignorować kraty w oknach i zamknięte od zewnątrz drzwi. Może powinien więc nazwać to ładną celą? Nikt nie odważyłby się dać mniej niż pięciu gwiazdek w obawie przed zjedzeniem. Najpierw zmarszczył brwi, a potem zachichotał, rozbawiony tą myślą - i gdy parę minut później usłyszał kurtuazyjne pukanie do drzwi, był już na skraju histerii, śmiejąc się do braku tchu i udając, że łzy w oczach były tylko i wyłącznie z tego powodu.

Gdy pukanie się powtórzyło, przycisnął dłonie do ust, próbując ze wszystkich sił się uspokoić. Może, gdy będzie cicho, Lecter uzna, że śpi i sobie pójdzie.

Oczywiście, Will Graham nigdy nie miał szczęścia po swojej stronie. Dobiegł go za to metaliczny szczęk klucza w zamku i delikatny szmer otwieranych drzwi. Jęknął bezgłośnie, przenosząc rękę z ust na oczy. _Skoro ja nie mogę go zobaczyć, to on mnie też nie._

\- Przyszedłem sprawdzić, jak się czujesz.

Graham parsknął, wciąż nie odsłaniając oczu.

\- Przecież obiecałem, że nie naruszę spokoju twoich cennych pacjentów. Naprawdę, nie musisz się martwić, że zejdę na dół w koszulce z napisem _"Proszę, pomóż mi"_ i zaproponuję zabawę w grupę wzajemnego wsparcia.

\- Obawiam się, że nie widziałem jeszcze w sprzedaży flanelowej koszuli w kratkę z tego typu nadrukiem - odparł lekko rozbawionym głosem Hannibal, najwyraźniej wciąż stojący w wejściu. - Jednak nie o to pytałem.

Ciekawe. Will myślał, że w tym przypadku odpowiedź była bardziej niż oczywista.

I, poza tym, tak do wiadomości, to koszule w kratkę były świetne.

\- Lepiej - mruknął ironicznie, nie skupiając się ani na tępym bólu w boku, ani na pustce w klatce piersiowej. - Bywało lepiej. Mogę sobie nawet przypomnieć taki dzień, gdy…

\- _Will_.

Och. Pierwsze ostrzeżenie.

\- Coś nie tak, doktorze? - zdziwił się fałszywie. - Zawsze zachęcałeś mnie do mówienia na naszych sesjach. Czyżby teraz się to zmieniło?

Usłyszał krótki zgrzyt i domyślił się, że Hannibal przystawił sobie krzesło i usiadł koło łóżka.

\- Nie, Will. Możemy porozmawiać, jeśli tego właśnie potrzebujesz. Oczywiście, nie jesteś już moim pacjentem, ale, prawdę mówiąc, nigdy nim oficjalnie nie byłeś. Zechcesz mi więc opowiedzieć o tym dniu? Co było w nim takiego szczególnego, że zasłużył na miejsce w twojej pamięci?

Łagodny, spokojny głos. Było tak łatwo zobaczyć pod zamkniętymi powiekami Hannibala na fotelu naprzeciwko, pochylonego, z łokciami opartymi na kolanach i obserwującego go uważnie w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź. Samego siebie, próbującego dorównać mu w tej łatwości bycia, ale zamiast tego czującego się znikomym i niewystarczająco dobrym w porównaniu. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego Hannibal wciąż chciał poświęcać czas na kogoś takiego… takiego jak _on_. Bezwartościowego, zniszczonego, niepotrafiącego patrzeć ludziom prosto w oczy, z psią sierścią na tanich ubraniach, uzależnionego od wieczornych szklanek whisky, niezręcznego towarzysko i na skraju załamania nerwowego. Nikt nigdy nie chciał poświęcać na niego czasu, o ile nie chodziło o rozwiązanie prowadzonego śledztwa. Nawet Alana wcześniej upewniała się, by nigdy nie pozostać z nim samej w pomieszczeniu.

\- N-nic. Nie było w nim nic szczególnego, ale o to właśnie chodzi. - Will uśmiechnął się smutno do wspomnień. - Poszedłem na ryby, zabierając ze sobą psy i… i czułem się _dobrze_. Jakbym był normalny, jakby świat wokół mnie nie rozpadał się w kawałkach niczym pękające lustra.

\- Chciałbyś, żeby ktoś zabrał z ciebie ciężar odpowiedzialności? Żebyś nie musiał niepotrzebnie myśleć, żebyś mógł jedynie… żyć?

Will bezgłośnie pokiwał głową - i choć nie mógł tego zobaczyć, w tym samym momencie wargi Hannibala rozciągnął zadowolony uśmiech.

\- Dlaczego więc nie pozwolisz mi tego zrobić?

\- Słu-słucham? - Graham z zaskoczenia zsunął dłoń z oczu, wpatrując się w szoku w Lectera. Chyba nie powiedział tego, co właśnie powiedział, prawda?

Psychiatra odchylił się do tyłu na krześle z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Nikt teraz niczego od ciebie nie wymaga, Will. Nie musisz codziennie stawiać czoła własnym i cudzym demonom na miejscu zbrodni. Twoja empatia może odzwierciedlać to, co najlepsze w tobie, a nie najgorsze w kimś innym.

Will spuścił wzrok, uśmiechając się gorzko.

\- Myślałem, że - jako więzień - mam całkiem sporą listę zakazów i nakazów. - Jego prawa ręka znacząco przesunęła się nad miejscem, gdzie kiedyś była nerka. - Nie wmówisz mi, że zrobiłeś to wszystko jedynie z dobroci serca i troski o mnie.

\- Nie zamierzam próbować - uśmiechnął się Lecter, przechylając głowę i podążając za ruchem ręki Willa pociemniałymi oczami. - I nie jesteś moim więźniem, a jedynie kimś w rodzaju… gościa.

\- Gościa? - Will wybuchnął niedowierzającym śmiechem, ignorując ledwie dostrzegalny grymas dezaprobaty Hannibala. - _Gościa_?? Och, powinieneś był uprzedzić mnie wcześniej, zapomniałem zabrać rzeczy na nasze piżama party.

\- Mam nadzieję, że poczucie humoru jest oznaką lepszego samopoczucia, Will - powiedział gładko Lecter, pochylając się do przodu z czymś niebezpiecznym w kasztanowych oczach i Will momentalnie umilkł, przełykając ślinę przez boleśnie zaciśnięte gardło. - Obawiam się jednak, iż muszę ci przypomnieć, że impertynencja jest wysoce niewskazana w twoim przypadku.

Will zacisnął dłonie na jedwabnym prześcieradle - prawdopodobnie kosztującym tyle, ile wynosiła jego miesięczna wypłata - świadomy pobielałych kostek, ale zdecydowany pozostać wyzywającym. W końcu sarkazm był jedynym, co mu zostało.

\- Pod groźbą utraty kolejnych narządów wewnętrznych, doktorze?

Hannibal odsłonił zęby w uśmiechu, wiedząc już, że wygrał.

\- Tym razem Winstona, tak.

Jedyną odpowiedzią było nagłe rozszerzenie przerażonych oczu profilera i nieme potrząśnięcie głową. Lecter wstał, odstawiając krzesło z powrotem na miejsce i kierując się do drzwi.

\- Dobranoc, Will. Śniadanie będzie o siódmej.

 

_Blondynka posłała mu krwawy uśmiech:_

_\- Widzisz?_

 

*-*

 

Hannibal otworzył oczy, nasłuchując, momentalnie skupiony i czujny. Ktoś krzyczał.

Przekręcił się na bok, spoglądając na stojący na ręcznie rzeźbionej szafce nocnej zegarek. Dochodziła trzecia nad ranem, a to mogło oznaczać tylko jedno.

_Will_.

 

*-*

 

Will stłumił w gardle skowyt, gdy dziewczyna - ta sama, którą przecież zabił w sklepie, _martwamartwamartwa_ \- usiadła mu na biodrach, jedną ręką przytrzymując nadgarstki nad głową, a drugą przeczesując spocone loki.

_\- Widzisz? Widzisz?_

Kropla krwi spadła mu na policzek z jej rozciętego czoła i szarpnął się gwałtownie, usiłując zrzucić z siebie blondynkę, ale ta jedynie się roześmiała, kompletnie niewzruszona jego wysiłkami.

\- Jestem w Balti-- - zaczął rwącym się głosem jedynie po to, by mieć przyłożony do ust palec.

\- Shh, Will… - wymruczała uwodzicielsko, nachylając się niżej - i jeszcze niżej, póki nie przyłożyła mu ust do ucha, przesuwając po nim wilgotnym językiem. - Nieważne, gdzie jesteś. To nic nie zmieni. Nie uciekniesz przed samym sobą. - Wyprostowała się, spoglądając na niego z seksownym uśmiechem na pociągniętych krwistą czerwienią ustach. Will drżał niekontrolowanie. _To się nie działo naprawdę._

\- N-nie żyjesz… - wykrztusił. - Nie ma cię tutaj. NIE MA.

\- Zabiłeś mnie - potwierdziła, unosząc w oczekiwaniu jedną brew. Przygryzł wargę, niezdolny do przerwania kontaktu wzrokowego po raz pierwszy w życiu, niezdolny do ucieczki z pułapki.

\- Zabi-zabiłem cię - odszepnął i węzeł w żołądku zacisnął się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Grzeczny chłopczyk - powiedziała miękko, wyginając się w łuk i poruszając. W przód i w tył, w przód i w tył, póki nie poczuł, że twardnieje w odpowiedzi. Rozszerzył w panice oczy, zdwajając wysiłki, by się wyrwać - _nienienienienieNIEpuśćmniePUŚĆ!_ \- ale w tym samym momencie przyspieszyła ruchy, jednocześnie z karcącym syknięciem opadając na niego tak, że jej twarz znalazła się zaledwie parę milimetrów od jego. - Dobrze ci, prawda? Wtedy też się tak czułeś? To uczucie odbierania komuś życia, bycia potężnym… Mm, Will… - Odrzuciła z jękiem głowę do tyłu, dysząc ciężko, i Will zacisnął zęby, by powstrzymać swój własny, żałosny skowyt. _Proszę, niech to się już skończy, proszę…_

\- Przepraszam… Nigdy nie chciałem, żeby - żeby cię to spotkało… - powiedział cicho, zamykając oczy i odwracając głowę na bok. Nawet nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi. Dziewczyna wciąż go ujeżdżała z przyspieszonym od przyjemności oddechem, a jedyne, co on mógł robić, to leżeć nieruchomo z zaciśniętymi powiekami i przełykać spływające po policzkach łzy.

_Niech to się już skończy._

\- Jesteś taki… _niewinny_ \- szepnęła szyderczo, zlizując słone ślady z jego twarzy i ignorując drżenie swojej ofiary. - Taki czysty. A mimo to wystarczy cię złamać i rozedrzeć, by ogień wewnątrz ciebie - który sam tam ukryłeś, głęboko, głęboko - wydostał się na powierzchnię i pochłonął wszystko. Jesteś połączeniem światła i ciemności, Will. Jesteś _niezwykły_. Jesteś…

\- …w Baltimore, Maryland. Jest 3:07 rano i nazywasz się Will Graham. _Powtórz_.

_C-co?_

Will przekręcił głowę z powrotem na wprost tak szybko, że rozległ się nieprzyjemny trzask i znieruchomiał, wpatrzony w górującego nad nim Hannibala Lectera niczym przerażone zwierzę złapane w światła nadjeżdżającego samochodu. Dziewczyna zniknęła.

\- Will. Chcę, żebyś powtórzył - powiedział stanowczym, opanowanym głosem Hannibal, zaciskając silne dłonie - zbyt silne, jak na psychiatrę - na szczupłych nadgarstkach Grahama dla podkreślenia wagi polecenia.

Will przesunął po nim wzrokiem, obejmując w całości ich pozycję, z przyciskającym go własnym ciężarem do łóżka doktorem Lecterem i nagle stał się boleśnie świadomy faktu, że wciąż… wciąż miał… erekcję. _Cholera_. Zamknął oczy z upokorzenia, czując występujące na twarz gorąco.

\- To tylko jeden z koszmarów, nie musiałeś przychodzić - wymamrotał ledwie słyszalnie, szarpiąc na próbę rękami. Bezskutecznie. _Oczywiście_.

\- Krzyczałeś - zauważył Lecter, nie rozluźniając uścisku i nie ruszając się nawet o centymetr. - Wiem, że teraz nie masz na to ochoty, ale potrzebuję, żebyś powtórzył.

\- Nazywam się Will Graham, jest 3:07 rano i znajduję się w Baltimore, Maryland - wyrecytował posłusznie Will, uspokajając oddech, ale wciąż jednak zdecydowany nie uchylać powiek. - Już.

W pierwszym momencie pytanie Hannibala do niego nie dotarło.

W drugim gwałtownie otworzył oczy, spoglądając na niego zdumiony.

\- Chcesz, żebym został, Will?

Węzeł w dole brzucha rozluźnił się odrobinę i Will momentalnie znienawidził się za to, że przebywanie w towarzystwie seryjnego zabójcy nadal dawało mu złudne poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

\- Nie - odpowiedział z wahaniem.

Uśmiech Hannibala miał tym razem w sobie posmak czegoś nowego, gdy z niego schodził.

 

*-*

 

\- Mam wrażenie, że mój mąż mnie zdradza - obwieściła trzydziestoletnia kobieta o mysich, brązowawych włosach, odkładając na elegancki, szklany stolik zmiętoszoną, mokrą chusteczkę i zapadając się w fotelu jeszcze bardziej.

Oczy doktora Lectera mimowolnie powędrowały ku tej chusteczce.

\- Dlaczego tak twierdzisz, Rosemary? - zapytał spokojnie, stanowiąc idealne przeciwieństwo swojej roztrzęsionej pacjentki. Jego oczy ponownie zerknęły na odrażający przedmiot.

\- Wczoraj wrócił późno z pracy - oznajmiła słabym głosem, mimo że w jej spojrzeniu widać było zawziętość. Hannibal skinął głową, osobiście uważając, że kobieta jedynie zadręczała nieświadomego niczego, prawdopodobnie przystojnego i popularnego męża chorobliwą zazdrością, odreagowując w ten sposób własne kompleksy spowodowane przeciętnym wyglądem i brakiem pewności siebie.

\- Rozważyłaś możliwość nadgodzin? - podsunął, dyskretnie spoglądając na wiszący na ścianie za Rosemary zegar. Dochodziła druga po południu i to było jego ostatnie spotkanie przed przerwą obiadową. Pomimo ryzyka, zostawił otwarte drzwi do pokoju Willa na górze, chcąc sprawdzić, jak się zachowa. Do tej pory nie dobiegł go nawet najmniejszy dźwięk, za wyjątkiem jednorazowego szczekania Winstona, natychmiast zresztą uciszonego. Will zachowywał się wręcz doskonale.

_Grzeczny chłopiec._

\- Nie jestem głupia, doktorze Lecter - prychnęła, grzebiąc w torebce w poszukiwaniu kolejnej paczki chusteczek i psychiatra ledwo dostrzegalnie zacisnął szczękę. - Wyczułam na jego koszuli zapach damskich perfum!

Źrenice Hannibala momentalnie rozszerzyły się, pochłaniając tęczówki na wspomnienie zapachu podniecenia Willa, gdy przytrzymywał go na materacu. Rosemary poruszyła się nerwowo, przywracając go do rzeczywistości.

\- Cząsteczki zapachów łatwo przywierają do ubrań w zatłoczonych pomieszczeniach - skomentował, a następnie sięgnął wymownym gestem po terminarz i w tym samym momencie poczuł ciężką, rozpaloną słodycz w powietrzu. Postanowił dać mu ostatnią szansę. - O tej samej porze za tydzień, Rosemary?

\- A jeszcze w tym tygodniu? - Wstała z wyraźnym zamiarem zajrzenia mu przez ramię, ale niespodziewanie zamarła w pół kroku, wpatrując się szeroko otwartymi oczami w coś za plecami Hannibala. Pobladła, wyglądając, jakby właśnie zobaczyła ducha. - Czy - czy to… Ale przecież… Pan przecież umarł!

Lecter wstał z gracją drapieżnika, odwracając się i mierząc lodowatym wzrokiem chwiejącego się w wejściu Willa, najwidoczniej nierozsądnego na tyle, by nie skorzystać z danej mu wcześniej możliwości uniknięcia błędu.

\- Och, proszę się nie martwić, nie jestem zombie, pani Bennett. - Will uśmiechnął się dziwnie, robiąc parę niepewnych kroków do przodu w rozpiętej koszuli i rozkładając ręce. Pot perlił mu się na twarzy i ciele, podkreślając niezdrowy błysk mętnych, błękitnych oczu. - Żadna apokalipsa nam nie grozi.

Hannibal nabrał powoli powietrza, nie chcąc, by gniew, żarzący się z tyłu umysłu, przejął nad nim kontrolę. Will nie miał pojęcia, gdzie jest i co robi, miał jeden z ataków. Skoro nie mógł panować nad sobą, nie mógł też odpowiadać za swoje czyny.

Jednak wciąż pozostawał problem pacjentki, która w tym momencie szamotała się z torebką, najwyraźniej chcąc wydobyć z niej telefon.

\- Ale dlaczego nie poszedł pan na policję, jeśli przeżył pan atak tego wariata od trumien? Moja córka była niepocieszona po pańskiej śmierci, tak samo zresztą, jak i reszta studentów!

Will przekrzywił głowę, patrząc na nią z osobliwym zaintrygowaniem, prawie jakby wybierał w myślach najlepszy sposób ataku.

\- Ach tak, Becky… Pamiętam ją z wykładów, zawsze oddawała najlepsze eseje - wymruczał, wysuwając język i oblizując szybko usta. - Problemy z nadopiekuńczą matką w domu. - Przysunął się bliżej i Rosemary odruchowo się cofnęła, niemalże wpadając plecami na Lectera. Powiodła wolno wzrokiem od niego do Grahama, marszcząc brwi w niezrozumieniu.

\- Dlaczego… Co pan w ogóle robi u doktora Lectera?…

\- Szykujemy się na wielkie piżama party dziś wieczorem - odszepnął konfidencjonalnie, unosząc ironicznie brew i opierając się na zagłówku krzesła. - Widzi pani, pani Bennett, jestem jego ulubionym gościem. Tak bardzo, że najchętniej zamknąłby mnie w złotej klatce i nigdy nie wypuścił. - Teraz spoglądał Hannibalowi prosto w oczy z krzywym uśmieszkiem błąkającym się na wargach. Lecter odwzajemnił spojrzenie, całkowicie zafascynowany mroczną odsłoną jego dobrego Willa. To nie było jedynie zapalenie mózgu i gorączka.

Will uśmiechnął się szerzej, gdy dziewczyna z kaskadą blond włosów i zgniłozielonymi oczami nachyliła się nad jego ramieniem, wbijając w nie palce i mrucząc gorące słowa zachęty.

\- Dzwonię na policję - oznajmiła twardo Rosemary, ściskając komórkę w dłoni. - Nie wiem, co tu się dzieje i nie chcę wiedzieć, ale pan Graham jest agentem specjalnym i…

Urwała w połowie zdania, osuwając się na podłogę ze skręconym karkiem i szeroko otwartymi, zaskoczonymi oczami. Lecter westchnął, wyjmując chustkę z kieszeni i wycierając o nią dłonie. Gdy podniósł wzrok, Will klęczał przy zwłokach, wyciągając w ich kierunku drżącą rękę i potrząsając głową.

\- Mogłeś… mogłeś pozwolić mi to zrobić.

Jednak zanim Hannibal zdążył w jakikolwiek sposób odpowiedzieć, oczy Willa wywróciły się, ukazując białka i upadł w konwulsjach na ziemię, dławiąc się tuż obok martwego ciała Rosemary Bennett.

Lecter usiadł w fotelu, oglądając przedstawienie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nowy rozdział w poniedziałek :)  
> xoxoxo ;***

Will Graham był zły. Zły, zły, zły. _Nieprawidłowy_. Wszystko było w nim nie tak. Nie tak, jak trzeba, nie tak, jak powinno być.

 

_Will odczołgał się tak szybko od ciała, że uderzył z rozmachem plecami o ścianę i momentalnie skulił się w sobie, przylegając do niej i potrząsając głową. Nic nie pamiętał, o Boże, skąd się tu wziął?! Skąd ONA się tu wzięła?!_

_Hannibal praktycznie pojawił się znikąd, klękając tuż przy nim i przykładając dłoń do rozpalonego, spoconego czoła. Will błyskawicznie się szarpnął, strącając ją i zamiast tego chwytając Lectera za rękaw, by przytrzymać go w miejscu słabo zaciśniętymi palcami._

_\- Zabiłeś ją - syknął wściekle. Jedynie fakt, że ledwie potrafił unieść rękę, a co dopiero wstać, powstrzymywał go przed zaatakowaniem Hannibala. - ZABIŁEŚ!_

_\- Nie, Will - odpowiedział spokojnie. - Ty to zrobiłeś._

 

Will leżał na łóżku w swoim pokoju, wpatrując się nieruchomym wzrokiem w sufit. Ciekawe, jakby wyglądał, gdyby nieskazitelną biel przemalować na inny kolor. Może na… może na czerwony.

Czerwony jak krew, której nie mógł zmyć z rąk.

 

_\- C-co? - wykrztusił, puszczając rękaw, jakby go oparzył. Cały świat wydawał się skurczyć do tego jednego pomieszczenia i Will poczuł, że się dusi. Za mało tlenu. Z-za mało t-tlenu._

_\- Jakie jest twoje ostatnie wspomnienie?_

_\- N-nie…_

_\- Jaka jest ostatnia rzecz, jaką pamiętasz, Will? Potrzebuję, żebyś się skupił._

_\- Winston… Winston zaczął szczekać i - i ja… kazałem mu przestać, a potem… p-potem wziąłem książkę z półki i… chyba… chyba… - Przycisnął dłonie do twarzy, usiłując uspokoić oddech. - Okay. Nie wiem. Nie mam pojęcia, wszystko dalej jest zamazane._

_\- Zszedłeś tutaj. Wierzę, że znowu straciłeś czas - oznajmił spokojnie Hannibal. - Wyglądałeś, jakbyś miał gorączkę. Zacząłeś rozmawiać z moją pacjentką - gdy wyciągnęła telefon, zaatakowałeś ją. Pamiętasz to, Will?_

_Potrząsnął głową. Nie przestał nią potrząsać nawet wtedy, gdy skulił się w sobie, przyciągając kolana do piersi i zacisnął powieki._

 

Jednak najpierw powinien go wyczyścić, tak? Nie, żeby był brudny - nie sądził, by w całym domu Hannibala była choć jedna plama, ale… by nałożyć nową farbę, musi zedrzeć starą. Zdrapać ją, zniszczyć, pozbyć się jej. Ponieważ jest _nieprawidłowa_.

Ponieważ przynosi jedynie szkodę samym swoim byciem. Nie umie się kontrolować. Nie pamięta zdarzeń, ale to nie zwalnia jej z odpowiedzialności za nie. Tu już nie chodziło o jakieś absurdalne pojęcie kary, tylko o… bezpieczeństwo innych. By inne, lepsze farby nie schodziły z sufitu, odpadając płatami, by…

Może po prostu ta stara farba nie mogła już znieść samej siebie, dławiąc się odrazą.

Will podniósł się mechanicznie z łóżka i sięgnął po prześcieradło, skręcając je.

 

*-*

 

Hannibal odłożył na bok czytaną książkę i wstał z fotela, by odebrać dzwoniący telefon.

\- Czemu zawdzięczam przyjemność rozmowy z tobą, Alano? - Posłał słuchawce czarujący uśmiech, jednocześnie podchodząc do figurki jelenia na komódce i przesuwając po niej lekko palcem.

\- _Witaj, Hannibal. Zastanawiałam się, czy słyszałeś już najnowsze… wieści?_ \- Głos Alany zachwiał się nieco na ostatnich słowach i Lecter od razu zorientował się, że sprawa będzie dotyczyła nieodżałowanego agenta Grahama, jako że dr Bloom jeszcze nie otrząsnęła się do końca po jego śmierci.

\- Obawiam się, że nie - odpowiedział spokojnie. - Chodzi o drogiego wujka Jacka?

\- _Poniekąd. A raczej o to, kogo zatrudnił na miejsce Willa_ \- odparła z rezygnacją Alana. - _Dziewczynę, która dopiero kończy akademię. Hannibal, to ją zniszczy tak samo, jak Willa, wiesz to. Ona jest na to za młoda!_

Crawford już zdążył znaleźć zastępstwo? I kim musiała być ta młoda dama, by uznał, że posiada wystarczające kwalifikacje na to stanowisko? Oczywiście, nie mogła być _tak dobra_ , jak jego empata, jednak samo to było wystarczająco intrygujące.

A fakt, że Jack wybrał praktykantkę, wcale go nie zdziwił. Nie po tym, jak musiał zabić ostatnią, Miriam, bystrą na tyle, by odkryć prawdę i tym samym zyskać jego szacunek. W przeciwieństwie, cóż, do całej reszty jej kolegów, w tym samego Crawforda, częstego gościa na kolacjach Lectera. 

\- Może tak odpowiedzialna posada pomoże jej rozwinąć skrzydła? Nie możemy zakładać, że znamy charakter i zdolności ludzi jedynie na podstawie ich wieku - stwierdził. - Czym się wyróżniła wśród innych?

\- _Och, cóż, myślę, że sam się niedługo przekonasz_ \- westchnęła w odpowiedzi Alana. - _Jack chce, żebyś ją poznał._

\- Doprawdy? - Hannibal pozwolił sobie na rozciągnięcie warg w powolnym uśmiechu, podnosząc do nosa kieliszek z winem i sprawdzając bukiet zapachów. - Mogę zapytać, dlaczego?

\- _Wiesz, zawsze możesz odmówić, ale ja również uważam, że to dobry pomysł. Pomagałeś Willowi w rozwiązywaniu spraw i tworzeniu profilów zabójców - dlatego mógłbyś nią pokierować. Jest niedoświadczona i taka pomoc byłaby nieoceniona: nowy punkt widzenia często rzuca światło na prowadzoną sprawę, podsuwa pomysły. Ty i Will…_ \- urwała, milknąc. Lecter poczekał, aż odzyska panowanie nad sobą, nabierze drżąco powietrza i zacznie kontynuować: - _Ty i Will tworzyliście świetny tandem. Uzupełnialiście się nawzajem._

Upił ostrożnie łyk wina, smakując je i jednocześnie wzdychając z żalem na wspomnienie bogatego, ciemnego smaku słodko-gorzkiego ciała Grahama z czasu ich wspólnego posiłku.

\- Jak sobie radzisz, Alano? - spytał taktownie, nadając głosu idealny poziom troski. - Wiem, że byliście blisko.

\- _Tylko się przyjaźniliśmy_ \- roześmiała się cicho z wyraźnym smutkiem. - _Chciałam dla niego być wsparciem i móc go chronić, ale najwyraźniej mi się nie udało._

\- Nie możesz się obwiniać o to, co się stało, wiesz o tym równie dobrze, jak ja - powiedział z dezaprobatą. - Jeśli ktokolwiek ponosi winę, to policjanci, którzy nie potrafili zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwa.

\- _Sądzę, że winę ponosimy w jakieś części my wszyscy_ \- odparła. - _Ale nie dzwonię po to, byś musiał wysłuchiwać, jak się nad sobą użalam, tak?_ \- zażartowała z przymusem, usiłując rozluźnić nagle ciężką atmosferę. - _Czy ja i nowa profilerka mogłybyśmy przyjść jutro do ciebie na obiad? Wciąż trzymasz dla mnie mój osobisty zapas piwa, prawda?_ \- dodała z sugestywnym śmiechem w głosie i Hannibal również się uśmiechnął.

\- Wiesz, że tak. Zawsze trzymam dla ciebie najlepsze rzeczy.

\- _Ależ dziękuję. I, cóż, tak, skromny jak zawsze_ \- rzuciła lekko Alana i w tym samym momencie na piętrze rozległ się ciężki huk, po którym natychmiast rozszczekał się Winston. Lecter błyskawicznie spojrzał do góry, tężejąc. Odgłos dobiegł z pokoju Willa.

\- Muszę cię niestety przeprosić, Alano - powiedział szybko. - Ktoś dzwoni do drzwi. Podaj mi jedynie godzinę przybycia twojego i… jak ma na imię nasza młoda podopieczna?

\- _Clarice Starling._

 

*-*

 

Hannibal strzelił palcami na psa, który natychmiast przestał drapać w drzwi i położył się obok, kładąc pysk na łapach i skamląc żałośnie z wzrokiem wciąż utkwionym w wejściu. Jeśli Lecter nie miał pewności wcześniej, to na pewno miał ją teraz. Wsunął klucz do zamka, przekręcając szybko i pchnął drzwi.

Will leżał koło przewróconego krzesła na środku podłogi, kaszląc i łapiąc spazmatycznie powietrze przez posiniałe usta, z roztrzaskanym żyrandolem obok i zaciśniętą pętlą z porwanego prześcieradła wokół szyi.

Tak samo zaciśniętą, jak wąsko były zaciśnięte usta Hannibala.

Bez słowa podszedł do Grahama i wyciągnął rękę, którą ten również w milczeniu ujął, podnosząc się chwiejnie i opierając na Hannibalu, by odzyskać równowagę. Psychiatra rozluźnił pętlę, zdejmując ją delikatnie z poczerwieniałego gardła.

Will odwrócił od niego twarz, zamiast tego decydując się uspokoić napiętym uśmiechem wciąż skowyczącego cicho Winstona.

\- Jeśli chcesz mnie za to ukarać - odezwał się ochryple, z wyraźną trudnością wymawiając słowa, ale mimo to wciąż wystarczająco kąśliwie. -…to mogę ci podpowiedzieć parę sposobów. Pierwszym mogłoby być zostawienie w pokoju czegoś ostrego, bo zbyt wytrzymałego okablowania lamp to, wierz mi, nie masz.

\- Wierzę - odpowiedział sucho Lecter, ujmując palcami brodę Willa i unosząc mu lekko głowę do góry, by zbadać obrażenia. - Pozwolisz, że zapytam, dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

Will wzruszył obojętnie ramionami, patrząc uparcie wszędzie, tylko nie na Hannibala.

\- Och, sam nie wiem. Chociaż pewną wskazówką mógłby być fakt, że zabiłem już trójkę ludzi, w tym dwie niewinne osoby - wycedził gorzko przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Dlaczego ja mam prawo żyć, a oni nie?

Hannibal przez chwilę wydawał się rozważać pytanie, nie czyniąc najmniejszego ruchu, by nie spłoszyć Willa, który nadal się o niego opierał, zaciskając kurczowo dłonie na klapach marynarki Lectera. 

\- Nie byłeś świadomy swoich działań, Will. W oczach prawa osoba niepoczytalna nie ponosi takiej samej odpowiedzialności za zbrodnie, jak ta, która działała z premedytacją. Dlaczego osądzasz się tak surowo?

Will jedynie potrząsnął głową, błądząc po otoczeniu niewidzącymi oczami.

\- Po prostu pozwól mi to zrobić, proszę, _pomóż mi_ \- wyszeptał z desperacką gorączką, ściskając mocniej ubranie, na tyle, że pobielały mu kostki. - Pomóż mi, musisz mi pomóc. Nie potrafię być taki, jak ty. _Nie chcę_ być taki, jak ty! Oni wszyscy patrzą mi przez ramię, są ze mną w tym pokoju przez cały czas, ja - j-ja… n-nie… _Pomóż mi!_

\- Kiedy ostatnio brałeś kąpiel, Will? - Hannibal spytał łagodnie, tym samym sprawiając, że Graham wreszcie spojrzał prosto na niego w szoku, zapominając momentalnie o nadciągającym ataku paniki.

\- C-co? - wyjąkał, kompletnie zaskoczony. - N-nie wiem, chyba nie, odkąd wybudziłeś mnie ze śpiączki farmakologicznej… - urwał nagle, przełykając ślinę. - Myłeś mnie wtedy, tak? Musiałeś… O mój _Boże_.

Lecter z poczuciem wewnętrznego zadowolenia obserwował, jak głęboki rumieniec pokrywa policzki jego własnego empaty. Zrobił krok w prawo, obracając ich i kierując do drzwi.

\- I nie widzę powodu, by zmieniać to teraz. Ciepła kąpiel powinna pomóc ci się uspokoić.

Will szarpnął się gwałtownie, wyrywając z uścisku i zataczając do tyłu z szeroko otwartymi, niedowierzającymi oczami.

\- Chyba żartujesz - wymamrotał. - Nie idę z tobą do łazienki i na pewno nie będę się przy tobie rozbierał!

Zwłaszcza, że wcale nie chciał się zastanawiać, co oznaczało to dziwne uczucie gorąca, które zagościło w dole jego brzucha na samą tę myśl.

Hannibal jedynie uniósł kącik ust do góry, najwyraźniej rozbawiony jego reakcją.

\- Napuszczę wody do wanny - oznajmił spokojnie, wychodząc z pokoju. - Doceniłbym, gdybyś w międzyczasie spróbował się _nie_ zabijać.

Will jedynie otworzył usta, kompletnie ogłuszony.

 

Ze stanu odrętwienia wytrącił Willa dopiero szum płynącej wody. Zacisnął mocno powieki, cofając się w głąb pokoju - nie było mowy, by poszedł tam z własnej woli. Nie. Sama myśl, by powoli rozpinać koszulę tuż przed obserwującym go bacznie Hannibalem… Błyskawica gorąca przeszyła ciasny węzeł w żołądku i syknął przez zęby, potrząsając głową, składając to uczucie na poczet wstydu z bycia upokarzanym. Hannibal był jego _przyjacielem_. _Przyjacielem_ , nie zaś… Och, chrzanić to. Will przeciągnął ręką po twarzy, tłumiąc gorzkie prychnięcie, jakie chciało wyrwać mu się z gardła. Ciekawe, jaki przyjaciel terroryzuje i więzi drugiego, wmawiając reszcie świata, że ten nie żyje, ech? _Świetnie, Graham, postaraj się następnym razem o tym nie zapominać_ , warknął do siebie i w tym samym momencie woda ucichła. Gwałtownie otworzył oczy, robiąc odruchowy krok do tyłu na widok czekającego w wejściu Lectera.

\- _Nie_ \- syknął.

\- To dla twojego dobra, Will - powiedział Hannibal z niepokojącym błyskiem w kasztanowych tęczówkach. - Naprawdę nie chciałbym używać siły.

\- Skoro nie chcesz, to dlaczego miałbyś się zmuszać? - zripostował Will, unosząc brwi. - Poza tym dobrze, że to nie obejmuje _mnie_.

\- Słucham?

Graham przestąpił dwa kroki na lewo, by przejście przestało być zasłaniane przez Hannibala.

\- Wiesz… gdybym na przykład…

Zanim Will zdążył zrobić coś więcej, niż rzucić się do przodu, nagle z całej siły uderzył o ścianę z prawą ręką boleśnie wykręconą z tyłu i drugą dłonią Hannibala przyciśniętą do karku. Zdusił w gardle skowyt, zamiast tego zaciskając zęby z bezsilnego gniewu. Lecter pochylił się do jego ucha, kompletnie niezdyszany, opanowany jak zawsze.

\- Mówiłem, że nie chciałbym używać siły, mój dobry Willu - oznajmił z naganą w głosie. - Co nie znaczy, że będę się od niej powstrzymywał. - W tym samym momencie nacisk na wykręconą rękę się powiększył, grożąc dyslokacją ze stawu i Will wbił zęby w dolną wargę, tłumiąc syk. Krew wypełniła mu usta i usłyszał, jak mężczyzna za nim powoli nabiera powietrza, zupełnie, jakby poczuł w nim nowy, interesujący zapach. Drgnął i biodra Lectera przycisnęły go mocniej do ściany, utrzymując w miejscu. - Przy okazji, obawiam się, że nie przekazałem ci najnowszych wieści. Otóż nasza droga Alana przychodzi jutro na obiad… - Will zamknął oczy, wiedząc, do czego to zmierza. Będzie musiał się podporządkować Hannibalowi, jeśli Alanie miało się nic nie stać. Nienawidził za to całego cholernego świata, ale nie zamierzał dopuścić, by Alana była postawiona przez niego w niebezpieczeństwie. Szlag. - …ufam więc, że rozumiesz implikacje. Jednak nie pojawi się sama.

\- Och, nie? - wycedził Graham, nawet nie próbując utrzymać wściekłości i nienawiści z dala od głosu. - Zaprosiłeś cały wydział FBI? A może znajomych seryjnych morderców, żeby pochwalić się swoją nową zabawką? Mam klęczeć obok twojego krzesła ze spuszczoną głową? Chociaż nie, to mogłoby nieco zaskoczyć Alanę, jako że… - Tym razem nie potrafił powstrzymać zdartego krzyku, gdy ból w ręce stał się nie do wytrzymania.

I nie zelżał.

Will szarpnął się desperacko, co jedynie poskutkowało silniejszym naciskiem bioder i dłoni na karku. I ponownym przesunięciem wyżej ręki.

Jeszcze raz i albo wyskoczy ze stawu, albo zostanie złamana.

\- Will… - odezwał się miękko Lecter. - Twoje słowa nie były zbyt… _odpowiednie_. Wierzę, że jedynie chwilowo zapomniałeś o dobrych manierach. Zechcesz naprawić swój błąd?

_C-co?_ Pulsujący, oślepiająco biały ból nie pozwalał mu się skupić. Miał coś powiedzieć. Hannibal chciał, żeby coś powiedział _i to się skończy_. Nie obiecał wprost, ale… _zrobi to, prawda?_

\- Przepraszam, j-ja… Dokt-- Hannibal, puść!

Lecter nie odezwał się ani słowem i Will opadł, pokonany, nie mogąc myśleć o niczym poza bólem.

\- Proszę, puść… - wyszeptał cichym, złamanym głosem, nawet nie będąc już za to na siebie wściekłym. Po prostu chciał, by przestało boleć. By przestał go krzywdzić. By zostawiono go w spokoju. - Hannibal, proszę, puść… Prze-przepraszam…

\- Bardzo dobrze, Will - powiedział równie cicho Lecter. - Teraz, to nie było takie trudne, prawda?

Graham potrząsnął głową na tyle, na ile był w stanie z trzymającą go przy ścianie dłonią.

Hannibal odsunął się, pozwalając, by Will upadł na podłogę, przyciskając obronnie rękę do piersi, nie ważąc się podnieść wzroku.

\- Możemy? - spytał łagodnie, wskazując gestem drzwi prowadzące na korytarz. Will skinął, podnosząc się w milczeniu i idąc za nim do łazienki. Lecter nie był pewien, ile z tego zachowania stanowiła próba zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa Alanie, a ile efekt skutecznego pokazania małemu empacie jego miejsca, ale był usatysfakcjonowany uzyskanym posłuszeństwem. Przecież o to mu chodziło, nieprawdaż?

Chciał złamać Willa w każdy możliwy sposób, a potem pozbierać roztrzaskane kawałki i ułożyć je w myśl swojej własnej wizji - nawet pomimo tego, że pierwszą rzeczą, która zafascynowała go w Willu był jego niepokorny duch. Ugięty pod presją otoczenia, ale walczący, by nie pęc.

Jednak był zaintrygowany myślą, co potężnego i mrocznego powstanie z Willa, gdy się go zniszczy i pozwoli odrodzić, zupełnie niczym feniksowi z popiołów. Will był pełen niewykorzystanego - _jeszcze_ \- potencjału, ale już niedługo ujrzy swoją twarz w nowym zwierciadle. Nie będzie równy Lecterowi, ale będzie blisko.

Bliżej niż ktokolwiek. Kiedykolwiek.

Kasztanowe oczy rozbłysły w mroku, gdy zapalał światło w łazience, przez ułamek sekundy widząc umazanego krwią Willa na kolanach przed nim, z palcami wciąż w artystycznie rozprutym ciele, ze wzrokiem szukającym aprobaty, z drapieżnym, szerokim uśmiechem czystej przyjemności i pragnienia.

Hannibal go odwzajemnił.

Jeszcze nigdy nie widział piękniejszego obrazu.

 

\- Uhm - odkaszlnął Will, przechodząc przez fantasmagorycznego siebie i przywracając Lectera do rzeczywistości. Wciąż błądził nisko spojrzeniem, wyraźnie czując się tutaj niekomfortowo. - Wyjdziesz teraz, żebym mógł się rozebrać?

\- Nie sądzę, by to było konieczne - odparł Hannibal, zamykając za nimi drzwi. - Pamiętaj, że byłem lekarzem. Nie ma nic, czego wcześniej bym już nie widział.

Graham przewrócił oczami, czując wypełzające na policzki ciepło.

\- Och, to doprawdy pocieszające - mruknął niewyraźnie, zaciskając szczękę. - Może i ty masz doświadczenie w przyglądaniu się, ale ja nie mam w robieniu przed kimś striptizu.

\- Potraktuj to jak nowe, wyzwalające doświadczenie… - Hannibal zawiesił głos, patrząc na nerwowe ruchy Grahama i westchnął z ledwo dostrzegalnym uśmiechem: - Mogę włączyć nastrojową muzykę, jeśli myślisz, że ci to pomoże.

Will wybuchnął śmiechem, jeszcze zanim zdał sobie z tego sprawę i machnął niedowierzająco zdrową ręką w stronę zadowolonego psychiatry.

\- Czy ty… właśnie _zażartowałeś_?

\- Podejrzewam, że to właściwe określenie. - Lecter uniósł brwi, gdy Will z grymasem determinacji walczącym o przewagę nad pozostałym uśmiechem sięgnął do tyłu, łapiąc za materiał koszuli i ściągnął ją przez głowę jednym ruchem. Zawahał się na moment przed rzuceniem jej w kąt pomieszczenia, co wywołało minimalne wykrzywienie warg Hannibala, nim jego uwagę odwróciła blizna na szczupłej, umięśnionej klatce piersiowej Grahama. - Co się stało? - zapytał delikatnie, nie chcąc naciskać. Dzisiaj tego było już za dużo.

Will ściągnął brwi w niezrozumieniu, spoglądając po sobie, a potem wzruszył ramionami.

\- Dźgnięto… dźgnięto mnie nożem, gdy pracowałem jeszcze w wydziale zabójstw jako policjant.

\- To było bezpośrednią przyczyną twojej decyzji o tym, by odejść i zostać wykładowcą akademickim?

W odpowiedzi dostał wymuszony uśmiech i dłonie Willa dla rozproszenia przesunęły się do paska spodni, gdzie znieruchomiały na sprzączce.

\- N-nie… Chociaż pewnie można uznać to za kroplę, która - która przelała przysłowiową czarę, ale… głównie chodziło o moją niezdolność do pociągnięcia za - za spust i… Musiałem się wycofać - dokończył spiętym tonem, patrząc gdzieś w bok. Palce powoli rozpięły pasek i zaczęły rozsuwać zamek jeansów. Hannibal zwilżył językiem usta, skupiając się wręcz z naukową ciekawością na tym ruchu, zanim nie podniósł oczu do twarzy Grahama.

\- To nie jest coś, czego powinieneś się wstydzić - powiedział i Will nie był pewien, do czego się odnosił. Do przymusowego pozbywania się ubrań w obecności drugiej osoby czy do jego przeszłości?

Profiler wziął jeden głęboki, drżący wdech i spodnie zsunęły się wolno do kostek, odsłaniając długie nogi. Wyszedł z nich, odkopując je niezręcznie do kąta, gdzie leżała już koszula. Wiedział, że Hannibal nie znosił nieporządku i to był jego mały bunt.

_Alana_ , przypomniał sobie. _Robisz to dla Alany._

\- Już prawie skończyłeś, Will - odezwał się miękko Lecter. - Dobrze sobie radzisz.

\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego nigdy nie brałem tej ścieżki kariery pod rozwagę - wymamrotał ironicznie, bawiąc się elastyczną gumką bokserek. Nie chciał ich zdejmować. _Nie chciał._

Zwłaszcza, że niektóre rzeczy w nich całkowicie źle zrozumiały sytuację i zaczęły okazywać odrobinę zainteresowania. Jednak serio, to było mniej, niż zaskakujące. Nie licząc lekarzy, rozbierał się przed kimś po raz pierwszy od pięciu lat. Do tej pory sama idea seksu wydawała się… zbyt intymna, zbyt bliska; Will starał się trzymać ludzi na dystans, unikać kontaktów, gdy tylko to było możliwe. Jedyne dwa eksperymentalne zbliżenia, jakie miał w życiu, były wyjątkowo niezręczne i szybko się zakończyły. A nawet jeśli teraz czuł się samotny… No cóż, nie mógł powiedzieć, że był jakoś szczególnie rozchwytywany. Odtrącająca go Alana jedynie to udowodniła. Uśmiechnął się gorzko, pocierając kark dłonią.

\- Z kim przychodzi Alana? - zapytał, unikając za wszelką cenę kontaktu wzrokowego.

\- Z praktykantką z akademii, Clarice Starling - odparł Hannibal i Will zmarszczył brwi, przysiadając na brzegu wanny. Swoją drogą, to była ogromna, czarna wanna i potrafiła onieśmielić.

\- Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że jest coś, czego mi nie mówisz?

\- Ponieważ tak jest - stwierdził spokojnie Hannibal. - Uważam jednak, że możemy o tym porozmawiać, gdy już się rozbierzesz i wejdziesz do wody.

Will parsknął.

\- Nie przesadź z romantyzmem.

Lecter roześmiał się lekko, podchodząc do półki z szamponami i olejkami do kąpieli.

\- Nigdy nie zamierzałem.

\- Och. - Will przygryzł policzek od środka, znienacka czując się jak dziecko przyłapane na czymś niedozwolonym. Może i jego uwaga była rzucona od niechcenia, przesycona sarkazmem, ale… Nierozsądnie było myśleć, że cokolwiek takiego mogłoby mieć w ogóle miejsce, bo serio, ale co ktoś taki, jak Hannibal Lecter, mogący mieć każdego, kogo tylko zapragnie, miałby dostrzec w… w _nim_? Był tylko…

_Cholera, przestań! To twój pieprzony porywacz, Graham! Cholerny seryjny morderca, który nie dalej, jak piętnaście minut temu próbował złamać ci rękę! Nawet nie waż się wyskakiwać z syndromem sztokholmskim, rozumiesz?! Możesz mydlić mu oczy pozorną uległością i współpracą, czekając na okazję, ale nie możesz, słyszysz, nie możesz mydlić ich sobie! Do cholery, weź się w garść!_

\- …ale jak inaczej mam to znieść? - wyszeptał z frustracją, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

\- Will? Coś nie tak?

\- Nie, nie, już wchodzę - rzucił szybko, wstając pospiesznie, odwracając się tyłem do Lectera i niezdarnie ściągając bokserki, w ostatniej chwili łapiąc się krawędzi wanny, by uchronić się przed upadkiem. Przestąpił nad nią, wypuszczając mimowolne, miękkie westchnięcie, gdy już się zanurzył w gorącej wodzie. Opuścił się niżej, póki piana nie sięgała mu do samego podbródka.

\- Pozwolisz? - W tym samym momencie, w którym usłyszał pytanie, długie palce Hannibala wplątały się w jego loki, ostrożnie kierując na nie wolny strumień prysznica. Will odchylił głowę do tyłu, zamykając oczy. Nie było sensu w wyrywaniu się; chyba, że miał wyjątkowo silne pragnienie zabawy w podtapianie.

\- A mam jakiś wybór? - zapytał leniwie, gdy Lecter zaczął delikatnie wmasowywać szampon w mokre włosy.

\- Zawsze istnieje możliwość wyboru, Will - upomniał go psychiatra. - Tym, co bierzesz pod uwagę, są potencjalne konsekwencje każdej z decyzji.

Will nie miał najmniejszej ochoty myśleć. Był zmęczony, a to, co robił Hannibal… mimo wszystko, było przyjemne. Nawet bardzo, bardzo przyjemne. Przechylił głowę, ułatwiając spłukanie piany i odprężając z uczuciem, że ktoś o niego dbał z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli.

Oczywiście, dopóki szorstka powierzchnia gąbki nie przesunęła się po jego klatce piersiowej, zjeżdżając niżej na brzuch. Szarpnął się gwałtownie do tyłu, rozchlapując wodę i w ostatniej chwili złapał Hannibala za nadgarstek, zatrzymując w miejscu.

\- Myślę, że z tym dam sobie sam radę - wycedził, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Lecter uniósł kąciki ust do góry w rozbawionym uśmiechu, oferując Grahamowi gąbkę.

\- Bardzo dobrze, Will - odparł, wstając i podchodząc do szafki koło umywalki, by wyjąć z niej coś, czego profiler nie mógł dostrzec z tej pozycji. Nie, żeby zresztą próbował, zajęty gniewnym szorowaniem gąbką ciała, póki podrażniona skóra się nie zaróżowiła. - Jeśli skończyłeś, może przejdziemy do kolejnego etapu?

\- Czyli? - Warknięcie zamarło Willowi na ustach, gdy zobaczył, co Hannibal trzymał w ręku.

_Brzytwę_.

Graham momentalnie się cofnął, uderzając plecami o krawędź wanny, przeskakując spanikowanym wzrokiem z Lectera na ostrze i z powrotem. Może i próbował się wcześniej zabić, ale to nie znaczyło, że _chciał_ umierać. A już na pewno nie w łazience, nagi, z poderżniętym gardłem. Żałosny koniec równie żałosnego życia.

\- J-jeśli to dlatego, że - że nie zgodziłem się, byś… - Wykonał nieokreślony ruch ręką w kierunku dolnej połowy ciała. - …to myślę, że kara nie jest ade-adekwatna do "zbrodni", wiesz?

\- Nie planowałem kary dla ciebie, William - wyjaśnił Hannibal, perfekcyjnie udając zdumienie. - Pomyślałem, że może chciałbyś się ogolić, zważywszy na to, że jesteś u mnie już od paru tygodni i twój zarost… - zawiesił głos, pozwalając, by Will sam zrozumiał, o co chodzi. Graham podniósł z wahaniem rękę do szczęki, pocierając ją. Faktycznie, jeszcze trochę i będzie wyglądał jak człowiek z buszu.

\- Wyprzedano wszystkie elektryczne maszynki? - zapytał ponuro, mierząc nieufnym spojrzeniem brzytwę. - Czy może któraś kiedyś cię zaatakowała i teraz chowasz urazę do całego rodzaju?

\- Nic aż tak drastycznego - zaprzeczył swobodnie Lecter, przysuwając sobie stołek i siadając koło wanny. Wycisnął na dłonie odrobinę pianki do golenia i roztarł, patrząc na Willa z zagadkowym uśmiechem. - Zechciałbyś odchylić głowę do tyłu?

Will przełknął ślinę, powoli obnażając gardło. W momencie, w którym morderca przesunął po nim chłodnym ostrzem, wszystkie myśli zostały wymazane przez biały szum terroru.

_Faktycznie, r-relaksująca kąpiel._

\- Opowiadałem ci o Florencji, Will? - zagaił cicho Hannibal, metodycznie usuwając zarost długimi, pewnymi pociągnięciami, rozmyślnie ignorując unoszącą się szybko i nieregularnie pierś Grahama. - O tej porze roku jest piękna. Powinienem kiedyś cię tam zabrać.

Spokojna melodia głosu Lectera docierała do Willa z daleka, musząc najpierw przebić się przez brzęczący, przerażony hałas w jego umyśle, jednak stopniowo stawała się czymś, czego mógł się uchwycić i trzymać kurczowo, spragniony poczucia bezpieczeństwa, nawet tak fałszywego, jak to. Dawno, dawno temu, w kompletnie innym życiu Hannibal powiedział, że jest jego kotwicą.

\- I jestem nią nadal. Skończyliśmy.

Hannibal odłożył brzytwę na bok, pocierając w zamyśleniu kciukiem gładki policzek Willa. Bez zarostu wydawał się młodszy - wystraszony chłopiec z ogromnymi, błękitnymi oczami i ciemnymi od wilgoci lokami, lepiącymi się do czoła. Wyobraził go sobie, stojącego na schodach katedry Santa Maria del Fiore, zapatrzonego w zachód słońca. Drgnął, wytrącony z rozmyślań, gdy Will ostrożnie uniósł własną rękę, niepewnie obejmując gładzącą go dłoń Hannibala i przycisnął do niej twarz, zamykając oczy.

Hannibal uśmiechnął się triumfalnie i odsunął, powodując, że Will szarpnął się gwałtownie do tyłu z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Przepraszam - wymamrotał, czerwieniejąc i chowając ręce pod wodę.

\- Nie zrobiłeś nic złego.

\- Wiem, ale… - urwał, najwyraźniej przemyślawszy jeszcze raz to, co miał do powiedzenia i zamiast tego jedynie potrząsnął głową, wzruszając ramionami, gdy Lecter sięgnął po puszysty, biały ręcznik, by mu podać. - To czego wcześniej mi nie chciałeś powiedzieć? - zapytał, zmieniając temat. - O tej Starling?

\- Jedynie to, że panna Starling wydaje się niezwykle intrygującą, utalentowaną młodą osobą.

Will zmarszczył brwi, wyciągając dłoń po ręcznik.

\- Nie spotkałeś jej i już zakładasz, że jest inteligentna? - mruknął.

Lecter uniósł kącik ust do góry, rozbawiony reakcją swojego empaty.

\- Raczej słuszne założenie, jeśli weźmiemy pod uwagę, że wujek Jack przyjął ją na twoje miejsce.

Will poderwał głowę, kompletnie zaskoczony.

\- Ona… praktykantka… _CO?_

Mimo że jej nie znał, wiedział jedno - jeśli go zastąpiła, jeśli zwróciła na siebie uwagę Hannibala… będzie musiał zrobić wszystko, by ją ochronić, by Clarice nie podzieliła tego samego losu, co on. Nawet gdyby miało to być jego własnym kosztem.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, by wszystko wyjaśnić już na początku xD  
> \- zaczynają się rozdziały, które pisałam po 7-miesięcznej przerwie, więc ten Will może się nieco różnić od tamtego... Oh well, w przyszłym rozdziale mamy już jego nową wersję z s2, hah ;D. Jednak o wiele lepiej się go pisze, gdy jest równy Lecterowi ^.^  
> \- Clarice jest postacią praktycznie że epizodyczną ;). Jej rozmowa z doktorem jest parafrazą tej z "Milczenia owiec"  
> \- piosenka ze snu Willa podchodzi z "Upiora w Operze", bo wg mnie ich dynamika przywodzi na myśl nie tylko Achillesa i Patroklesa (aww, that was veryyy subtle, dr Lecter ;p), ale też Erika i Christine, a także Hadesa i Persefonę xD  
> \- mooooooooc uścisków dla was za to, że jesteście i to czytacie ;***  
> \- następny rozdział w środę :). Albo może już jutro wieczorem ;p?

Will stał samotnie w centrum ogromnej, nieoświetlonej sceny. Ciężkie, bordowe kotary były ledwie że odciągnięte - na widowni nie było zaś nikogo. Otaczały go jedynie rzędy eleganckich, pustych krzeseł.

\- _In sleep he sang to me… In dreams he came…_

Jego ręce niemal odruchowo powędrowały do góry, obejmując ściśle gardło, jakby chciał zdusić słowa w zarodku, zanim jeszcze wybrzmiały na głos. Zanim zdążył zrobić coś więcej, poczuł za sobą cień obecności, od której nigdy nie był wolny - nieważne, czy na jawie, czy we śnie.

\- Will… 

\- _That voice which calls to me and speaks my name. Do I dream again?_

Nie chciał śpiewać. Dlaczego nie mógł przestać?!

\- _For now I find... The phantom of the opera is there, inside my mind…_

Arystokratyczne, silne dłonie Hannibala spoczęły na jego ramionach, ugruntowując w rzeczywistości - we śnie? _W jego umyśle._

\- _Sing once again with me our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet._

Tym razem to nie melodyjny głos Willa przeszył ciszę i empata zadrżał, bo czy to nie była prawda? Władza, jaką miał nad nim Hannibal, w tym momencie wydawała się nieskończona.

Ale Lecter też musiał zapłacić za to pewną cenę - Will był jedynym, który widział go _naprawdę_.

\- _Those who have seen your face draw back in fear_ \- odezwał się, obracając do Hannibala. Zauważył lekki uśmiech błąkający się na wąskich wargach psychiatry i sam uniósł wyżej głowę, nawiązując i utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy. - _I am the mask you wear._

Will był człowieczeństwem i słabością Hannibala. Jeśli tylko będzie potrafił to odpowiednio wykorzystać… Nie spuszczając z siebie oczu, obaj zaczęli śpiewać:

- _My - your spirit and my - your voice in one combined, the phantom of the opera is there, inside my - your mind._

Graham obejrzał się przez ramię, opanowany i coraz bardziej pewny siebie. Wiedział już, co ma robić. Na widowni zostały zajęte dwa krzesła - blondynka ze sklepu i Rosemary Bennett obserwowały go uważnie z dłońmi przygotowanymi do oklasków. Will uśmiechnął się mrocznie, zamykając oczy i nabierając powietrza w płuca.

\- _Inside my mind…_

Hannibal pochylił się nad jego ramieniem:

\- _Sing, my angel of music. Sing for me!_

\---------

 

Will otworzył spokojnie oczy, po raz pierwszy przebudzając się bez spoconych ubrań i wypisanego na twarzy przerażenia. Wiedział, co ma robić i nie tyczyło się to jedynie snu. Jeśli Hannibal chciał mieć godnego siebie przeciwnika, ten czas właśnie nadszedł. Przekręcił się na bok, podnosząc na tyle ostrożnie, by nie podrażnić szwów i zmarszczył brwi na widok leżących na nocnej szafce tabletek oraz stojącej obok szklanki wody. Rozejrzał się uważniej, po czym dostrzegł zatkniętą z tyłu kremową kartę. Wziął ją do ręki i prychnął na widok starannej, eleganckiej kaligrafii Lectera.

_"Mój dobry Willu, od tej pory będziesz przyjmował te lekarstwa rano i wieczorem. Twój niedawny atak sprawił, że zacząłem patrzeć z innej perspektywy na dotyczące ciebie rzeczy. Nie leży w mojej intencji, byś stracił życie w sposób, który nie został wybrany przeze mnie. Proszę, weź tabletki, albo inaczej będę zmuszony spędzić dziś wieczorem nieco więcej czasu z dr Bloom niż planowałem początkowo.  
\- Hannibal Lecter" _

\- Stracić życie? - powtórzył z niezrozumieniem Will i nagle wszystkie kawałki układanki wpadły na swoje miejsce. Zaburzenia świadomości? Halucynacje? Gorączka? Lunatykowanie? Ataki padaczkowe? Bóle głowy i nudności? Objawy były tak podręcznikowe, że Will miał ochotę schować twarz w dłoniach i wybuchnąć histerycznym śmiechem. Miał - cholerne - zapalenie - mózgu. Miał _zapalenie mózgu_ , a Hannibal nie uważał mu tego za stosowne powiedzieć aż do momentu, w którym sam zaczął się obawiać, że może już być za późno.

Wow. Jego życie było wręcz do pozazdroszczenia, czyż nie?

Jednym ruchem zgarnął na dłoń tabletki, wrzucając je sobie do ust i popijając paroma łykami wody. Był sam w pokoju, ślady po wcześniejszej nieudanej próbie wieszania się zniknęły, zostawiając za sobą schludnie złożone ubranie na oparciu krzesła. Wzruszył ramionami, zakładając łososiową koszulę i przewracając oczami na jej kolor. Obrzucił jednym spojrzeniem przyszykowane spodnie i westchnął. A potem ruszył po własne jeansy, leżące gdzieś na dnie szafy. _On_ nie miał być gościem na dzisiejszym proszonym obiedzie, nieprawdaż?

 

*-*

 

Hannibal otworzył drzwi wejściowe z gotowym czarującym uśmiechem na ustach, przechodząc na bok, by wziąć płaszcze swoich gości.

Alana Bloom odwzajemniła uśmiech, ściskając go lekko w przywitaniu za ramię. Weszła do środka, zachęcając gestem towarzyszącą jej dziewczynę, by zrobiła to samo.

\- Doktorze Lecter - odezwała się błękitnooka szatynka i Hannibal przechylił z ciekawością głowę, uderzony jej fizycznym podobieństwem do Willa. - Dziękuję za zaproszenie. - Podała mu rękę do uściśnięcia. - Clarice Starling.

\- Dziękuję za jego przyjęcie - odpowiedział swobodnie Hannibal, najpierw ściskając jej dłoń, a potem unosząc szarmancko do ust. - Jeśli nie mają panie nic przeciwko, możemy już siadać do stołu.

Clarice skinęła lekko, kierując się w stronę widocznej jadalni. Alana przełożyła poufale ramię przez łokieć Lectera, szturchając go delikatnie.

\- Mam nadzieję, że dla mnie przyszykowałeś piwo zamiast jednego ze swoich wyszukanych win?

\- Oczywiście. Wiesz przecież, że masz u mnie swój własny zapas, prawda?

Alana roześmiała się, kręcąc głową i Hannibal uniósł nieco kąciki warg ku górze.

\- Rozpieszczasz mnie.

\- Jedynie doceniam. - Akurat zdążyli dołączyć do Clarice przy stole, która stała za jednym z krzeseł, wyraźnie na nich czekając. _Wpojone dobre maniery_ , przemknęło w umyśle Lectera, sprawiając mu przyjemność. - A co panna Starling sądzi na ten temat? Wino czy piwo?

\- Wino, jeśli można, dziękuję - odparła, odgarniając z twarzy zagubiony kosmyk brązowych włosów. - Po piwie nie czuję się zwykle najlepiej.

\- Ach, wreszcie ktoś, kto potrafi docenić bardziej wyrafinowany smak trunku. - Hannibal mrugnął do Alany, która westchnęła ciężko.

\- Nie wiesz, co tracisz, Clarice. Hannibal warzy jedno z najlepszych piw na świecie.

\- _Jedno z_ najlepszych?

\- Najlepsze - poprawiła z uśmiechem doktor Bloom. Clarice odwróciła się do Lectera, wyraźnie zainteresowana.

\- Sam je pan przygotowuje, doktorze? Jak pan znajduje na to czas pomiędzy wizytami pacjentów i udzielaniem się towarzysko?

\- I gotowaniem - dodał z uśmiechem Hannibal, rozbawiony. _A także polowaniem na mięso, z którego dania miały później zostać przyrządzone_. - Po prostu trzymam się ściśle ułożonego grafiku. Ale dość już rozmów o tym. Przyznam, że materia, która mnie intryguje, dotyczy pani, Clarice - oznajmił, dostrzegając z zadowoleniem, jak pociemniały błękitne oczy dziewczyny. Prawdopodobnie myślała, że zamierzał skomentować jej młody wiek albo objęcie odpowiedzialnego stanowiska przez kobietę.

Nic podobnego.

Pochylił się nad stołem, wyjmując oszronioną butelkę piwa z misy wypełnionej lodem i podał ją Alanie. W ciszy sięgnął po wino, otwierając je i uważnie nalewając młodej agentce.

\- Co cię prześladuje w snach, Clarice? - zapytał spokojnie.

Profilerka w ostatniej chwili powstrzymała drgnięcie i twarz Hannibala rozjaśnił uśmiech. O tak, była podobna do Willa, a jednak… tak różna. Oni oboje byli prześladowani przez wytwory swoich umysłów, ale ogień, jaki w nich płonął, był kompletnie odmienny.

Lecter chciał poznać każdy, nawet najgłębszy sekret, który skrywali.

\- Hannibal, to chyba nie jest odpowiedni temat przy jedzeniu, czyż nie? - skarciła go lekko Alana, marszcząc brwi, ale zanim zdążył odezwać się w swojej obronie, Clarice wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nic się nie stało, doktor Bloom. Pozwólmy doktorowi Lecterowi nasycić niezdrową ciekawość - powiedziała pewnie, mimo że w tonie jej głosu dawało wyczuć się delikatną nutkę ironii i jeszcze delikatniejszą strachu. Zdawało się, że wujek Jack szukał określonego typu ludzi na określone stanowiska. - Chce pan wiedzieć, czy mam tak samo niepoukładane w głowie, jak mój poprzednik, prawda?

W wygięciu jej ust widać było wyzwanie.

\- Podejrzewam, że lepszym określeniem na porządek panujący w głowie Willa byłby… artystyczny chaos - poprawił ją Hannibal, unosząc nieco brew. Był ciekaw, jak jego Will zareagowałby w tej sytuacji… skonfrontowany z Clarice.

\- On słyszał głosy morderców, ja słyszę krzyk jagniąt. - Starling wytrzymała kontakt wzrokowy, unosząc dumniej głowę. - Zarzynanych w nocy na farmie, gdy jeszcze byłam dzieckiem. _To_ nie daje mi teraz spać.

Hannibal jedynie się powoli uśmiechnął, nie zwracając uwagi na odkaszlnięcie Alany. Nie spuścił ani razu spojrzenia z agentki Starling.

\- Wymknęłaś się z domu, Clarice? Słyszałaś ich krzyk - próbowałaś je uratować?

Coś nieczytelnego przemknęło przez oczy dziewczyny. Poczucie straty, rozczarowania? Bezsilność? Strach i gniew?

\- Otworzyłam im bramę, ale nie uciekły. Tylko… jedynie stały tam, zdezorientowane. Nie uciekały, mimo że miały możliwość, mimo że _dałam im_ tę możliwość.

\- Ale ty mogłaś uciec i to zrobiłaś, prawda?

\- Tak. Chwyciłam jedno z nich i zaczęłam biec najszybciej jak tylko potrafiłam. Po paru milach zostałam złapana przez szeryfa, a ranczer był tak wściekły, że odesłał mnie do sierocińca.

Lecter przymknął oczy, podnosząc do góry kieliszek z winem i rozkoszując się jego zapachem. Upił łyk, czując, jak cierpka słodycz wybucha mu tysiącem doznań na języku.

\- Co się stało z twoim jagnięciem, Clarice?

\- Zabili je.

Niespodziewanie rozległ się głośny brzęk sztućców i tym razem Starling się wzdrygnęła. Alana przybrała fałszywie skruszony wyraz twarzy, podnosząc upuszczony widelec z talerza.

\- Myślę, że na dzisiaj wystarczy ciężkich tematów, nie uważacie? - odezwała się z przekąsem. - Hannibal, absolutnie nie mogę doczekać się, aż będę mogła spróbować twoich dań. Zawsze przechodzisz samego siebie - zażartowała ciepło. - Co jest w menu?

Doktor skłonił się lekko, biorąc talerze i jego myśli powędrowały do Willa, uwięzionego w pokoju na górze.

\- Nerka.

 

*-*

 

Will podniósł się z irytacją z niewygodnej pozycji na podłodze, rozprostowując przykurczone mięśnie. Winston zaskamlał, waląc ogonem o ziemię - obserwował niespokojnie swojego pana, który zwinął dłonie w pięści, przemierzając pokój w paru szybkich krokach, tam i z powrotem, tam i z powrotem.

Przeklął.

Ponieważ dom Lectera nie miał szczególnie grubych murów, przykładając ucho do odpowiedniego miejsca w rogu pomieszczenia, Will był zdolny wychwycić strzępki prowadzonej na dole konwersacji.

Oczywiście ten o niepoukładaniu - _och, przepraszam, artystycznym. chaosie_ \- w jego głowie udało mu się usłyszeć. I nie, to, że Hannibal uważał go za dziwaka i szaleńca, zupełnie jak cała reszta jego niegdysiejszego zespołu, wcale go nie dotknęło.

Nie. Tylko utkwiło w jego boku jak cierń, paląc boleśnie.

Był przekonany - nie, _wiedział_ , że Hannibal był jedyną osobą, która go rozumiała, tak samo, jak Will był jedyną osobą, która rozumiała, która widziała Lectera takim, jakim był naprawdę.

Najwyraźniej się mylił. I najwyraźniej również panna Starling wcale nie zamierzała mu ułatwiać jej ochrony, fascynując i kusząc Hannibala opowieścią o biednych, małych jagniątkach.

Will zacisnął zęby. Jeśli Lecter pomyśli, że Clarice kryła w sobie coś więcej niż tylko inteligencję, odwagę i zwykłe współczucie, spróbuje eksperymentować na niej tak, jak robił to na nim. On nie - nie mógł do tego dopuścić. Skoro był - póki co - słabością Hannibala, musiał to wykorzystać. Nie tylko po to, by go pokonać i się uwolnić, choć taki był jego ostateczny cel. Teraz jednak na pierwszy plan wysunęła się Clari-- _bezpieczeństwo_ Clarice.

Will musiał na powrót zainteresować Lectera sobą.

A by to zrobić, musiał - musiał stać się bardziej jak _on_. Jak potwór, którego obawiał się całe swoje życie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Who, who are you really_   
>  _And where, where are you going_   
>  _You got nothin’ left to prove_   
>  _Cuz you got nothin’ left to lose_   
>  _See you bare your teeth for him_   
>  _Who, who are you?_

Hannibal układał wilgotne talerze na suszarce, gdy nagle usłyszał za sobą szmer kroków. Wytarł dłonie w zatknięty za pasem ręcznik i odwrócił się ze starannie pozbawioną wyrazu twarzą.

Will stał kilka kroków dalej, koło stołu, całkowicie pochłonięty niedbałą zabawą wyjętym ze stojaka nożem. Jedyną reakcją Lectera było zainteresowane rozbłyśnięcie kasztanowych oczu, nawet jeśli powoli owinął ręcznik wokół palców, przygotowany na każdą ewentualność. Przez ułamek sekundy w jego myślach zagościł rzężący, posiniały na ustach Graham, ale zaraz odgonił obraz, o wiele bardziej zaintrygowany tym prawdziwym.

Nawet jeśli będzie musiał zacząć od nowa zamykać na klucz pokój Williama.

\- Szlachetna stal - skomentował konwersacyjnym tonem Will, przechylając głowę tak, by móc obserwować Hannibala, który skinął swoją w odpowiedzi.

\- Noże są dumą każdego szefa kuchni - dodał swobodnie psychiatra, nie poruszając się z miejsca. - Zamierzasz spróbować mnie zabić, Will?

Empata podniósł na niego fałszywie zdumione spojrzenie, odkładając nóż na blat, ale wciąż nie zabierając z niego ręki.

\- _Skądże_ , nie. Jak mógłbym odebrać ci życie, podczas gdy to właśnie tobie zawdzięczam swoje własne? Wielokrotnie miałeś okazję, by ze mną skończyć raz na zawsze i nigdy tego nie zrobiłeś. Jestem twoim _dozgonnym_ dłużnikiem.

Will mówił całkowicie poważnie. Nie, nie. Hannibal domyślał się cynicznego jadu ukrytego w głębi i smaku słów, ale nie widział jego oznak. Tabletki zaczynały działać i Will odzyskiwał pełną kontrolę nad sobą.

\- Jaki był więc powód twojego zejścia na dół?

\- Och, drzwi były otwarte. - Graham wzruszył ramionami, nieobecnie kręcąc nożem. - Alana i moja zastępczyni już wyszły, więc nie możesz zarzucić mi lekkomyślności czy chęci ucieczki.

\- Jaki był _główny_ powód?

Will zostawił swoją zabawkę i zrobił krok do przodu, zagradzając Lecterowi jedyną drogę wyjścia z kuchni.

\- Zamierzałeś obserwować, jak powoli umieram w ogniu własnego mózgu? - wycedził lodowato. - A może to była zmienna niezależna jednego z twoich eksperymentów, którą mogłeś manipulować? Will zdrowy czy chory? Świadomy czy nie?

\- Tak - odpowiedział po prostu Hannibal i do Willa dotarło, że nie wie, czy ma się śmiać czy płakać.

\- Na które pytanie, doktorze Lecter?

\- Na które wybierzesz, mój drogi Willu. - Uśmieszek na twarzy Lectera nieco się poszerzył i Graham poczuł przemożną chęć zmazania go pięścią. Zamiast tego pozwolił drgnąć własnym ustom, robiąc krok do przodu tak, by stanąć niemal niekomfortowo blisko Hannibala. Uniósł nieco głowę, chcąc wciąż móc patrzeć mu w oczy - niepokojąco czerwone z powodu bordowej koszuli, wydobywającej głębię ich koloru - i pochylił się do przodu, owiewając gorącym oddechem ucho zabójcy.

\- Może pan myśleć, że teraz wygrał, doktorze - szepnął nisko, przysuwając się jeszcze bliżej i z satysfakcją zauważając, że Lecter stał perfekcyjnie nieruchomo. - Ale zapewniam pana, że odzyskam wolność. A gdy to nastąpi, nadejdzie dzień rozrachunku.

Hannibal wciągnął powietrze w płuca, napawając się ciężkim, piżmowym zapachem tłumionej agresji i podniecenia, jaki wisiał wokół nich. Po Willu z wczorajszego wieczoru - samobójczym i drżącym w wannie - nie było ani śladu. Za to teraz stał przed nim… ktoś, kto już _teraz_ zaczynał przyjmować kształt z jego wizji. Gdy Graham obnażył zęby w karykaturze uśmiechu, aż zbyt łatwo było wyobrazić sobie na nich świeżą krew, po której mógłby przejechać językiem.

Uniósł do góry dłoń, obejmując nią twarz empaty i delikatnie pocierając kciukiem kość policzkową, na co odnotował z przyjemnością, że lapis-lazuli oczu Willa pociemniał aż do głębokiego, bogatego odcienia błękitu Turnbulla. Westchnął, myśląc o grzechu, jaki popełniała większość ludzi, nazywając je po prostu niebieskimi, ignorując w nich złote, szare i zielone iskry.

\- Wróć do pokoju, Will - powiedział spokojnie.

Graham bez pośpiechu skinął głową, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Cofnął się, obracając i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z kuchni. W momencie, w którym ręka Lectera opadła, Will sięgnął po leżące na blacie jabłko, niedbale je podrzucając, a potem zatopił w nim zęby. Sok spłynął mu po podbródku, ale nie zrobił ruchu, by go wytrzeć.

Gdy profiler stanął na progu, dobiegł go opanowany głos Hannibala:

\- Chciałbym, żebyśmy od jutra wznowili naszą terapię.

Tym razem ukrył uśmiech, nie oglądając się.

\- Możemy porozmawiać o tym, jak wyobrażałbyś sobie zabicie mnie.

Will spojrzał na niego przez ramię, podnosząc jedną brew i zwilżając koniuszkiem języka i tak mokre od soku usta.

\- Gołymi rękami.

Kiedy Graham już bezpiecznie zniknął z pola widzenia, Hannibal pozwolił sobie na prawie niewidoczny uśmiech, po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna czując, że jego spodnie były wspaniale za ciasne.

 

*-*

 

Jack porządkował dokumenty w swoim gabinecie, marszcząc z niezadowoleniem brwi. Nigdy nie miał do tego cierpliwości - według niego papierkowa robota jedynie zabierała czas, który mogli przeznaczyć na to, co naprawdę się liczyło, czyli ratowanie ludzkich żyć.

Chociaż, jeśli Crawford mógł podziękować Bogu za małe błogosławieństwo, była to cisza ze strony Rozpruwacza z Chesapeake, który od paru tygodni nie zostawił im żadnych nowych trupów - a przynajmniej nie takich, o których by wiedzieli.

Rozpruwacz był osobistym koszmarem Crawforda - seryjnym zabójcą i kanibalem z wykształceniem medycznym, który kilka lat temu już kosztował Jacka utratę jednej z praktykantek. Zastanawiał się czasem, czy Will podzieliłby jej los, gdyby przydzielił go do tej sprawy - czy wręcz przeciwnie, czy potrafiłby go złapać.

Na myśl o Willu zacisnął szczękę tak bardzo, że aż nabrzmiała mu żyła na skroni i potarł ją palcami, rozmasowując.

Ten chłopak nie zasłużył na śmierć i - jak to mu dobitnie powiedziała Alana - to była jego, Jacka, własna wina. Miał go chronić, ale zawiódł. Z drugiej strony, nawet gdyby wiedział to, co teraz, nadal by go wyciągnął z sali wykładowej i zawlókł na miejsca zbrodni. Po prostu… Will był czymś drugorzędnym w porównaniu do ratowania cywili - a dzięki zaburzeniu empatii - _darowi_ \- Grahama, zdołali ocalić wiele niewinnych żyć na czas i zamknąć odpowiednich bydlaków za kratkami.

Tylko to się liczyło.

_(And look what became of our golden boy. Of our golden boy)_

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi i wyrwał tym samym Crawforda z zamyślenia.

\- Jack. - Alana wsadziła głowę przez uchylone drzwi. - Mogę?

\- Jasne, jasne, wchodź - odpowiedział, zgarniając szybko rozrzucone papiery do pierwszej lepszej szuflady, ale na szczęście doktor Bloom powstrzymała się tym razem od komentarza. - Jak wizyta u Lectera?

\- Dobrze. - Wzruszyła ramionami. - Wydaje się, że agentka Starling go zainteresowała. Gdy rozmawialiśmy przy wyjściu o możliwości podjęcia współpracy na podobnych zasadach, jak… - urwała i przełknęła ślinę, odwracając wzrok. Jack odchrząknął.

\- Jak z Willem.

\- Tak. _Jak z Willem_ \- powtórzyła, posyłając mu twarde spojrzenie. - Hannibal obiecał, że to przemyśli.

\- Czyli się zgodzi - podsumował z zadowoleniem Crawford, odsuwając fotel i siadając ze złożonymi rękami. - Bardzo dobrze. Starling musi mieć nadzór psychologiczny, jeśli ma pracować w podobnych warunkach, co Graham, zwłaszcza jeśli jest świeżo po akademii, a Lecter ma już doświadczenie.

\- Właśnie, Jack, _świeżo po akademii_ \- podkreśliła Alana, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Lok czarnych włosów opadł jej na twarz i odgarnęła go za ucho ze zdenerwowaniem. - Naprawdę doceniam to, że stwarzasz pozory dbania o jej psychikę po tym, jak zniszczyłeś tę Willa, ale ona jest za młoda! Hannibal czy nie, to się na niej odbije. A poza tym, chyba jeszcze nie zapomniałeś, co _dokładnie_ stało się z Willem? Czy może mamy przejechać się na cmentarz?

Jack skrzywił się mimowolnie.

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Nie dopuszczę, żeby coś takiego ponownie się wydarzyło.

Uśmiech doktor Bloom przypominał groźbę.

\- Przy Willu jakoś _dopuściłeś_.

\- Czy naprawdę musimy o tym znowu rozmawiać, Alana? - spytał lodowato, opierając się przedramionami na blacie biurka. - Przeprosiłem cię już wystarczająco wiele razy.

\- Tak - syknęła wściekle, pochylając się do przodu i również kładąc ręce na biurku. - Bo to nie _mnie_ powinieneś przepraszać.

Sekundę później trzasnęły zamykane drzwi i Jack westchnął, pocierając dłońmi twarz.

 

*-*

 

Will usiadł na już odsuniętym wcześniej krześle, przyglądając się ze średnim zainteresowaniem nakryciu stołu i praktycznie w tej samej chwili z kuchni wyszedł Lecter, trzymając w dłoniach dwa talerze z naszykowanymi porcjami, zupełnie jakby czekał z tym, aż Will zejdzie na kolację.

Graham powstrzymał się od przewrócenia oczami. Prawdopodobnie czekał.

\- Pomyślałem, że docenisz, jeśli dzisiaj będziemy trzymać się ściśle owoców morza - oznajmił lekko Hannibal, stawiając przed Willem jego porcję i uśmiech, który pojawił się na ustach Grahama, momentalnie się z nich ześliznął. Hannibal ukrył własny, rozbawiony jego reakcją. - _Sannakji_. Jedno z najbardziej niezwykłych dań z Korei.

\- Myślę, że "niezwykłe" nie do końca oddaje jego natury - skomentował Will, biorąc z wahaniem widelec do ręki i nie odrywając wzroku od wijącej się, szarej masy na talerzu. - Rozumiem, że to, że ono wciąż się rusza, oznacza coś zamierzonego, a nie po prostu… niedogotowanie?

\- _Sannakji_ przygotowuje się, krojąc małe, żywe ośmiornice i polewając je olejem sezamowym - wyjaśnił Lecter, nalewając Willowi wina do kieliszka. - Trzeba spożywać je szybko i uważnie, inaczej przyssawki mogą przyczepić się do przełyku i spowodować uduszenie jedzącego. Jednak zapewniam cię, że uczucie przesuwających się w gardle macek jest… zaiste, interesujące.

Will na chwilę przymknął oczy, rozważając, jak bardzo niegrzeczne byłoby odmówienie posiłku.

\- Nie wątpię - odparł w końcu. - Domyślam się, że nie masz przygotowanego dania awaryjnego, doktorze?

Lecter usiadł na swoim własnym miejscu, posyłając Grahamowi szczery uśmiech.

\- Możemy przejść po prostu od razu do drugiej potrawy, jeśli nie masz ochoty na tę.

\- Poprosiłbym.

Talerz z wijącymi się mackami zniknął, a zamiast tego chwilę później pojawił się inny, na którym różowe kawałki wyglądały na rybę. Will odetchnął z ulgą, ale zanim zdążył spytać, jaką, Hannibal odezwał się pierwszy:

\- Ryba _fugu_ , japoński rarytas i afrodyzjak. Oprawia się ją, gdy jeszcze żyje, dlatego jej wnętrzności wciąż zawierają tetrodoksynę…

\- Truciznę, która jest ponad tysiąc razy bardziej zabójcza niż cyjanek - wtrącił Will, biorąc do ręki sztućce. Nie uszło jego uwadze, że tym razem dostał nóż. - Powoduje paraliż mięśni przy zachowaniu świadomości.

\- Zgadza się - potwierdził swobodnie doktor. - Co roku ta potrawa jest ostatnim posiłkiem dla około trzystu ludzi, ale wyspecjalizowani szefowie kuchni potrafią przygotować ją tak, by zachować w mięsie bezpieczną ilość toksyn, na tyle, by wywołać efekt delikatnego mrowienia w ustach, bądź też chwilowy paraliż języka.

Profiler upił łyk wina z kieliszka, nie spuszczając wzroku z Lectera, który z powrotem zasiadł za stołem, również uważnie go obserwując.

\- Myślę, że gdy zdecydujesz, że powinienem umrzeć, odbędzie się to w o wiele bardziej spektakularny sposób, doktorze - powiedział Will, odkrawając mały kawałek ryby i unosząc go do ust. To danie było idealną metaforą ich obecnej relacji, delikatnej i ryzykownej, gdzie każda chwila mogła być tą ostatnią. - Nie mam racji?

Hannibal patrzył, jak mięso znika pomiędzy wargami Willa, rozdrabiane przez poruszającą się przez chwilę szczękę, a później przesuwające w dół gardła, gdy Will wolno przełknął i jabłko Adama podskoczyło.

Jego czerwonobrązowe oczy błyszczały niczym u drapieżnika, ale tym razem już nie widział Grahama jako ofiary. Nie równego mu partnera, _jeszcze_ nie, ale…

\- Wyśmienite. - Głos Willa wytrącił go z transu i skinął głową, przyjmując komplement.

\- Twoja śmierć byłaby nieodżałowaną stratą dla świata, mój dobry Willu - powiedział cicho. - Możesz wierzyć, że nie leży ona w moich intencjach.

\- Chcesz, żebym stał się taki, jak ty, bo bez siebie jesteśmy samotni, czyż nie? - Na ustach Grahama igrał lekki uśmiech. - Zamknąłeś mnie tutaj, sprawiając, że jesteś dosłownie jedyną rzeczą w moim życiu, która się liczy.

Odpowiadający uśmiech Lectera był jedyną reakcją.

\- A co z Clarice? - Will na chwilę odłożył widelec, unosząc zachęcająco brwi. - Ty jesteś jedyną osobą w moim życiu, ale czy ja jestem jedyną w twoim?

\- Nie poznałem jeszcze panny Starling na tyle, by móc udzielić odpowiedzi na twoje pytanie. - Hannibal włożył do ust kęs ryby i przełknął. - Jednak mogę cię zapewnić, że zajmujesz szczególne miejsce.

Will przechylił głowę, wiedząc, że to jedyne, co dostanie od Hannibala.

\- Zamierzasz podjąć z nią współpracę tak, jak życzył sobie tego wujek Jack? - spytał od niechcenia, biorąc kolejny kawałek potrawy.

Przez chwilę panowała absolutna cisza, zakłócana jedynie miękką melodią _Nokturnu_ Es-dur nr 2 Op. 9, Fryderyka Chopina.

Potem Hannibal się odezwał:

\- Tak.

I Will zacisnął zęby na mięsie, czując, jak wypływające z niego toksyny sprawiają, że częściowo traci czucie w języku.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie licząc tego, jeszcze trzy rozdziały do końca opowiadania xD!  
> Następny w niedzielę ;***

Will zanurzył palce w sierści Winstona, pieszcząc psa. Sam siedział na krawędzi łóżka jedynie w szarobłękitnych bokserkach, przyglądając się ścianie naprzeciwko niewidzącym wzrokiem. Pusta szklanka po wodzie, którą popił tabletki, stała na szafce nocnej.

Każdy z morderców, których złapał wcześniej, których miejsca zbrodni oglądał, prześlizgiwał mu się przez umysł, zostawiając po sobie maleńkie dary. Wczoraj, przy Hannibalu, jego empatia działała niczym pęknięte lustro, jednocześnie odbijając i nie odbijając Lectera, wydobywając i wzmacniając ukryty potencjał samego Willa.

Nadeszła najwyższa pora, by stała się nie tylko narzędziem pracy, ale i atutem pozwalającym mu na zyskanie przewa -- nie, nie _przewagi_. Will nie miał złudzeń, wiedział, że nigdy zdobędzie przewagi nad Lecterem, nie z jego pustymi oczami, wyrażającymi jedynie to, co sam chciał mu pokazać, ale… ale może, tylko może, stanie z nim na równi.

Usta Willa rozciągnął gorzki uśmiech, bo… czyż nie tego właśnie od niego oczekiwano? Zmiany na obraz i podobieństwo doktora, by ten nie był już dłużej samotny. By obaj nie byli samotni, bez siebie.  
To też była jedyna szansa Willa na przetrwanie.

Niespodziewane pukanie do drzwi sprawiło, że drgnął lekko, unosząc głowę, a Winston uderzył dwukrotnie ogonem o podłogę, wywieszając radośnie język, zupełnie jakby już wiedział, kto był po drugiej stronie i cieszył się z tego powodu. Graham westchnął. On sam miał o wiele większą kontrolę niż pies. _Oczywiście_.

\- Ufam, że wypocząłeś już, Will. - Hannibal uchylił drzwi, stając na progu, na co profiler kompletnie nie zareagował. Żaden z nich nie skomentował również faktu, że pokój został zamknięty na noc na klucz. - Śniadanie powinno być gotowe za pół godziny, więc masz wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby wziąć poranną kąpiel. Zawołam cię, gdy podam do stołu.

Will nie ruszył się z miejsca.

\- Tym razem nie będę miał towarzystwa? - spytał, pozwalając, by w oczach rozbłysły mu małe, rozbawione iskierki i Lecter uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

\- Nie dzisiaj.

Graham klepnął Winstona ostatni raz po grzbiecie i podniósł się swobodnie, prostując na całą wysokość. Zrobił parę kroków do przodu i przystanął przy samym wyjściu, przechylając głowę na bok.

\- To obietnica czy groźba, doktorze?

\- To będzie tym, czym zechcesz, żeby było, mój dobry Willu - odparł spokojnie Lecter. - Aczkolwiek doradzałbym ostrożniejszą zabawę z ogniem, jeśli nie chcesz, żeby cię oparzył.

Will wydał z siebie niezobowiązujący, miękki dźwięk zamyślenia i musnął opuszkami palców bliznę na swoim boku, tuż nad miejscem, gdzie niegdyś była nerka.

\- Myślę, że… - przeciągnął, udając zawahanie. - Jedno sparzenie więcej nie zrobi różnicy.

Hannibal nie odpowiedział i Graham wszedł do łazienki, z której dziwnym trafem zostały usunięte wszystkie ostre rzeczy lub przedmioty mogące być użyte jako prowizoryczna broń.

Najwyraźniej nie tylko Lectera otaczały płomienie.

I gdyby może Will spojrzał w lustro, zanim jeszcze zaparowało, dostrzegłby rogi porośniętego piórami jelenia, który zniknął razem z halucynacjami. Wyrastały z jego własnych pleców.

 

*-*

 

Śniadanie przebiegło bez większych kłopotów, Hannibal kilkukrotnie rzucający jakąś uwagę i Will odpowiadający celnie i uszczypliwie, cały czas z tym półuśmiechem na ustach i jasnymi, uważnymi oczami, widzącymi więcej niż powinny.

Potem doktor Lecter zajął się swoimi pacjentami, a Graham wrócił do zaczętej wczorajszej nocy książki. Winston był zajęty zabawą kupioną mu przez psychiatrę piłką.

Piętnaście minut przed siódmą wieczorem, ich niegdysiejszą porą spotkań, zwierzę zaczęło niespokojnie krążyć po pokoju i skrobać pazurami w drzwi. Will zmarszczył brwi, odkładając _Iliadę_ Homera na bok.

\- Co jest, piesku?

Winston szczeknął niecierpliwie w odpowiedzi i Graham zagryzł usta, wstając. Został jedynie kwadrans, a nie miał pojęcia, czy na dole był jakiś pacjent czy nie. Golden retriever zaszczekał ponownie i Will nerwowo zacisnął mu dłoń na pysku, próbując uciszyć.

Powinien sprawdzić, co się działo, prawda?

W momencie, gdy nacisnął klamkę, ostrożnie uchylając drzwi, Winston przecisnął mu się między nogami i popędził w dół korytarza.

\- _Winston!_ \- syknął cicho Will, wypadając zaraz za nim, ale psa już nigdzie nie było. Gdzieś z daleka dobiegło go skamlenie i mlaskanie.

Och, po prostu _świetnie_.

 

Hannibal właśnie zdejmował z siebie plastikowe ubranie ochronne, kładąc je ostrożnie na marmurowym blacie, gdy Winston wpadł do kuchni, skamląc i węsząc, najwyraźniej przyciągnięty zapachem świeżego mięsa.

Lecter posłał mu długie, ostrożnie neutralne spojrzenie, a potem przeniósł je na miskę z dymiącymi, jeszcze ociekającymi krwią organami, dopiero co wyjętymi z ciała jego ofiary. Była tam nawet noga, którą zamierzał wykorzystać później do upieczenia kruchego, delikatnego udźca na grillowanej polencie z sosem śliwkowym i warzywnym _quische_. Winston zastrzygł uszami, patrząc się ciekawsko na misę i Hannibal westchnął. Nigdy nie ukrywał, że nie przepadał szczególnie za zwierzętami, ale tolerował te dobrze wytresowane, a pies Willa nigdy nie sprawiał większych problemów. Może więc mógł dać mu jakąś nagrodę.

 

Will stanął w progu kuchni w momencie, kiedy Winston oblizywał zakrwawiony pysk, chwytając łapczywie ostatnie kawałki mięsa z dłoni doktora.

\- Czy ty właśnie… karmisz mojego psa _ludzką nerką?_ \- zapytał, ledwo tuszując niedowierzanie. Lecter podniósł na niego wzrok z całkowitym spokojem.

\- Zaledwie ubogacam jego paletę smaku, tak samo, jak poszerzyłem twoją - odpowiedział lekko. - Poza tym, Will, to ty wypuściłeś go z pokoju, pozwalając, by tutaj przybiegł. _Głodny_.

\- W górnej szafce jest _Pedigree_ \- zaznaczył Graham, biorąc głębszy oddech i opanowując się. - I dlaczego zajmujesz się… _tym_ … jeśli za dziesięć minut zaczyna się nasza sesja?

\- Ufam, że zdążyłbym wszystko posegregować i odłożyć do zamrażarki do czasu, gdy musiałbym zacząć przygotowywać kolację. - Hannibal wzruszył ramionami i nagle kasztanowe oczy spoczęły na Willu z wręcz niepokojącym ciężarem, przesyłając dreszcze wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. - Skoro jednak już tu jesteś, może zechciałbyś mi pomóc?

Will zmarszczył nieco brwi, rozglądając się po eleganckim, nieskazitelnym pomieszczeniu i oceniając sytuację. Odmowa prawdopodobnie nie była wskazana, ale… Tak naprawdę, wcale _nie chciał_ odmawiać.

Istniała możliwość, że to była wina jego empatii, odbijającej pragnienia samego Lectera, jednak… była również opcja, że Will wreszcie zaakceptował zwyczaje panujące w tym domu. O cokolwiek by nie chodziło, przeszedł spokojnie koło Hannibala i wspiął się na palce, sięgając po umieszczone na najwyżej półce deski do krojenia i zestawił je na blat.

\- Co dokładnie mam zrobić? - spytał swobodnie, powstrzymując uśmiech satysfakcji na widok zaskoczonego błysku w oczach Hannibala, który zresztą zniknął równie szybko, jak się pojawił. - W domu nigdy nie zajmowałem się niczym więcej niż oporządzaniem ryb, więc… musisz mi wybaczyć.

Lecter bez słowa wręczył mu nóż z uśmiechem, w którym na równi było czuć i szczerość, i dumę. Czy to wciąż była gra? Czy to w ogóle jeszcze była gra pomiędzy nimi?

Will wziął nóż do ręki, przyglądając się z zastanowieniem lśniącemu ostrzu. Jak łatwo byłoby wykorzystać okazję i błyskawicznie rozpłatać nim Hannibalowi gardło, obmywając się w jego krwi i ścierając ją później z własnej twarzy.

W ten sposób ochroniłby Clarice i sam mógłby uciec, odzyskać wolność, pójść do Alany i Jacka, oświadczyć im, że żyje.

\- Mam coś z tego pokroić? - upewnił się, wskazując na organy w misie. Lecter skinął głową, potwierdzając.

\- Wątrobę. Obmyj, osusz, pokrój na małe kawałki, a następnie zrób niewielkie nacięcia na wierzchu każdego z nich - poinstruował go Hannibal, samemu ruszając po drugi nóż i płuco. Przechodząc, ścisnął przelotnie ramię Willa, obdarzając go kolejnym uśmiechem.

Graham odpowiedział mu tym samym.

Och, tak, to _wciąż_ była gra.

 

*-*

 

\- Czy, gdy dzisiaj dałem ci nóż, wyobrażałeś sobie zabicie mnie nim?

Will przyjął kieliszek wina, siedząc wygodnie w fotelu. Bawiło go, że na każdej sesji terapeutycznej, jaką miał z doktorem Lecterem, _od samego początku_ , był częstowany winem. Prawie jakby jego psychiatra próbował zrobić z niego alkoholika. Nie to, że wiele mu brakowało.

\- W najdrobniejszych szczegółach - odpowiedział, uśmiechając się znad jego brzegu. - Co pijemy?

\- _Henri Jayer Richebourg Grand Cru_ \- odparł Hannibal z doskonałym akcentem, nalewając porcję również i sobie, a potem siadając na krześle naprzeciwko Willa. - Jak dokładnie miałoby to wyglądać?

\- Długa nazwa - skomentował lekko Graham, unosząc brwi, jakby nie usłyszał zadanego mu pytania. - Brzmi całkiem… drogo.

\- Zaiste, jedna butelka kosztuje nieco ponad szesnaście tysięcy dolarów.

Will poruszył ustami, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Był poniekąd świadomy, jak musiał wyglądać z komicznie rozszerzonymi oczami, jednak… _Ile?_

\- Mój _dom_ prawdopodobnie kosztował mniej - przeszło mu w końcu przez gardło. - Jesteś pewny, że chcesz marnować to wino bez żadnej specjalnej okazji?

Hannibal przechylił głowę na bok, przesuwając kieliszek przed twarzą tak, by móc napawać się jego bogatym, ciężkim zapachem.

\- Co masz na myśli mówiąc, bez żadnej specjalnej okazji?

\- Mnie? Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie nie umiałbym odróżnić twojego wina od tego sprzedawanego z najtańszych półek w sklepie?

Hannibal skinął twierdząco i pochylił się nieco do przodu.

\- Mimo to popełniasz błąd myśląc w ten sposób, Will.

\- Czyżby?

\- Jesteś warty o wiele więcej niż to wino.

Will poczuł dziwny ucisk w żołądku, ale zignorował to, zamiast tego decydując się upić łyk. Głęboki, wyszukany smak rozlał się na jego języku i stłumił gardłowy jęk przyjemności. Nawet jeśli nie potrafił wskazać poszczególnych składników, na pewno jednak poczułby różnicę pomiędzy tym alkoholem a tanią podróbką, jakiej miał pełno u siebie w Wolf Trap.

\- Nie zdążyłbyś się nawet poruszyć - powiedział nisko Will, chwytając zadowolone spojrzenie Hannibala. - Ostrze prześliznęłoby się po twoim gardle, rozcinając je na pół, pozwalając, by krew na mnie chlusnęła - kontynuował zachrypniętym głosem. - Cały czas patrzyłbym ci w oczy, obserwując, jak gaśnie w nich życie.

Uśmiech Lectera poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Krew byłaby na twojej twarzy i rękach, Will. Umyłbyś je? Pozbył z siebie metalicznego zapachu grzechu, gorącej lepkości winy?

\- Nie. - Will odniósł wrażenie, jakby coś obcego również układało jego usta w uśmiechu. - Zlizałbym ją z palców, gdy jeszcze by nią ociekały.

Hannibal odchylił się na fotelu z pociemniałymi nagle oczami. Ich kolor przywiódł Willowi na myśl zaschniętą krew.

\- Bardzo dobrze.

Graham przyjął komplement nieznacznym skinięciem głowy i zanurzeniem ust w winie.

Tym razem rozpoznał jego żelazny, słodki smak.

 

I pamiętał go z taką samą wyrazistością rano, gdy schodził cicho na dół, przysłuchując się przytłumionym głosom doktora Lectera i agentki Starling.

Winston został zamknięty w pokoju, a tymczasem Graham zakradł się do osobistego gabinetu psychiatry, przeszukując szuflady biurka w poszukiwaniu notatnika z adresami i telefonami jego pacjentów.

Kiedy odnalazł nazwisko Clarice, uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie.

 

*-*

 

Klamka w drzwiach drgnęła, przekręcając się i Will znieruchomiał. Nie słyszał już żadnych głosów - zresztą, nie żeby dochodziły aż tutaj - a ktoś wchodził do gabinetu doktora.

I tym kimś był prawdopodobnie sam Hannibal.

Will miał dosłownie ułamek sekundy, by wrzucić notatnik na miejsce, zasuwając szufladę i chwycić pierwsze z brzegu papiery rozrzucone na biurku.

\- William. - Lecter stanął w progu, marszcząc brwi na jego widok. Graham posłał mu niepewne spojrzenie, ale szybko je zamaskował, starając się nie zdradzić własnych nerwów. Na tyle, na ile ostatnio zaakceptował swoją nową, mroczniejszą rolę… to wciąż doskonale pamiętał ideę kar dobrego doktora. A wejście do gabinetu pod jego nieobecność… - Mogę spytać, co tu robisz?

Will gestem wyjaśnienia podniósł do góry papiery, dopiero teraz zauważając, że były to szkice węglem. Pierwszy z nich przedstawiał nagą, obróconą plecami do obserwatora kobietę. Graham z ciekawością przesunął go na spód i spojrzał na kolejny.

Na własną twarz, rozjaśnioną w szerokim uśmiechu, gdy klęczał koło kominka, pieszcząc Winstona. Sylwetkę psa oświetlał blask buzujących płomieni, ale Will prawie całkowicie był pogrążony w mroku, który wydawał się go pochłaniać.

\- Mam uwierzyć, że przyszedłeś tu, by oglądać moje rysunki? - spytał Lecter lodowatym głosem. - Czemu, Will. Myślałem, że wiesz, jak bardzo nie toleruję nieposłuszeństwa, a przypominam sobie dokładnie, że kazałem ci zostać na górze podczas spotkań z pacjentami.

Graham odłożył szkice. Miał jedną, jedyną szansę.

\- Zabiłbyś mnie?

Hannibal przechylił głowę, zaskoczony nagłą zmianą tematu. Domyślał się, co Will planował - odwrócenie i zajęcie jego uwagi na tyle, by zapomniał o niefortunnym incydencie, ale nie mógł pozwolić, by podobne zachowanie uszło mu płazem.

Na razie jednak postanowił udać, że gra po myśli Willa.

\- Gdyby okoliczności do tego zmusiły - odpowiedział, kalkulując słowa. - Nie ukrywam jednak, że napełniłoby mnie to ogromnym smutkiem.

Will okrążył biurko, stając przed nim, ale wciąż z zachowaniem na tyle bezpiecznego dystansu, by móc wywinąć się pierwszej próbie schwytania czy uderzenia.

Nie, by Hannibal kiedykolwiek miał go uderzyć. W jego mniemaniu to byłoby… _prostackie_.

\- Również odebrałbyś mi życie własnymi rękoma, czyż nie? - mruknął nisko Graham, zadzierając lekko głowę do góry i przyglądając mu się uważnie. - Użyłbyś… użyłbyś noża. Małego, poręcznego, może takiego, który służy do cięcia linoleum. Bo to wymagałoby - _dawałoby_ … intymność. Nie chłodną bezosobowość, jaka towarzyszy broni palnej. Wbiłbyś mi go tutaj. - Dotknął ręką własnego brzucha, kilka centymetrów nad prawym biodrem. - Szarpnąłbyś do góry, jednocześnie przyciskając mnie do siebie, by czuć wylewające się wnętrzności, każdy spazm bólu. To właśnie byłoby… osobiste.

Oczy Hannibala były ciemne i nieskończone, gdy zrobił krok do przodu, likwidując przestrzeń pomiędzy nimi. Teraz oddzielały ich jedynie milimetry i wykorzystał okazję, by podnieść rękę i wpleść palce w ciemnobrązowe loki nad karkiem Willa, którego oddech nieznacznie przyspieszył. Żaden z nich nie przerwał kontaktu wzrokowego.

\- To nigdy nie nastąpi, o ile nie będzie twoim własnym wyborem, Will - odezwał się cicho Hannibal. - Świat bez ciebie byłby niezwykle ubogim miejscem. Nie pragnę tego.

Bedelia du Maurier, psychoterapeutka, którą od czasu do czasu odwiedzał i zarazem koleżanka po fachu powiedziała mu kiedyś, że miał obsesję na punkcie Willa Grahama.

Szanował Bedelię za to, że nigdy się nie myliła.

\- Dlaczego wczoraj nie spróbowałeś spełnić swojej fantazji? - spytał miękko, poruszając delikatnie kciukiem i profiler drgnął, ale się nie odsunął. - Odebrałem ci wolność, zataiłem prawdę o chorobie, usunąłem i przyrządziłem kolację z twojej nerki. A mimo to jedynie _wyobraziłeś_ sobie morderstwo, nie wprowadzając tego w czyn. Dlaczego? - Łagodny głos Lectera sprawiał, że Will chciał jednocześnie i zatkać dłońmi uszy, jak i chłonąć każde słowo. Nienawidził tego. Nienawidził _jego_. - Masz wszelkie powody, by mnie nienawidzić.

\- To prawda. - Jego własny głos brzmiał chropawo, jakby od dawna go nie używał, nawet jeśli wciąż był twardy i dobitny. - Mam.

Hannibal pochylił się lekko, przysuwając usta do skroni Willa - empata przez chwilę nie poruszył się w ogóle, ale w momencie, w którym Lecter wyczuł jego dyskomfort i chęć ucieczki, zacieśnił uścisk na karku Grahama, zapobiegając jej.

\- W prawej kieszeni spodni mam mały, srebrny kluczyk. Wyjmij go i otwórz drugą szufladę biurka. W środku znajdziesz skalpel. Dam ci szansę zabicia mnie, William, nie będę się bronił.

Will uniósł głowę, szukając zaskoczonym wzrokiem poważnej i kompletnie nieczytelnej twarzy Hannibala. To się absolutnie nie działo naprawdę.

\- Nie zamierzam bawić się w twoje dziecinne gierki - syknął, czując zalewającą go wściekłość. Doktor Lecter zawsze był _och tak bardzo_ ciekawy, co się stanie, zupełnie jakby ludzie nie byli dla niego niczym więcej niż szczurami laboratoryjnymi, testowanymi w różnych sytuacjach. - Obaj doskonale wiemy, że w sekundzie, w której uznasz, że twoje życie faktycznie zostało zagrożone, skończysz swój _eksperyment_.

Hannibal jedynie się uśmiechnął, rozbawiony i nieznośny.

\- Zapewniam cię, że nie.

\- Zobaczymy - wycedził Will przez zęby, strząsając z siebie rękę Hannibala i błyskawicznie sięgając do kieszeni jego spodni. W chwili, w której wymacał chłodną stal kluczyka, zacisnął na nim palce i go wyszarpnął, momentalnie odwracając się do biurka i je obchodząc naokół. Wsunął klucz do zamka wskazanej szuflady i zamknął oczy, nabierając wolno powietrza, gdy rzeczywiście rozległo się ciche kliknięcie po przekręceniu.

Obaj mogli grać w tę grę.

Lecter zaledwie obserwował go ze spokojnym zainteresowaniem, perfekcyjnie nieruchomy, podczas gdy Will wyjął skalpel, ważąc go w ręku. A potem uniósł oczy i - nie odrywając ich od Hannibala - przeciągnął nim po własnym kciuku, sprawdzając ostrość. Szkarłatna strużka krwi spłynęła mu po dłoni i Graham zwinął ją w pięść, przelotnie bawiąc się pomysłem zebrania jej językiem, ale ostatecznie decydując przeciwko temu. Nie był jeszcze tak popaprany jak stojący przed nim seryjny morderca, do którego właśnie zresztą teraz się zbliżał - uważnie i metodycznie, niczym drapieżnik nie chcący spłoszyć ofiary.

Hannibal przyszło na myśl, że jeszcze nigdy nie widział piękniejszego stworzenia.

Nawet, gdy podniosło ono ostrze skalpela tak, że dotykało jego jabłka Adama i zwilżyło wargi, delektując się chwilą.

\- Odważysz się to zrobić, Will? - odezwał się Lecter, całkowicie opanowany, wydając się nieporuszony niebezpieczną bliskością potencjalnie zabójczego narzędzia. - Spróbujesz się uwolnić?

Ręka Willa coraz bardziej drżała, więc zacisnął szczękę, próbując się skupić.

Musiał to zrobić. Musiał. Powinien. To była jedna, jedyna okazja, żeby położyć temu wszystkiemu kres, by uratować życia niewinnych ludzi i swoje własne. _Musiał_.

\- Nie jesteś ciekawy, dlaczego cię wybrałem? Dlaczego chcę, żebyś zaakceptował swoją własną naturę?

\- Nie - rzucił bez wahania Graham. Wiedział, czemu doktor go wybrał; już kiedyś odbyli rozmowę na ten temat, zaraz po tym, jak obudził się ze śpiączki. Jego empatia dopowiedziała resztę. - Chcę tylko wiedzieć, jak to się skończy.

Hannibal wzruszył lekko ramionami, mimo wszystko coraz bardziej stając się świadomy skalpela. Wzdrygnął się, gdy Will gwałtownie przycisnął go mocniej i skóra rozdzieliła się na dwie części, a w powietrzu rozszedł metaliczny zapach świeżej krwi.

Na twarzy Grahama zagościł niemal maniacki uśmiech.

\- Jestem twoim przyjacielem, Will - powiedział miękko doktor. - Zawsze miałem na uwadze twoje dobro.

\- Nie - nie, nie miałeś - roześmiał się ochryple empata. Niżej i mroczniej niż Hannibal kiedykolwiek słyszał i wśliznęło się to pod jego rozciętą skórę, w niespokojniej pieszczocie owijając się wokół kości. - Byłeś po prostu… _zaintrygowany_. A później doszła do tego obsesja, chęć wyszkolenia mnie tak, bym mógł z łatwością przeskakiwać ustawiane przez ciebie coraz wyżej poprzeczki. I uwierz mi, nas a przyjaźń dzieli jakiś milion lat świetlnych, jeśli nie więcej.

\- Will…

\- Radziłbym ci się nie odzywać - przerwał mu obojętnie Will, poszerzając ranę, przysparzając trudności w przełykaniu i Hannibal po raz pierwszy _naprawdę_ ujrzał istotę, którą mógł się sta-- _nie_ , którą _stawał_ się Will. Rozłożyste rogi jelenia wyrastały z niego, rozpościerając się w powietrzu i rzucając cień na chmurne błękitne oczy.

Zapierał dech w piersiach.

Również po raz pierwszy Hannibal nie wiedział, co nastąpi dalej. Will wymknął się przewidywaniom, nabierając jeszcze większej wartości. Był czymś bezcennym, czymś, co trzeba było chronić, czemu trzeba było oferować wsparcie przy zrzucaniu kolejnych warstw i ewoluowaniu w to niesamowite stworzenie powstałe z krwi i emocji.

Lecter zamknął oczy, jednocześnie czekając i nie, na śmiertelny cios.

Po długiej chwili skalpel zadźwięczał, uderzając o podłogę, odrzucony na bok i Will wyszedł z pokoju.

Hannibal pozwolił sobie na uśmiech. Test został zdany.

 

*-*

 

Dzwonek u drzwi wejściowych rozległ się akurat w momencie, gdy Hannibal skończył zawiązywać elegancką, ozdobną chustę na szyi, by zasłonić ranę. Nie wiedział, gdzie dokładnie w domu znajdował się Will, jako że zdecydował nie szukać go po ich ostatnim spotkaniu, ale podejrzewał, że był we własnym pokoju. Ewentualnie w bibliotece z Winstonem.

Miał nadzieję, że jego nowy, nieprzewidywalny Will wciąż wiedział, że nie należy się pokazywać, gdy przychodzili goście.

Otworzył drzwi.

\- Jack. - Hannibal skinął głową postawnemu, czarnoskóremu agentowi w geście przywitania, nawet nie starając się ukryć cienia zaskoczenia, jaki przemknął mu po twarzy. - Czemu zawdzięczam tę przyjemność? - spytał, odsuwając się tak, by Crawford mógł wejść do środka, z czego ten od razu skorzystał i ściągnął ze westchnieniem ciężki, beżowy płaszcz.

\- Wiem, że powinienem był przyjść wcześniej. Sprawdzić, jak się trzymasz po śmierci Willa - mruknął Jack, na co Lecter położył mu lekko dłoń na ramieniu i ścisnął, oferując komfort. - Jednak wiesz, jak to jest. Śledztwo za śledztwem, brak czasu na nic…

\- Oczywiście. Mógłbym może zaproponować ci lampkę wina do naszej rozmowy?

Jack roześmiał się i machnął przyzwalająco ręką.

\- Nigdy nie odmówiłbym możliwości skosztowania czegoś z twojej kolekcji, Hannibal. Śmiało.

Lecter uśmiechnął się ciepło w odpowiedzi i ruszył do piwniczki, zachęcając Jacka, by poszedł za nim. Wolał nie spuszczać go z oczu, w razie gdyby przypadkiem zachciało mu się zacząć zwiedzać dom. Jack był wspaniałym gościem, ale czasami czuł się… zbytnio jak u siebie.

Mówiąc o Crawfordzie, ten wydał z siebie niski, pełen podziwu gwizd na widok piwnicy Lectera. Rzędy za rzędami zakurzonych butelek, poustawianych na wytrzymałych, gustownych półkach z ciemnego drewna. Nawet nie chciał myśleć, ile to wszystko musiało kosztować.

\- _Chateau Mouton Rothschild_ , może? - Hannibal zdjął jedno z win, przyglądając się etykiecie. - Jagoda, wiśnia i porzeczka z delikatną nutą palonego dębu. Cudowna kombinacja dojrzałych owoców i wanilii.

\- Brzmi znakomicie - skomentował Jack. Wziął butelkę od Lectera i zaczął z powrotem wspinać się po schodach. Hannibal podążył bez słowa. - Jeśli pozwolisz, przeszedłbym już też do sprawy, z którą przyszedłem. Miałeś dziś swoją pierwszą sesję ze Starling, zgadza się?

\- Tak. Jednak wiesz, że nie mogę zdradzić jej szczegółów, jako że obowiązuje mnie zasada poufności informacji.

\- Ależ oczywiście, ależ oczywiście - zbył go Crawford. - Chciałem jedynie dowiedzieć się, jak widzisz dalszą współpracę z Clarice. Będzie potrafiła zastąpić Grahama?

\- Nie sądzę, by ktokolwiek był w stanie zastąpić naszego dobrego Willa - odezwał się z uśmiechem Hannibal. - Aczkolwiek panna Starling zdecydowanie również jest jedyna w swoim rodzaju, zdeterminowana i ambitna. Powinna bez trudu sobie poradzić.

\- Niezmiernie mnie to cieszy - odetchnął Jack, napierając na ciężkie drzwi, by je otworzyć i wyjść do salonu. - Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jakie mieliśmy problemy, gdy już nie było Grahama pod ręką. - Lecter ledwo dostrzegalnie skrzywił się z niesmakiem. FBI traktowało Willa jak chłopca od czarnej roboty, zwykłe _narzędzie_ i napawało go to najwyższym obrzydzeniem. Will był czymś _więcej_ , a zbyt mało ludzi potrafiło przejrzeć jego fasadę asocjalnego wykładowcy. - Za jakiś miesiąc powinniśmy skończyć szkolenie Clarice i…

Jack urwał w pół słowa, tężejąc.

\- Co, do diabła, się tutaj _dzieje?_ \- wycedził powoli, wyraźnie siląc się na utrzymanie głosu na normalnym poziomie. Cała jego postawa się zmieniła.

Hannibal przyspieszył, pokonując dwa ostatnie stopnie i zesztywniał w momencie, w którym objął wzrokiem całą sytuację. A potem posłał lodowate spojrzenie zamarłemu z rozszerzonymi oczami na środku salonu, trzymającemu rękę na słuchawce telefonu - Willowi Grahamowi.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Następny rozdział we wtorek ;******!

Will stał na środku pomieszczenia niczym zwierzę złapane w światła nadjeżdżającego samochodu. Serce waliło mu tak mocno, że praktycznie czuł je w gardle. Jack. Jack wyszedł, zanim zdążył zadzwonić. Jack widział go, wiedział, że żyje. _Jack_.

Tymczasem sam Jack wciągnął ze świstem powietrze, praktycznie cały trzęsąc się z tłumionej furii i szoku. O co, do cholery, tu chodziło?! Przecież widział spalone zwłoki Grahama, osobiście był przy tym, jak trumna była składana do ziemi. Niespodziewanie lodowata realizacja spłynęła mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa. _Hannibal również przy tym był._

I istniały tylko dwa możliwe wyjaśnienia, skąd się tutaj wziął jego podopieczny.

\- Czy ktoś zechce mi wreszcie powiedzieć, co tu robi najwyraźniej w pełni _żywy_ Will?! - Jack stopniowo podnosił głos, aż koniec zdania rozległ się dudniącym echem w pomieszczeniu.

Lecter prawie niezauważalnie przesunął się w prawo, gotowy w każdej chwili skręcić Crawfordowi kark, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba. Oczywiście, wolałby nie być do tego zmuszonym, jako że konsekwencje nieuchronnie sprowadziłyby do jego domu FBI, a przy odrobinie szczęścia po ich stronie mogliby odkryć tożsamość Rozpruwacza z Chesapeake. Nie, że gdziekolwiek w _pokojach_ znajdowały się obciążające go dowody, ale wystarczyłoby…sprawdzić _w spiżarni._

Jednak teraz miał o wiele pilniejsze sprawy, domagające się uwagi - jego piękny motyl właśnie wymykał mu się z rąk.

\- Jack… - zaczął pojednawczo, ale w tym samym momencie Will rzucił mu szybkie, nerwowe spojrzenie i otrząsnął się z widocznym trudem, z powrotem skupiając na Crawfordzie.

\- Hej, Jack, um… - odezwał się, pocierając dłońmi twarz przez chwilę, zupełnie jakby chciał ją zasłonić przed nimi. - Wolałbym, żeby okoliczności tego spotkania były lepsze. Jednak już na wstępie, zanim jeszcze mnie wysłuchasz, proszę cię: nie obwiniaj Hannibala. Poprosiłem go o dyskrecję i, jako mój psychoterapeuta, musiał jej dochować.

Lecter uniósł nieco brwi i spojrzał bacznie na Willa, który wzruszył jedynie ramionami. To… ujmując delikatnie, nie był obrót spraw, którego się spodziewał. Jego nieulękła mała mangusta zaiste była nieprzewidywalna.

Biorąc pod uwagę reakcję Jacka, on też nie był na to przygotowany.

\- _Słucham?_ \- warknął Crawford, robiąc parę dużych kroków w jego stronę i powodując, że Graham omal nie uderzył plecami o ścianę, pełen dyskomfortu. - Sfingowałeś własną śmierć i poprosiłeś Hannibala, _narażając jego reputację i karierę_ , by pomógł ci w ciągnięciu tej cholernej bajeczki?!

Głos Crawforda był praktycznie ogłuszający, gdy ruszył do przodu z zaciśniętymi pięściami, ale nagle na jego ramię opadła stanowczo dłoń, zatrzymując. Hannibal skinął głową w kierunku Willa, nie spuszczając jednocześnie oczu z agenta.

\- Jack, proszę - powiedział miękko. - Pozwól mu mówić. Ufam, że Will opowie ci dokładnie to, co powinieneś wiedzieć. - Mimo że słowa były przeznaczone dla Jacka, Graham całkiem dobrze zrozumiał zawarte w nich milczące ostrzeżenie. Kolejny test, kolejny sprawdzian, którego miał nie zawalić.

Ale miał szansę. Miał szansę, bo zabicie Jacka byłoby nieodwołalne, pochłaniające wszystko niczym lawina, a tak zawsze istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że nie uwierzyłby Willowi, że Hannibal zdołałby go przekonać do swojej wersji.

_Do czasu._

Will uśmiechnął się w boleśnie wymuszony, niezręczny sposób.

\- Widziałeś, Jack - rzucił przez zęby. - Widziałeś, że każde kolejne śledztwo mnie niszczy. Alana ci to powtarzała, ale nigdy nie słuchałeś. Nigdy nie chciałeś słuchać, prawda? Bo nie było nikogo zdrowego, kto pracowałby lepiej niż ja, nawet roztrzaskany na tysiąc kawałków. Życia innych osób były dla ciebie cenniejsze od mojego.

Crawford znieruchomiał, unosząc wolno brwi.

\- Co ty _powiedziałeś?…_ \- Will zamknął oczy, próbując odciąć się od pełnego ledwo kontrolowanego gniewu tonu Jacka. - Sugerujesz, że to _moja_ wina, Will?

\- _Nie_ \- syknął w odpowiedzi. - Sugeruję, że kiedyś chciałem odejść, a ty mi nie pozwoliłeś. Gdy zostałem porwany przez tamtego zabójcę, żaden z twoich ludzi nie przyszedł mi na pomoc. Prawdopodobnie nawet byli zadowoleni z takiego obrotu akcji - dodał, śmiejąc się krótko, gorzko. Urywanie. - Zdołałem się wydostać z pułapki, zanim jeszcze po mnie wrócił. - Graham postanowił nie wspominać, co _naprawdę_ stało się z mężczyzną. Że go _zabił_. - Wykorzystałem okazję, by się uwolnić, by móc odciąć się od wszystkiego. Od ciebie, od FBI, od nieuchronnie nadciągającego pobytu w psychiatryku.

Gdyby nie zaciśnięte na ramieniu Jacka palce Hannibala, ten już dawno zrobiłby to, co powinien był zrobić w chwili, w której tylko zobaczył tutaj Willa. Zaprowadzić go do FBI - używając siły w razie konieczności - i spisać oficjalne zeznania, zmusić, żeby wrócił do pracy. Cholera, każdego dnia ginęli niewinni ludzie, jak Will mógł być tak egoistyczny?! Potrafił znaleźć prawie każdego mordercę, miał 96-procentową skuteczność - w przeciwieństwie do reszty policjantów - więc dlaczego nie chciał tego wykorzystać? _Pomóc komuś?_

\- Nie nękałoby cię to? - wycedził Crawford. - Gdybyś zaszył się z powrotem w swojej małej salce wykładowej w Akademii… Nie myślałbyś o niewinnych życiach, które mógłbyś uratować, ale tego nie robisz?

Will otworzył oczy, uśmiechając się drżąco, niepewnie, ale wciąż z czymś dziwnym i niewłaściwym na brzegach.

\- O tym właśnie mówię, Jack - powiedział cicho. - Nie słuchasz.

Crawford otworzył usta, ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, Hannibal go uprzedził. Owszem, wpadanie komuś w słowo było oznaką złych manier, ale czasami sytuacja usprawiedliwiała wyjątki. _Zwłaszcza_ , gdy ktoś zachowywał się nieodpowiednio wobec _jego Willa_ , bezmyślnie niszcząc cały postęp, który poczynili i sprawiając, że należące do Lectera piękne, wspaniałe stworzenie wycofywało się, zaszczute, szukając bezpiecznej kryjówki w swojej dawnej skorupie.

Ponadto, oczywiście, nie mógł odpowiadać za przypadkowe skręcenie karku Crawfordowi, gdyby ten wypowiedział jeszcze jedno krzywdzące słowo do Williama. Ten mężczyzna wystarczająco długo nadużywał już jego cierpliwości i gościnności, na które nie zasługiwał.

\- Jack, musisz zrozumieć, że psychika Willa jest o wiele bardziej krucha i delikatna niż nasze. My potrafimy zostawić pracę za sobą, nawet jeśli czasami jest to trudne. Will, z powodu zaburzenia empatii i zwielokrotnionej liczby neuronów lustrzanych w mózgu, jest ciągle nawiedzany przez związane z nią koszmary, na jawie i we śnie. Zabójca, który obrał go na cel, był kroplą, która przepełniła czarę - wyjaśnił z chłodnym profesjonalizmem, brzmiąc całkowicie rozsądnie. Crawford odetchnął głębiej, odwracając się tak, by go widzieć i jednocześnie stanąć plecami do Grahama, którego jedyną reakcją było zaciśnięcie szczęki. - Gdy Will pojawił się na moim progu, był na krawędzi załamania nerwowego. Gdyby do tego doszło, jedynym wyjściem byłoby zapisanie go na dość długi okres pobytu w szpitalu dla umysłowo chorych, by miał szansę stopniowo odzyskać równowagę psychiczną. Aby tego uniknąć, zdecydowaliśmy się… przyznaję, na dość niekonwencjonalne rozwiązanie.

\- Kiedy zamierzaliście powiedzieć nam, że Will żyje? - zapytał obcesowo Jack, przechodząc do sedna sprawy i Hannibal ostrożnie ukrył grymas niezadowolenia.

\- Kiedy byłby gotów - odpowiedział nieco twardziej niż zamierzał.

\- Co, tak po prostu uznaliście, że ma u ciebie zamieszkać? - prychnął Crawford z niedowierzaniem, po czym potrząsnął głową, cofając się, rozdrażniony. Przetarł dłonią twarz, jakby w ten sposób mógł zmazać zmęczenie. - Dlaczego nie u Alany? Dlaczego nie wyjechał za granicę, skoro tak bardzo chciał się odciąć? Dlaczego u _ciebie?_ Nie jesteś nawet jego oficjalnym psychiatrą!

\- Hannibal i ja jesteśmy razem.

Wszystko w pomieszczeniu gwałtownie ucichło i zarówno Lecter, jak i Jack spojrzeli wolno na Willa, który nadal stał pod ścianą, spięty i zirytowany, odpowiadający wyzywająco na ich spojrzenia własnymi burzowymi oczami.

Wąskie usta Hannibala rozciągnął nieznaczny uśmiech.

\- Nie przyszło ci do głowy, Jack, że może dlatego nie wyjechałem ani nie zwróciłem się do nikogo innego, bo _chciałem_ zatrzymać się u Hannibala? - wycedził ironicznie Will, unosząc brew, ale ani na moment się nie rozluźniając. Wyglądał jak zwinięty wąż, gotowy do ataku. - Bo mogliśmy być w związku?

Jack ściągnął brwi, obracając się do Lectera.

\- To prawda? - zapytał sucho. Hannibal skinął twierdząco głową i nagle Jack westchnął ciężko, poddając się. Prawie tak, jakby ktoś przebił oponę, spuszczając z niej powietrze. - Moje gratulacje - mruknął. - To jednak niczego nie zmienia. Will, wracasz ze mną. Spiszemy twoje zeznania i, póki co, zamieszkasz u siebie w Wolf Trap. Potem pomyślimy o powrocie do pracy.

\- _Ewentualnym_ powrocie - poprawił Will i Jack wzruszył ramionami.

\- Potrzebujesz stąd coś zabrać?

Graham powiódł odruchowo wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu, rozglądając się, ale zaraz potrząsnął przecząco głową. W końcu to nie tak, że _miał czas_ , by się spakować. Ani że cokolwiek tu tak naprawdę należało do niego.

\- Idziemy więc?

\- Nie pozwolisz mi się pożegnać z Willem, Jack? - spytał swobodnie Hannibal, przechylając głowę, ale cień rdzawej czerwieni w jego oczach sprawił, że po kręgosłupie empaty przebiegł nagle dreszcz.

Lecter nigdy nie tracił panowania nad sytuacjami i wyraźnie nie podobało mu się, że stracił je teraz.

\- Poczekasz na zewnątrz? - mruknął Graham i Jack powiódł wolno spojrzeniem od jednego do drugiego mężczyzny i z powrotem, jakby coś mu umykało w charakterze tej relacji, jednak nie potrafił określić, co.

\- Macie pięć minut - oświadczył wreszcie i już miał się odwrócić, żeby wyjść, ale w ostatnim momencie zmienił zdanie i uścisnął krótko łokieć Willa. - Na ile to jest warte, cieszę się, że żyjesz. Jesteś jednym z moich najlepszych agentów i nie chciałbym cię stracić - powiedział cicho, na co Will posłał mu szybki, wdzięczny uśmiech.

Potem Jacka już nie było i Hannibal z Willem zostali sami.

\- Muszę przyznać, że zdołałeś mnie zaskoczyć - stwierdził Hannibal, robiąc parę kroków do przodu z rękami w kieszeniach eleganckich spodni. - Niewielu się to udaje.

\- Wybacz, a czego dokładnie oczekiwałeś? - parsknął sarkastycznie Will. Potrząsnął głową z niedowierzaniem. - Że powiem mu prawdę, byś mógł go zabić? Nie sądzę.

\- Zabicie wujka Jacka równałoby się ze sprowadzeniem tutaj FBI. Po prostu dopilnowałbym, by nikt ci nie uwierzył - oznajmił bez emocji Lecter i Will wzruszył jedynie ramionami, przyznając mu rację. Gdyby wszystko zostało sprowadzone jedynie do słowa Hannibala przeciwko jego własnemu, byłoby jasne, komu by uwierzyli. Znanemu, szanowanemu psychiatrze z doskonałą reputacją czy może nagle zmartwychwstałemu profilerowi, którego od zawsze uważano za świra? Odwrócił wzrok, zniesmaczony.

Najpierw musiałby mieć dowody.

Cisza przedłużyła się i Graham w końcu zerknął na doktora ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

Hannibal obserwował go z ledwo dostrzegalnym uśmiechem na wargach, wydając się wiedzieć więcej niż powinien. Nic nowego.

Will skinął sztywno głową i wyszedł.

 

*-*

 

Jazda samochodem z Jackiem przebiegła w najbardziej niezręcznym i napiętym milczeniu, jakiego kiedykolwiek doświadczył Will. Dłonie jego szefa były zaciśnięte na kierownicy, a on sam ani razu nie oderwał wzroku od drogi, wpatrzony w przesuwający się szybko asfalt.

Will westchnął i oparł czoło o chłodną szybę, decydując się nie przerywać ciszy. Nawet nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. I jakim cudem znienacka przeistoczył się z ofiary w czarny charakter, bo tak właśnie postrzegał go Jack i nie wątpił, że reszta zespołu pójdzie w jego ślady.

Najważniejszym pytaniem jednak było, gdzie zniknął jego zdrowy rozsądek, gdy za dobre wyjście z sytuacji uznał oświadczenie, że jest w związku z doktorem Lecterem.

Tak, możliwe, że mieli między sobą tę dziwną intymność, a do tego Will był wściekły i chciał, by Jack wreszcie przestał mówić, ale… ale nigdy nie rozważyłby bliższych kontaktów z kimś, kto był kanibalistycznym seryjnym zabójcą i jego własnym porywaczem.

_Nigdy?_

Zacisnął powieki, odcinając się od całego świata.

 

*-*

 

Gdy Jack wprowadził go do swojego gabinetu, a następnie otworzył drzwi i zawołał zespół laboratoryjny, a także… także, uch, Alanę Bloom i Clarice, Will praktycznie był w już możliwie najdalszym rogu pomieszczenia. Jakby nic się nie zmieniło, jakby lśniące nad jego ciemnobrązowymi włosami krwawe poroże rozwiało się wraz z blaskiem wschodzącego słońca.

W momencie, gdy cała grupa go zobaczyła, Will nabrał głęboko powietrza. Zresztą, nie tylko on. Alana wciągnęła je ze świstem, blednąc na jego widok, zupełnie jakby ujrzała ducha, co - jak przypuszczał - było tutaj zresztą powodem.

Jimmy dosłownie zamarł, otwierając i zamykając kilkukrotnie usta, a później oglądając się na Zellera, który jedynie potrząsnął głową ze zdegustowaniem i obrócił się na pięcie, opuszczając pokój.

Beverly była jedyną osobą, która położyła temu kres.

\- Hej, Will, zrobiłeś sobie przerwę od planu _The Walking Dead_ i postanowiłeś odwiedzić stare kąty? 

Graham skrzywił się lekko.

\- Wolałbym… nie opowiadać tego po raz drugi - powiedział cicho. - Czy Jack nie może was wtajemniczyć w szczegóły?

\- Jasne, że może. Później - odparła swobodnie Bev, przyglądając mu się z niepokojem. - Wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak, ja… - _…naprawdę się cieszę, że nie jestem już niczyim więźniem_. Uśmiechnął się z wysiłkiem. - W porządku.

\- Och, Will… - Beverly podeszła do niego i objęła, delikatnie przesuwając dłonią po ciemnych lokach. Zamknął oczy, chłonąc jej zapach. Nigdy się szczególnie nie przyjaźnili, ale zawsze doceniał to, że jako jedyna z agentów wydawała się go nie oceniać, a zamiast tego traktowała z profesjonalizmem i sympatią. Z tyłu dochodziły go przyciszone głosy Alany, Jacka i Clarice. Prawdopodobnie wyjaśniali tej ostatniej, kim był. Jimmy również wyszedł, bo usłyszał szmer zamykanych drzwi.

\- Will? - Raptownie rozległ się drżący głos Alany i Beverly ścisnęła go mocniej, zanim puściła i odsunęła się całkowicie, robiąc miejsce doktor Bloom.

Graham spojrzał na nią, na jej filigranową postać, na czerwone kozaki i bordową, elegancką spódnicę, na błękitną koszulę i wreszcie na drobną, zawsze pełną współczucia twarz, teraz poznaczoną łzami. Kiedyś myślał, że czuł do niej coś więcej, ale zarówno ona, jak i Hannibal wyjaśnili mu, że jedynie szukał stabilności w życiu. Może tak. Może nie.

Wiedział jedynie, że była jedną z nielicznych osób w jego życiu, o którą dbał i która dbała o niego, nawet jeśli z bezpiecznego dystansu.

\- Will… naprawdę cieszę się, że żyjesz i że nic ci nie jest - zaczęła, próbując się widocznie opanować. - Ale nie aprobuję tego, co zrobiłeś. Ani tego, że wplątałeś w to Hannibala. - Will znieruchomiał. Równie dobrze mogła go spoliczkować. - Jeśli chciałeś pomocy, powinieneś był udać się do specjalisty.

Jack, Clarice i Beverly przysłuchiwali się ich wymianie zdań w milczeniu i Will nienawidził tego ponad wszystko.

\- Hannibal jest specjalistą - zaoponował słabo.

\- Hannibal jest twoim partnerem - odpowiedziała twardo Alana. - I z nim też porozmawiam na ten temat. Zaangażowanie się w bliższą relację z tobą jest wysoce nieprofesjonalne i nieodpowiedzialne z jego strony, nawet pomimo tego, że nie jesteś jego oficjalnym pacjentem. Jego obowiązkiem było skierowanie cię do szpitala, Will, musisz to zrozumieć.

Will wzruszył teatralnie ramionami, podirytowany. Nagle zapragnął znaleźć się z powrotem w bezpiecznym zaciszu swojego pokoju u… Nie, stop. Znaleźć się w swoim domu, w Wolf Trap.

Och, _cholera_. Serce Willa praktycznie podeszło mu do gardła, gdy uświadomił sobie, że zapomniał o Winstonie. Będzie musiał po niego wrócić, będzie… 

\- Will?

Głos Beverly przywrócił go z powrotem do rzeczywistości i odetchnął, pocierając dłonią kark.

Hannibal nie skrzywdziłby zwierzęcia.

\- Zrobił to, co uważał za najlepsze - stwierdził, rozkładając ostentacyjnie ręce. - Nie wiem, jak ty, ale ja ufam osądowi kogoś, kto, nawiasem mówiąc, był i jest twoim _mentorem_.

Alana zamrugała. Ktoś zakaszlał, ale Will nie zwrócił na to uwagi, mierząc się wzrokiem z doktor Bloom, póki nie uśmiechnęła się smutno.

\- Wrócimy do tego, gdy będziesz już w lepszym stanie.

Zanim zdążył zripostować, Clarice zrobiła zdecydowany krok do przodu i wyciągnęła rękę.

\- Clarice Starling. - Zawahała się. - Wiele o panu słyszałam.

\- Zapewne nic dobrego - mruknął, nie wykonując żadnego ruchu sugerującego, że chce odwzajemnić gest, aż wreszcie opuściła dłoń. - I wiem, słyszałem, jak Jack cię wołał.

\- Okay… - przeciągnęła, patrząc na niego w dziwny sposób. Willowi się to niezbyt podobało. W ogóle ona niezbyt mu się podobała. Nie chodziło o to, że nie była ładna, ale… w jej obecności w klatce piersiowej pojawiał mu się nieprzyjemny, palący ucisk, jakby ktoś przebijał go rozżarzonym prętem.

Zamknął na chwilę oczy, marząc, by miał dostęp do swoich okularów. By mógł je założyć i zsunąć tak, żeby blokowały oprawką czyjąś linię wzroku.

\- Przepraszam - wymamrotał. - Miałem naprawdę ciężki dzień. Chciałbym już wrócić do domu.

Ciężka ręka Jacka opadła na jego ramię.

 

*-*

 

Hannibal nalał wina do kieliszka i usadowił się z nim w skórzanym fotelu naprzeciwko tego, w którym jeszcze dwa tygodnie temu siedział William. Jego piękny jeleń, jego zwinna mangusta skorzystała z okazji i uciekła - jedyny kontakt, jaki miał z dobrym Willem polegał na krótkim telefonie z prośbą o przyprowadzenie Winstona do pracy, by mógł go odebrać. Oczywiście, spełnił ją, nie widząc powodu do odmowy.

Teraz jednak myślał, że powinien był zatrzymać psa, zmusić Willa, by sam po niego przyszedł.

Oczywiście, nic jeszcze nie zostało stracone. Hannibal Lecter nie był człowiekiem, który łatwo akceptował porażki. On ich _nie ponosił._

Jutro rano przyrządzi Willowi śniadanie - _œufs brouillés_ , jajecznicę ze świeżymi czarnymi truflami - zapakuje i odwiedzi go w jego własnym domu. Uśmiechnął się lekko, wstając i kierując w stronę eleganckiego, nowoczesnego gramofonu. René Pape, _Le Veau d'Or_. Doskonale.

Zaledwie zdążyły rozbrzmieć pierwsze takty muzyki, gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

Hannibal ściągnął brwi, nie do końca zadowolony zakłóceniem spokoju o -- spojrzał na zegar i tak, dochodziła dziesiąta w nocy. Ta osoba była… zaiste, nieuprzejma.

Zacisnął z dezaprobatą usta, otwierając drzwi i moment później znieruchomiał - jedynie na ułamek sekundy - by zaraz uśmiechnąć się w przyjemnym zaskoczeniu.

\- Dobry wieczór, Will.

\- Dobry wieczór, doktorze Lecter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sunshines, finałowy rozdział chcecie jutro czy w czwartek ;D?  
> (btw, jeden fragment jest pisany z perspektywy pacjenta dr-a Lectera ;))

Will przeszedł obok regału z książkami z pochyloną głową i jedną ręką w kieszeni spodni, a drugą lekko przesuwającą się po krawędzi półek. Hannibal stał niżej, koło drabiny, po której wcześniej wspiął się jego William.

\- Poznałem kogoś wczoraj - oznajmił Graham.

W Hannibalu wezbrało się coś dziwnego, nawet jeśli jego twarz pozostała równie wygładzona i neutralna, co zazwyczaj. Jedynie ciemnoczerwone oczy były oznaką pierwszych pęknięć w masce samokontroli.

\- Siedziała na kocu z synem i koszykiem pełnym kanapek w miejscu, gdzie zwykle chodzę łowić ryby - dodał Will prawie że od niechcenia, nadal wydając się mówić do samego siebie. - Rozmawialiśmy trochę i zaprosiła mnie na kolację. Dzisiaj.

\- Doprawdy? - skomentował lodowato Hannibal, co stanowiło prawdziwy kontrast do niszczącej, pełnej furii burzy płomieni w środku. Will był _jego własnością_. - Mogę poznać jej imię?

By móc dopasować do niej odpowiedni przepis.

Nakarmić Willa jej słodkim ciałem, wsuwając mu powoli do ust każdy, trzymany we własnych palcach kęs - pozwolić, by należycie docenił jego smak, przeżuwając. Ofiarować mu surowe, wciąż bijące serce serce.

Agent zatrzymał się w pół kroku i zerknął przez poręcz na dół, momentalnie przejrzawszy go na wylot.

\- Kompletnie… - przeciągnął, wzruszając ramionami - …nie mogę sobie przypomnieć. Dziwne, prawda? - dodał z uniesioną kpiąco brwią. - Jak się przez to czujesz, _doktorze?_

Hannibal pozwolił sobie na nieco drapieżny uśmiech, zamaskowując dzięki temu napięty mięsień w szczęce.

\- Jakby ktoś rzucił mi wyzwanie.

To, co zrobił następnie Will, kompletnie go zaskoczyło. Spodziewał się, że jego mały empata przejdzie od razu do defensywy, chcąc bronić bezpieczeństwa bezimiennej kobiety, ale zamiast tego Graham oparł się przedramionami na poręczy, przechylając głowę z odpowiadającym jemu uśmiechem.

\- Mhm… I co zamierzasz z nim zrobić?

\- Z osobą, która to wyzwanie rzuciła czy może z osobą, której ono dotyczy?

\- Och, sprytnie - roześmiał się Will bez najmniejszego cienia radości w głosie. Jego błękitne oczy były przepełnione nienawiścią, ale nie wydawała się ona skierowana na Hannibala. - Nie, nie. Jak myślisz, dlaczego po dwóch tygodniach milczenia, po dwóch tygodniach _wolności_ , zdecydowałem się nagle jechać do ciebie półtorej godziny w nocy?

\- Nienawidzisz siebie, bo to nie była wolność, Will, czyż nie? - rozpoczął Hannibal i Graham wypuścił drżąco wstrzymywane powietrze. - Nie potrafiłeś pozbyć się mnie ze swoich myśli. Przyjechałeś powiedzieć mi o twojej nowej znajomej, bo chciałeś, bym był zazdrosny.

Will obnażył zęby w grymasie, który przy dużej dozie dobrej woli prawdopodobnie miał uchodzić za uśmiech. Jeśli liczył na zaborczość Hannibala, odniósł sukces. Nie wiedział, czy chciał na nią liczyć. Nie wiedział, czy nie chciał. Ostatnie dwa tygodnie były najbardziej udręczonymi i rozdartymi w jego całym życiu. Budził się, nasłuchując głosu Hannibala, a gdy przypominał sobie, gdzie jest, opadał na poduszkę, wpatrując się pustymi oczami w sufit przez długie godziny, póki Winston nie zaczynał nieprzerwanie lizać go po ręku.

\- Widzę, że nie obijał się pan na studiach, doktorze - wycedził. - Chciałby pan coś jeszcze dodać?

\- Moją specjalizacją była chirurgia, Will, nie psychiatria - poprawił go Lecter, rozbawiony. - Nie ukrywam jednak, że po śmierci jednego z moich pacjentów rzeczywiście postanowiłem skupić się na tajnikach ludzkiej psychiki. A zamiłowanie do chirurgii… przenieść na sztukę kulinarną. - Kasztanowe oczy rozbłysły samozadowoleniem - jak po niemal każdym dwuznacznym żarcie - i Will musiał powstrzymać się od przewrócenia własnymi. Narcyz z kompleksem Boga.

\- Świetnie udało ci się to połączyć - wymamrotał do siebie, ale Hannibal i tak to usłyszał, mrugając do niego. Kąciki ust mimowolnie mu drgnęły, unosząc się na ułamek sekundy. Chwilę później potrząsnął głową i podjął dalszą wędrówkę - doszedł do ściany i stanął przed nią, chowając obie dłonie w kieszeniach. - Co będzie dalej? Ze - ze wszystkim?

\- Przyjąłeś zaproszenie na kolację, William? - Głos Lectera rozległ się znienacka tuż za nim i Will obrócił się z gwałtownie bijącym sercem. Jakim cude-- co w ogóle- ale przecież… Musiał się wspiąć po drabinie w momencie, gdy był…

\- Tak.

Po raz pierwszy z twarzy Lectera całkowicie opadła maska i nagle Will nie mógł oddychać. Żelazna, silna dłoń zacisnęła się na jego gardle, przyciskając go do ściany - Graham zadławił się, czerwieniejąc i próbując bezskutecznie odepchnąć Hannibala, ale ten jedynie się jeszcze bardziej przysunął, obnażając ostre zęby w drapieżnym grymasie niczym mroczne bóstwo śmierci.

\- To nie była mądra decyzja, moja mangusto.

_Nie była?_ Próba przejęcia wreszcie sterów nad własnym życiem, zaznania trochę normalności?! I serio, nie przeszedł pieprzonego treningu policyjnego na darmo. Will zdołał się przekręcić tak, by wydostać jedno ramię i z całej siły uderzyć łokciem w rękę Hannibala, zmuszając go do rozluźnienia uścisku. Obsunął się, gdy zawroty głowy z braku tlenu przybrały na sile, ale momentalnie się otrząsnął i w ułamku sekundy zaatakował ponownie.

O ten sam ułamek sekundy za późno.

Will bardziej usłyszał niż poczuł mdlący trzask własnej kości policzkowej, gdy Hannibal obrócił go z rozpędu i z całej siły uderzył o ścianę, błyskawicznie przygniatając swoim ciałem, co efektywnie uniemożliwiło dalszą szarpaninę.

\- Jeśli chcesz, mój dobry Willu, możemy kontynuować - wyszeptał do jego ucha Hannibal. Zdradzał ślady lekkiej zadyszki i Will uśmiechnąłby się z satysfakcją, gdyby to nie bolało tak bardzo. - Możemy też się uspokoić i porozmawiać jak dorośli.

Zupełnie jakby to nie on zaczął.

Palce Lectera musnęły jego żuchwę i Will obrócił gwałtownie twarz, łapiąc je pomiędzy zęby i zaciskając szczękę najmocniej jak potrafił.

Odpowiadający syk i przekleństwo, kiedy Hannibal wyszarpnął dwa zakrwawione kikuty, sprawiły, że wybuchnął śmiechem jak kompletny szaleniec. Wypluł na podłogę bezużyteczne kawałki mięsa, spojrzał na nie z niedowierzaniem graniczącym z obrzydzeniem i wciąż, wciąż, wciąż nie mógł się przestać śmiać.

Śmiał się nawet wtedy, cały umazany czerwienią, gdy Hannibal przekręcił go twarzą do siebie i tył jego głowy boleśnie odskoczył od twardej powierzchni.

A potem się już jedynie całowali. Will oddawał dokładnie tyle samo, co dostawał, ignorując ściekającą im po podbródkach krew z pogryzionych warg, a właściwie jeszcze bardziej tym podniecony. Gdyby ktoś spojrzał na nich z boku, nie nazwałby tego pocałunkiem, bo to nawet go nie przypominało. Prędzej całkowicie zezwierzęconą walkę o dominację, chęć sprawienia drugiej osobie bólu, wypełnionego zemstą i żalem, i furią, i chorym uzależnieniem od siebie nawzajem, i słonymi, słonymi łzami, które spływały Willowi po policzkach od samego początku.

 

*-*

 

Hannibal siedział na krześle w swoim gabinecie, obwiązując ostrożnie tymczasowo niesprawną dłoń. Brakowało mu większej połowy serdecznego oraz małego palca u lewej ręki, ale nie był zły. Zatrzymał się na chwilę, kontemplując uczucie… dumy. Podniósł wzrok w momencie, gdy Will wśliznął się cicho do pokoju z chłopięcym uśmiechem i dwoma kubkami parującej herbaty. Postawił je na blacie biurka i opadł na krzesło po drugiej stronie, zmęczony.

\- Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że to niczego pomiędzy nami nie zmienia.

Lecter przysunął do siebie jeden z kubków i zamknął oczy, napawając się bogatym zapachem napoju.

\- _Da Hong Pao_ \- powiedział konwersacyjnie tak, jakby Will w ogóle się nie odezwał. - Uprawiana wyłącznie na obszarze jednej, jedynej plantacji w górach Wuyi Shan. Co ciekawe, istnieją dwie wersje wyjaśnienia, skąd pochodzi jej nazwa. Jedna mówi, że wzięła się od krzewu, na którym rośnie, a który, kwitnąc, wydaje się przyodziany w ogromny, czerwony płaszcz. Druga zaś opowiada legendę o śmiertelnej chorobie matki jednego z cesarzy z dynastii Ming. Otóż…

\- Okay, okay, okay - przerwał mu Will, unosząc do góry dłonie w pokojowym geście. Oczywiście, zauważył minimalne, podirytowane wykrzywienie ust Lectera, ale nie był w nastroju, żeby się tym przejmować. - Rozumiem. To niezwykle cenna, prawdopodobnie droga jak cholera herbata.

\- Zaiste, dwadzieścia gramów suszu kosztuje około dwudziestu pięciu tysięcy dolarów - oznajmił sucho Hannibal. - Dlatego też prosiłbym, żebyś ją należycie docenił.

Will przez chwilę bawił się pomysłem, aby strącić kubek i rozlać herbatę na - zapewne jeszcze droższy - dywan, ale zdecydował w końcu przeciwko temu.

\- Nienawidzę cię - powiedział po prostu.

\- Nieprawda - odparł spokojnie Hannibal i Will wydał z siebie zdławiony, bolesny dźwięk balansujący na granicy śmiechu i płaczu.

\- Masz rację. Nienawidzę siebie za to, że nie potrafię cię znienawidzić - odpowiedział cicho, wymuszając drżący, niewielki uśmiech nawet, kiedy przetarł szybko wilgotne oczy wierzchem dłoni. Lecter odwrócił wzrok, nie odzywając się i Will zaczerpnął powietrza, wzruszając ramionami. - Wciąż idę na tę - tę kolację - dodał.

\- Wiem.

Żaden z nich nie zabrał już więcej głosu.

Will spędził noc w swoim dawnym pokoju.

 

*-*

 

Przyłożył telefon do ucha, a potem zręcznie przycisnął go ramieniem i sięgnął po miskę Winstona, żeby nałożyć mu jedzenia. Pies siedział cierpliwie obok z ciemnymi, szczęśliwymi oczami, waląc ogonem o podłogę.

Will wiedział, że gdyby nie dodatkowe zajęcie, nigdy nie odważyłby się tego zrobić. Nie potrafiłby się skupić, zebrać w sobie i odmówić. A mimo to doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że to było jedyne wyjście - nie ze względu na doktora Lectera, a przynajmniej _nie tylko_ \- po prostu… jemu nie było pisane dobre zakończenie. Nigdy nie miał mieć rodziny, dzieci, kogoś, przy kim mógłby się zestarzeć. Uśmiechnął się ponuro. W najlepszym razie skończy gdzieś na Florydzie, zapijaczony, ze zdeformowaną twarzą od ataku jakiegoś seryjnego zabójcy, którego i tym razem FBI nie zdołało powstrzymać.

\- _Halo?_

\- Och, um, Molly Foster? - odezwał się pospiesznie, biorąc telefon w dłoń i się prostując. Winston zmarszczył nos, wyraźnie zezując na odstawioną na blat miskę. Poza jego zasięgiem. - Hej, tu Will. Will Graham. Spotkaliśmy się poprzedniego wieczoru, zaprosiłaś mnie na kolację?…

To stałoby się naprawdę niezręczne, gdyby go nie pamiętała.

\- _Hej, Will!_ \- Jej głos momentalnie nabrał cieplejszego tonu. - _Duże błękitne oczy, znoszona jasnobeżowa kamizelka, długa wędka?_ \- Roześmiała się. - _Naprawdę cieszę się, że zgodziłeś się przyjść; to dużo znaczy dla mnie i dla Josha. Utrata ojca…_ \- urwała na chwilę, przełknęła i kontynuowała dalej, jakby nic się nie stało: - _Chodzi o to, że nikogo tutaj nie znamy i jesteś pierwszą osobą, która zaakceptowała nasze zaproszenie._

Will zamknął na chwilę oczy, słuchając przyjemnego, melodyjnego głosu Molly. To nie było dla niego. _To nie było dla niego_. Dlaczego musiała mu to utrudniać?

\- Nie ma problemu - odparł z wymuszonym uśmiechem. - Wiem, jak to jest, gdy jest się nowym. O której mam przyjść?

\- _Siódma będzie w porządku. I dziękuję jeszcze raz. Do zobaczenia?_

\- Do zobaczenia - potwierdził ze ściśniętym gardłem i się rozłączył.

A potem pochylił nad blatem i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Winston trącił mokrym nosem jego but i z gardła Willa wyrwał się wystraszony śmiech.

Nie był w stanie uwolnić się od Hannibala. 

Wyprostował się wolno i niemal mechanicznie zestawił psu miskę na ziemię, na którą ten się zaraz zresztą łapczywie rzucił. Tymczasem sam Will dziwnymi, sztywnymi ruchami zbliżył się do stojaka na noże i wyciągnął jeden z nich. Przyjrzał się obojętnie ostrzu, a następnie przyłożył go na próbę do brzucha.

Najgorsze było to, że świadomie spędził u doktora Lectera jedynie kilka dni - może trochę ponad tydzień? - i same one już zdołały go nieodwracalnie zmienić. Zupełnie jakby przyjaźń, którą wcześniej się darzyli, nagle została wykręcona w toksyczny, piękny sposób, nierozerwalnie ich ze sobą wiążąc. Hannibal po raz pierwszy pozwolił się Willowi _zobaczyć_ , ujrzeć to, kim naprawdę jest - poniekąd mu zaufał - a Will - a - a… Odpowiedział tym samym. Odbił jego obraz. Zaakceptował istnienie własnych ciemnych pokus.

 

_A potem Bóg Śmierci spojrzał na swe Dzieło, na Istotę jaśniejszą i wspanialszą od pierwotnej idei i rzekł: "Oddam ci we władanie wszystkie królestwa na ziemi, jeśli ty oddasz mi siebie całego, jeśli staniesz u mego boku i będziesz władał nimi razem ze mną."_

 

Will skinął głową jednocześnie z Istotą i przycisnął ostrze mocniej do siebie, póki nie poczuł cienkiej strużki wypływającej spod niego krwi.

Chciał zapolować. Chciał poczuć, jak czyjeś życie gaśnie pod jego palcami. Chciał wydrzeć komuś serce, odciąć dłonie i ułożyć na nich organ, ofiarować Hannibalowi jako daninę, jako symbol tego, co już od dawna posiadał.

A jednocześnie pragnął zemsty i sprawiedliwości. Odebrania tego, na czym zależało mu najbardziej. Odebrania mu _siebie_.

Nóż zagłębił się o kolejne kilka milimetrów i gdyby nie to, że Winston nagle zaczął i nie przestał szczekać, łapiąc zębami za nogawki spodni Willa i wytrącając go z transu, prawdopodobnie zagłębiłby się do samej nasady.

 

*-*

 

W jego umyśle kołatała się tylko jedna myśl. _Zabićzabićzabić_. Kolejna samotna kobieta, wychowująca dziecko. Takie samo, jak on, jak on, jak-- nie, nie do końca, ale to nie było ważne! Nie! _Nienienie_ , tylko ona, wyłącznie ona - zawsze blondynka (miękkie, jasne włosy jego matki opadające na twarz, gdy kręcili się w kółko). Dopaść, ale jak, ale gdzie? Musi czekać, musi - musi… Na nadarzającą się okazję. Jego doktor - doktor powiedział mu, gdzie ją znaleźć, gdzie znaleźć jego matkę. Dał mu adres i kazał czekać.

_Czekaćczekaćczekać_.

Na nadejście gościa.

 

*-*

 

Telefon zadzwonił i Hannibal podniósł słuchawkę.

\- _Dlaczego nie mogę pozbyć się ciebie z mojej głowy?_

\- Will. - Wstał z fotela i obrócił się do zegara. Było dziesięć po szóstej; z tego, co wiedział, Graham powinien był szykować się do wizyty u Molly. - Co za niespodzianka.

Oczywiście, sama tożsamość Molly Foster nie była trudna do ustalenia, nie dla niego.

\- _Dlaczego…_ \- Will urwał. Lecterowi wydało się, że stłumił śmiech. - _Jesteś ciągle obok. Nie mogę się od ciebie uwolnić._ Nie chcę _się od ciebie uwolnić. Dlaczego - dlaczego mi to zrobiłeś?_ \- Ostatnie słowa były zdławione, jakby Will był na skraju załamania albo histerii. Hannibal podjął decyzję i wziął płaszcz. - _Przyjedź. Proszę, przyjedź. Nie chcę być sam._

\- Nigdy nie będziesz, William - odpowiedział spokojnie, biorąc do ręki kluczyki od samochodu. - Postaraj się nic nie robić, zaraz będę. Mogę jedynie spytać, co z kolacją?

\- _Jaką kolacją?_ \- Ironia w głosie Willa była niemal namacalna i Hannibal pozwolił sobie na niewielki uśmiech. Jego mangusta będzie bezpieczna. - _Przygotuję coś do picia._

Graham rozłączył się bez pożegnania, co w przypadku każdej innej osoby byłoby niegrzeczne, ale tutaj było jedynie… odświeżającą rozrywką.

 

Will wsunął komórkę do kieszeni i oparł brodę na splecionych dłoniach, przyglądając się leżącemu przed nim rewolwerowi.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy byli ze mną przez całe to opowiadanie <3.. To naprawdę, naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy ;*****  
> Bonusowy cytat z filmu i parafraza z serialu xD

Czarny Bentley zajechał zgrabnym łukiem przed dom Grahama i się tam zatrzymał. Hannibal wysiadł, momentalnie obskoczony przez Winstona i jakiegoś nowego, nieznanego mu psa z brązowymi łatami na kremowej sierści. Nie był to żaden z poprzedniej siódemki, więc najprawdopodobniej Will znowu przygarnął bezdomne zwierzę, znalezione gdzieś na poboczu.

Schylił się nieco, żeby poklepać każdego po łbie, na co odpowiedziały radosnym poszczekiwaniem, a potem wytarł dłoń o płaszcz. Kto wie, gdzie wędrowały? Will pozwalał im na wszystko. Skrzywił się. Najoczywistszym dowodem była wszechobecna psia sierść - na meblach, ubraniach… Przeszedł go dreszcz.

Drzwi otworzyły się, zanim jeszcze zdążył do nich podejść.

\- Zignorowałeś parę ograniczeń prędkości, czyż nie? - rzucił z rozbawieniem Will, obejmując się ramionami w za dużym, szarym swetrze. Lecter jedynie się uśmiechnął. - Mam gorącą czekoladę, jeśli zmarzłeś.

Hannibal nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego pokonując ostatnie stopnie i przystając przed Willem, który zadarł lekko głowę do góry, nie spuszczając z niego oczu.

\- Witaj, Will - powiedział psychiatra, chwytając go za brodę dwoma palcami i przyciągając do pocałunku, ale zanim zdążył się pochylić, coś twardego wbiło mu się w brzuch. Zamarł i podwinął górną wargę w sarkastycznym grymasie. - To broń czy może cieszysz się na mój widok, _mon chéri?_

Graham wzruszył ramionami.

\- Obie te rzeczy - odparł ironicznie i musnął ustami wargi Hannibala, uśmiechając się. - Oferta czekolady wciąż jest aktualna.

\- A jeśli odmówię?

\- Prawdopodobnie będę musiał cię zastrzelić.

\- Rozumiem. - Doktor Lecter uniósł do góry jeden kącik zaciśniętych twardo ust. Psy kręciły się na werandzie, co jakiś czas ocierając o ich nogi. Nie wyglądały, jakby obchodziło je, co się dzieje. - W takim razie prowadź.

\- Nie, nie, ty przodem - poprawił go Will, popychając nieco lufą rewolweru i drugą ręką otwierając zapraszająco drzwi. Zachwiał się w trakcie mówienia, ale zaraz odzyskał równowagę. - Kubki stoją w mikrofalówce, by napój nie wystygł.

Hannibal przekroczył próg i ze średnim zainteresowaniem powiódł dookoła wzrokiem. Niewiele się tu zmieniło od czasu jego ostatniej wizyty. Może jedynie przybyło kilka pustych butelek po szkockiej, które teraz stały w równym rzędzie koło kominka. Odwrócił się, patrząc, całkowicie opanowany, na Willa, który pokręcił głową i wskazał bronią na jedno z krzeseł w kuchni.

\- Mógłbyś?… - zawiesił głos.

\- Oczywiście. - Lecter odsunął bezszelestnie drewniane krzesło i usiadł na nim. Wygładził dłonią zagniecenia eleganckich spodni i podniósł z powrotem kasztanowe oczy na Willa.

Graham okrążył go, zachowując bezpieczną odległość i wyjął z mikrofalówki kubki, a następnie przechylił się przez stół, by podać Hannibalowi jeden z nich. 

Psychiatra upił łyk gorącej czekolady i skrzywił się odruchowo, co nie umknęło uwadze Willa. Wodnisty płyn był aż do przesady słodki i wręcz boleśnie mdły.

\- Wybacz - wymamrotał Graham, czerwieniąc się. - Możliwe, że nie do końca to przemyślałem. A to… to jest z, um… lokalnego sklepu. Do jakich zapewne nie jesteś przyzwyczajony.

Doktor Lecter odstawił kubek, nie poświęcając mu już ani spojrzenia.

\- Ufam, że to nie jest sprawa, w związku z którą mnie tu sprowadziłeś. Twierdziłeś, że nie chcesz być sam. Skłamałeś - oświadczył chłodno, unosząc brew. - Wierzę więc, że będzie najlepiej, jeśli przejdziemy do rzeczy. Jeśli zamierzasz odebrać mi życie i uwolnić się ostatecznie, zrób to.

\- Kto powiedział, że chcę ci je odebrać? - odparł gorzko, ale wciąż z uśmiechem Will i spojrzał w dół, na trzymany w dłoni rewolwer. Kształt był rozmyty na brzegach, więc zamrugał parokrotnie, chcąc przywrócić ostrość obrazu. Musiał być przytomny, jeszcze trochę. Już niedługo. - I nie skłamałem - zaprzeczył, podnosząc wzrok. Dwóch półprzezroczystych mężczyzn siedziało na krześle, gotowych do ataku przy najdrobniejszym niewłaściwym geście z jego strony. Potarł palcami oczy i Lecter znów był tylko jeden. - Nie chcę być sam. Nie teraz. Nie - nie tak.

Hannibal zmarszczył brwi i wstał wolno, chcąc podejść bliżej do Willa. Coś się z nim działo i nie było to nic dobrego. Oczywiście, mając odpowiednią okazję, może mógłby odebrać mu również broń, ale to nie było w tym momencie priorytetem.

Gdy tylko Will zobaczył, że się zbliża, momentalnie się cofnął i uniósł broń. Drżała, chociaż zacisnął zęby i palce, usiłując ją ustabilizować.

\- Nie, nie, nie - wymamrotał. Sylwetka psychiatry roztroiła się, by po chwili wrócić do jednej postaci i rozmazać od nowa. - Zostań tam!

Hannibal ruchem szybkim jak wąż złapał go za nadgarstek i przyciągnął do siebie tak, że lufa skierowana była na jego własne gardło. Rozciągnął wargi w okrutnym uśmiechu, gdy Will zwęził wściekle oczy, napinając mięśnie.

\- Twierdzisz, że nie pragniesz mnie zabić - odezwał się urągliwie. - Ale czy nie czułbyś się dobrze, robiąc to? Spełniając swoje fantazje? To był przecież twój cel, Will - podkreślił cynicznie, gdy Graham bezskutecznie szarpnął się do tyłu. Lecter jedynie wykorzystał ten ruch, by przycisnąć go do ściany i rozsunąć kolanem nogi, robiąc tam dla siebie miejsce. - Już nim nie jest?

\- Nie, nie twoje życie, n-nie. - Will rozluźnił się, chłonąc ciepło ciała Hannibala, nawet jeśli przestawał stopniowo panować nad ciężkim, ciężkim językiem, który sprawiał wrażenie za dużego w jego ustach. Pozwolił sobie na spokojny, krzywy uśmiech, patrząc prosto w te rdzawobrązowe, pociemniałe, niemalże czerwone oczy. Oczy mordercy. - Ale nie mogę dopuścić do tego, byś nadal zabijał. Nie mogę dopuścić - dopuścić, byś - dopuścić… - urwał i przełknął ślinę, marszcząc brwi. Musiał się skupić. Musiał się… - Pociągnąłbyś mnie za sobą - przyznał cicho, nadal się uśmiechając. Tym razem z pewną nostalgią, jakby myślał o wszystkich rzeczach, jakie mógłby mieć, ale jakie nie będą mu dane. - Już mnie ciągnąłeś za sobą. Odniosłeś zwycięstwo tak, jak to sobie zaplanowałeś, wykreowałeś mnie od nowa na swój obraz i podobieństwo. Ale nie wziąłeś pod uwagę, że - że ja wciąż jestem policjan- policjantem. - Coraz trudniej przychodziło mu wypowiadać poszczególne słowa. Obnażył zęby z frustracją. Jeszcze nie skończył! Jeszcze. Nie.

Lecter nie spuszczał z niego wzroku.

\- Przyszło ci kiedyś na myśl, Will, by powiedzieć mi: _'Przestań. Gdybyś mnie kochał, przestałbyś'_? - spytał łagodnie, wodząc wolną dłonią po twarzy Willa, zupełnie jakby chciał zapamiętać jego rysy. Jakby wiedział, że może go już nigdy nie zobaczyć.

Will roześmiał się chrapliwie niczym dogorywające zwierzę.

\- Nigdy.

 

*-*

 

Molly spojrzała po raz czwarty na zegarek w ciągu ostatnich piętnastu minut i westchnęła, stukając nerwowo komórką w blat stołu. Dochodziło już dwadzieścia po siódmej, a Will wciąż jeszcze się nie zjawił. Zaczynała mieć wrażenie, że już nie przyjdzie. Normalnie nawet by nie czekała, a uniosła się dumą i wstawiła kolację do lodówki, ale za każdym razem, gdy miała na to ochotę, przypominał się jej jego zaskoczony, niepewny uśmiech, z którym przyjął zaproszenie. Jakby nie mógł pojąć, że ktoś dobrowolnie chciałby spędzić z nim czas. To dosłownie złamało jej serce.

\- Mamo? - Od progu dobiegł ją marudny głos jej sennego syna i natychmiast obróciła się w jego stronę z uśmiechem.

\- Tak, kochanie?

Josh wyciągnął przed siebie książeczkę, którą kilka dni temu zaczęli wspólnie czytać. Wyglądał strasznie uroczo z opadającymi mu na zielone oczy blond włosami, które po niej odziedziczył, zwłaszcza kiedy marszczył do tego nos.

\- Jesteś zajęta? - przeciągnął z nadzieją. - Pan Graham w razie czego zapuka do drzwi, prawda?

Zwęziła oczy, oglądając się na nie. No cóż. Miał swoją szansę.

\- Jasne. Jasne, że zapuka - powiedziała, poruszając zabawnie brwiami i zakrzywiła palce w kształt szponów. Zaczęła skradać się do Josha, który zapiszczał radośnie i rzucił się do ucieczki. - A ty, mój panie, nie uciekniesz Łaskotkowemu Potworowi!

 

Gdzieś za oknem, wśród drzew i ciemności, poruszył się niespokojny, opętany jedną myślą przygarbiony kształt.

_Gośćgośćgość_ , doktor kazał mu czekać na nadejście gościa, _gdzie jest gość??_

Da mu piętnaście minut, da mu aż piętnaście minut.

Jeszcze piętnaście minut.

 

*-*

 

\- Hannibala nie ma w domu - oświadczył Jack, gdy po raz kolejny zapukał do drzwi i też po raz kolejny nikt nie odpowiedział. Westchnął ciężko, podirytowany. Mógłby być teraz w domu razem z chorą żoną, ale nie, musiał sprawdzać zgłoszenie Willa. _Willa_ , ze wszystkich ludzi. Dlaczego Will miałby donosić na Hannibala, na własnego partnera i renomowanego psychiatrę, że ten jest Rozpruwaczem z Chesapeake? Na miłość boską, sam Jack gościł u niego wielokrotnie na kolacji, facet był absolutnie niegroźny!

\- Dlatego mamy nakaz - podpowiedziała sucho Beverly, krzyżując ręce. - Wyważ je.

Clarice wzruszyła ramionami, zgadzając się. Ona, Beverly, Jack i Zeller przyjechali tutaj w związku ze wcześniejszym telefonem Willa Grahama. Przedstawił sprawę w krótkich słowach i kazał im sprawdzić pochodzenie mięsa z lodówki Lectera. A potem rozłączył się, zanim ktokolwiek mógł zadać mu jakieś pytania.

\- Doktor Lecter pasuje do profilu - uznała. - Graham musiał przeglądać akta.

\- Może w takim razie przesłuchajmy od razu każdego byłego chirurga w Baltimore - prychnął Crawford, ale posłusznie uderzył barkiem w drzwi na tyle mocno, że zawiasy stęknęły, puszczając.

\- Nie zaszkodziłoby - mruknęła słodko Beverly, wchodząc pierwsza do mieszkania z wyciągniętą bronią. Gdy zorientowała się, że faktycznie są sami, ruszyła prosto do kuchni. Mamroczący wciąż Jack szedł tuż za nią. Ktoś, chyba Zeller, wyciągnął plastikową torebkę, szeleszcząc głośno.

Założyła rękawiczki i otworzyła zamrażarkę, patrząc uważnie na różne organy. A potem parsknęła ponuro.

 

*-*

 

Will z pewnego rodzaju rozczarowaniem zdał sobie sprawę, że nie potrafił już stać o własnych siłach i teraz jedyną rzeczą, jaka wciąż go utrzymywała w pionie, był doktor Lecter. Śmiech wezbrał mu się w gardle, ale tam też zgasł, jeszcze nienarodzony, nie naprawdę.

Głos Hannibala docierał do niego jak przez grubą zasłonę, przytłumiony i naglący.

\- …co zrobiłeś? Will? Will! Will, co zro…

Coś nim potrząsnęło, a potem przyłożyło chłodną dłoń do rozpalonego czoła. Przymknął oczy, spragniony dotyku.

\- Masz - masz jeszcze czas. - Jego własny głos brzmiał obco. Zdychający pies, lojalny nawet w ostatnich chwilach. Uniósł jeden z kącików ust do góry, ale drugi pozostał bezwładny. Kątem oka zobaczył jelenia. Zwierzę stało nieruchomo, wpatrując się w niego bez wyrazu; z wilgotnych chrapów sączyła się krew. - Zanim przyjedzie Jack.

Will Graham sprzed półtora miesiąca już od dawna nie istniał. Stworzenie, jakie go zastąpiło, jednocześnie pragnęło zemsty i wybaczenia, z jednej strony wciąż śniąc o sprawiedliwości, ale z drugiej poszukując niewidzialnego noża i przyszłych ofiar. Will wiedział, że był uzależniony od Hannibala. Przyjął to w podobny sposób, w jaki ktoś przyjąłby wiadomość o ostatnim stadium śmiertelnej choroby, pustoszącej i mutującej jego organizm. 

Postanowił sam wybrać swój koniec.

A jeśli przy tym mógł odebrać Lecterowi jego największe, najbardziej imponujące dzieło, źródło ciągłej dumy, zachwytu i wyzwań? Zadławił się krwią, nareszcie wybuchając śmiechem.

\- Och, _mon rêve_ , co ty najlepszego zrobiłeś?… - Dobiegające go słowa prześliznęły się po rozgrzanej skórze w pożegnalnej pieszczocie, ale wzrok Lectera był ostry i zdeterminowany, gdy padł na puste buteleczki po tabletkach. Wiele, wiele pustych buteleczek. Will został ostrożnie ułożony na podłodze, co przyjął z ulgą. Tak było łatwiej.

\- Chciałem, byś odczuł stratę - odparł po prostu. Na więcej nie miał siły, ale wiedział, że Hannibal go zrozumiał. Zawsze go rozumiał. Zawsze on. Tylko on.

Długie, eleganckie palce odgarnęły mu z twarzy spocone włosy i nagle Will też zrozumiał. Hannibal zamierzał z nim czekać do samego końca, nawet jeśli oznaczało to czekanie również na przyjazd FBI.

Czyż Will nie powiedział mu, że nie chciał być sam?

\- Zamknij oczy, _mon rêve_ , odchyl głowę do tyłu. Wyobraź sobie strumień i wejdź do niego. Zanurz się w wodzie tak, by słyszeć jedynie jej szum.

Miał w ręku swoją ukochaną wędkę. Zrobił pierwszy krok, schodząc ze świeżej, miękkiej trawy i pozwalając, by woda przesiąknęła mu przez ubranie. Gdzieś za nim, na brzegu, szczekał Winston. Hannibal stał na samym środku strumienia z lekkim uśmiechem. Wyciągnął do niego rękę i Will ją przyjął.

 

*-*

 

Wyjące wściekle syreny radiowozów otoczyły mały, niepozorny dom w Wolf Trap, oświetlając go na przemian na czerwono i niebiesko. Wszystko odbywało się jak w zwolnionym tempie - krzyki, szczęk odbezpieczanych broni, policjanci wylegający na podwórko i Jack Crawford, wyważający kopniakiem drzwi.

 

*-*

 

Pierwszym, co przebiło się przez spokojny plusk wody, było miarowe pikanie maszyn.

Will podniósł powoli ciężkie powieki, mrugając, by odpędzić z nich resztki snu i zmęczenia, a potem z wysiłkiem przekręcił głowę na bok. Leżał na łóżku, podłączony do kroplówki i monitora pracy serca, w obcym, minimalistycznie urządzonym pokoju. Na twarzy miał umocowaną skórzaną maskę, przypominającą nieco kaganiec.

Okno było otworzone i z daleka dochodziły strzępki rozmów prowadzonych w niezrozumiałym dla niego języku.

W tym samym momencie drzwi uchyliły się bezszelestnie i stanął w nich Hannibal w jednym ze swoich nienagannych, trzyrzędowych garniturów. Jego uśmiech w półmroku wydawał się pozytywnie zaskoczony i jeszcze bardziej drapieżny.

\- D-doktor Lecter… - Will z trudem uformował słowa. Wypłynęły mu z ust równie wolno i ociężale, co rozlany miód.

\- Doktor Fell - poprawił go. Usiadł na brzegu materaca i wziął w swoje dłonie jedną z rąk Willa, pocierając kciukami skórę w delikatniej pieszczocie. Dopiero wtedy Will zorientował się, że oba nadgarstki miał przywiązane do metalowych ram szerokimi, brązowymi pasami. - Drogi wujek Jack z agentką Starling za szybko wpadliby na nasz trop, gdybym używał swojego dawnego nazwiska. Musisz szybko wyzdrowieć, _mon rêve_ \- polecił łagodnie. - Od dawna marzę o tym, by pokazać ci zachód słońca ze schodów katedry Santa Maria del Fiore.

Will uśmiechnął się. Jego oczy, skryte w mroku, nie zdradzały niczego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahah, okay, okay, Will miał umrzeć, ale nie mogłam się do tego zmusić xD. Dlatego, w kwestii wyjaśnienia, jak przeżył: Hannibal na początku chciał z nim romantycznie zaczekać na FBI, ale potem stwierdził "Fuck it", wsadził mu palce do gardła, zmusił do wymiotów i wsadził w samolot ;p
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że ogólnie wam się podobało i nie byliście rozczarowani *blushes*...


End file.
